It's Called Being Sassy
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Set after Season 3 Episode 13 "Heart", Mercedes Jones has four outrageously sexy Gleeks in hot pursuit. What's a diva to do?
1. I Don't Know Who I Am In Love

"I'm so proud of you for getting into Yale! That's a really good school, Quinn." Mercedes Jones shuts her locker door. "After all that stuff with Sugar's party, I realized I never got a chance to congratulate you."

"No problem. Thanks. I had a really hard last few years but I'm not going to let anything keep me from my future. You know?" Quinn Fabray shrugs her shoulders.

Mercedes nods. "Sam & I are... what do you call the end of a relationship that never really started?"

"Doomed?" Santana Lopez skips up. "Face it Wheezy, Trouty Mouth sucking the skin off of your face every time you wanted a kiss does not a relationship make."

"Thanks Santana. Has anyone called you the devil today?" Mercedes rolls her eyes & starts off down the hall. Quinn & Santana follow.

"I'm serious. You have a gift & though those grassy green eyes & ole shucks sweetness that radiates from them are cute on a high school level what you need is someone more your equal." Santana pauses. "Look at Lady Hummel & Warbler Blaine." She points to Kurt & his boyfriend standing at Kurt's locker. "Blaine can keep up with Kurt in every way. That's who he needs to be with. His equal. Can you say the same about Big Lips McGee?"

Santana walks off to where Brittany is peering into her locker. Quinn & Mercedes are left to contemplate the Latina's words.

"You know she's right. I'm not saying Sam isn't your equal but you're every bit as talented as Rachel & I think you'll be famous one day. You need someone just as amazing. Not just musically but intellectually as well. Sam isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"But Sam's funny." Mercedes begins.

"When you're dating him but he's a lot like Puck." Quinn points to the jock in question. "Hot, talented, not too bright. But as we've dated both of them, completely obsessed with things we don't care about, whether it's Puck & his insane Super Mario Bro. conspiracies or Sam & his insistence that he sounds like Sean Connery. No one wants to be bothered with that. Especially when you're on your way to the top."

Quinn shrugs & walks away.

_Maybe Santana & Quinn are right. We've all dated Puck. & he's a lot like Sam. But Sam is sweet. Puck is a posing peacock at best; bullying jackass at worst. Yet Santana & Quinn both dated Sam. Maybe they know something I don't. I mean he is hard at hearing. I just don't know. I need Girl Talk. ASAP!_

**_MJMJMJ_**

"Mercedes what exactly are you saying?" Kurt Hummel pops a kernel of popcorn into his mouth.

Mercedes leans against Rachel's pink pillows & sighs. "I don't know. I'm so confused! That's the problem."

"Are you & Sam even dating?" Rachel Berry asks. "What happened to Shane?"

Mercedes rubs her forehead. "I cheated on Shane."

Her friends gasp.

"With Sam."

"Like Eric Benet on Halle Berry?!" Kurt is nearly shouting.

"I always liked to pretend that maybe Halle was my mother if Barbara was to be simply ruled out." Rachel plays with a lock of hair.

"Not about you Berry." Kurt waves his hand in front of Rachel's face while staring as intently as possible at Mercedes. "You really cheated on Shane. How could you?!"

"It wasn't on purpose!"

"Does Shane suspect?" Rachel cuts in.

"No. I mean yes. Wait- no."

"Which is it?" Kurt asks.

"How could Sam help you cheat? Did he pursue you?" Rachel butts in.

"Did you pursue him?" Kurt throws out.

"I thought you were going to listen to your heart! Your heart couldn't have told you to betray Shane so shamelessly!" Rachel's eyes widen & she clenches her chest.

"Listen to her heart? When did this happen?!" Kurt screams.

"When we were thinking of ways to help Mr. Shue propose to Ms. Pillsbury. After our song she fled the stage & told us she was thinking of Sam instead of Shane throughout it. We told her to listen to her heart!" Rachel says the last part accusingly.

"Can I talk?" Mercedes waves her hands to get attention. Kurt & Rachel look at her. She takes a breath. "I know. I remember what you said but while we were doing Michael, we sang Human Nature & it felt so right. At the end, he was looking at me & I was looking at him. I felt more connected to him than I have to anyone else in my life. & then we kissed."

Rachel & Kurt gasp again but much louder.

"I told Shane before Valentine's Day. He said it was like I punched him in his heart." Mercedes bites her bottom lip & looks away.

"I know that had to hurt him but why did you sing Whitney Houston's-"

"Rest in peace!" The friends said in unison.

"Song I Will Always Love You in the choir room? You & Sam can be together now." Kurt finishes.

"How? She cheated on Shane. She could cheat on Sam. It's a slippery slope." Rachel nods empathically.

"I know. That's why Sam & I are apart. I don't know who I am in love & I never want to hurt him. But it hurts so much being apart. I smell him everywhere I go. I hear his voice in my dreams. When I get dressed in the morning, it's to impress him."

"Then go get him!" Kurt throws a pretzel at Mercedes. "If Blaine & I weren't together but I wanted him & I knew he wanted me, I'd never give up."

"Finn & I love each other very much & knowing that you guys support us with the possible exception of Kurt & Quinn is something that means the world to us. So if you want Sam, I say go get him!" Rachel squeezes Mercedes's knee.

Mercedes smiles. Then slowly frowns. "Speaking of Quinn, she & Santana think I should leave Sam behind."

"What?!" Kurt exclaims. "Santana is in love with Brittany, a love that is hard all on its own & she wants to discourage you from Sam?! That shrew!"

"Quinn is just a bucket of ruined dreams." Rachel purses her lips. "She told me I'd have to leave Finn behind too. I think she wants to leave Lima so badly she wants the rest of us to be as alone as she is."

"She's had a rough few years, Rachel." Mercedes reminds the brunette.

"& no one empathizes more than I but she's made her choices. Forcing the rest of us to be lonely & miserable is just plain mean!"

"But it does make us more emotional singers." Kurt points out.

The girls nod.

"So I should go after Sam?" Mercedes asks, hope evident in her voice.

"Yes!" Kurt & Rachel shout, jumping on their friend.

_**MJMJMJ**_

_Cuz you're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_& you're the one I wanna marry_

"Ms. Jones! Ms. Jones!"

Mercedes jerks to attention. "I'm sorry?"

"Ms. Jones, it's so nice to have your attention. Would you like to tell us what is more interesting than trigonometry?"

_ Anything.  
_  
"Nothing." She says immediately.

"Then what was so exciting about the clock?"

_ It's almost 3.  
_  
"It's-"

**ring**

"time to go!" Mercedes gathers her things & sprints out into the hallway.

"I know he's boring but you never zone out like that. What's up?" Noah "Puck" Puckerman strides after Mercedes.

"I just have a song I really want to sing at glee club today & I guess I couldn't wait." She answers sheepishly.

Puck switches his books to his other arm & pushes open a shut door in front of Mercedes. "What are you going to blow us away with this time, Ms. Franklin?"

"I told you Puck; stop calling me that. One day I will be a household name & I don't want people thinking I'm an imitator."

Puck grins. "What song will you be blowing us away with, Ms. Jones?"

Mercedes nods with confidence. "Perfect Two by Auburn. I found it last night & it seemed... appropriate so I decided to sing it today."

"Who's that?" Puck scrunches his face trying to recall the singer.

"You'll know after I blow this song out the water."

Puck & Mercedes reach the choir room at the same time as Sam & Mike. Her breath hitches. He looks so good.

Mr. Will Shuester claps his hands & rubs them together. "I know we're riding high off of love songs-"

"Uh Mr. Shue?" Mercedes raises her hand before setting her things on the chair behind her. "I have one more song. If you don't mind."

"Okay Mercedes. You're up." Mr. Shue takes a seat.

"Tina, Brittany. Can you back me up?"

Tina & Brittany stand behind Mercedes while she motions to Brad the piano player.

"**_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_**

**_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_**

**_You can be the captain & I can be your first mate_**

**_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_**

**_You can be the hero & I can be your side kick_**

**_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_**

**_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin_**

**_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be_**

**_Without you cuz boy you complete me_**

**_& in time I know that we'll both see_**

**_That we're all we need_**

**_Cuz you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_& you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cuz you're the one for me_**

**_(For me)_**

**_& I'm the one for you_**

**_(For you)_**

**_You take the both of us_**

**_(Of us)_**

**_& we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me & you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You can be the prince & I can be your princess_**

**_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_**

**_You can be the shoes & I can be the laces_**

**_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_**

**_You can be the Vodka & I can be the chaser_**

**_You can be the pencil & I can be the paper_**

**_You can be as cold as the winter weather_**

**_But I don't care as long as we're together_**

**_Don't know if I could ever be_**

**_Without you cuz boy you complete me_**

**_& in time I know that we'll both see_**

**_That we're all we need_**

**_Cuz you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_& you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cuz you're the one for me_**

**_(For me) _**

**_& I'm the one for you_**

**_(For you) _**

**_You take the both of us_**

**_(Of us) _**

**_& we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me & you_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_You know that I'll never doubt ya_**

**_& you know that I think about ya_**

**_& you know I can't live without ya_**

**_I love the way that you smile_**

**_& maybe in just a while_**

**_I can see me walk down the aisle_**

**_Cuz you're the apple to my pie_**

**_You're the straw to my berry_**

**_You're the smoke to my high_**

**_& you're the one I wanna marry_**

**_Cuz you're the one for me_**

**_(For me) _**

**_& I'm the one for you_**

**_(For you) _**

**_You take the both of us_**

**_(Of us) _**

**_& we're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_We're the perfect two_**

**_Baby me & you_**

**_We're the perfect two"  
_**  
As Mercedes finishes singing, the room erupts into applause. She doesn't break eye contact with Sam as she, Tina & Brittany sit.

Mr. Shue stands. "We need to focus on Nationals." His voice fades out as Mercedes slips her cell phone out & texts Sam.

**Did u like the song?**

She gazes at the golden haired boy, waiting for the message to reach his phone. Santana leans over. "Was that song for Trouty Mouth?" she whispers.

"Yes!" Mercedes hisses between her teeth.

Sam puts his hand in his pocket & pulls out his cell. He checks the message & looks at Mercedes. She smiles.

"You're looking desperate, Jones." Santana leans back in her chair. Mercedes loses her smile. Sam checks the message & quickly responds. Mercedes looks to her phone in anticipation. She doesn't have long to wait.

**yup**

Mercedes frowns. _That's it?!_ She hurriedly types a response.

**what did u think?  
**  
_Boys!  
_  
A kick has Mercedes focusing on Quinn who is sitting on the other side of Puck. _What was that?_ she mouths. Quinn points to Mercedes' phone. Mercedes frowns. Quinn pulls out her own phone & texts her. Mercedes cell vibrates but it's not Quinn. It's Sam. When Mercedes goes to answer it, another vibration alerts her to another text. Then another. It's a continuation from Sam & another from Santana. Then one more from Quinn seconds later. Mercedes blows out a breath. Her phone vibrates again. She checks the screen. Puck. _Puck?_ She looks at him.

He frowns. "What's going on?" He whispers.

"Puck. Do you have any ideas for Nationals this year?" Mr. Shue raises his voice.

"Something fun?" Puck raises an eyebrow. His teachers always think he doesn't pay attention but he regularly does.

"Well that's a good idea. We need something that will wow a tough crowd. Come on people. More ideas. Keep 'em comin!" Mr. Shue waves his hands to enthuse the students.

Rachel pipes up. "I have an idea Mr. Shue!"

"Of course you do, Rachel. Let's hear it."

Puck stops paying attention. Berry has a habit of droning on. Mercedes checks her phone to see what Sam texted.

**It was nice.  
**  
_Really?! _She quickly checks the other message.

**Y did u sing it?  
**  
Mercedes frowns. _Why does he think?! _She types back frantically. **I sang it for u. How could u not know that?  
**  
She checks Santana's message next. **Y did you sing that 4 TM?  
**  
Mercedes types back. **Cuz.  
**  
She reads Quinn's message. **What's going on? Who's texting you during rehearsals?  
**  
**U! & Sam & Santana & Puck. We need 2 concentrate. Do u want Rachel 2 spaz out on us for not listening 2 her?  
**  
Mercedes suddenly remembers Puck's text.

**r u ok?  
**  
**idk** she texts in a rush.

Her phone goes off as they all seem to be texting her back at the same time. Thank goodness it's on vibrate. Mr. Shue & Rachel would have her head.

Mercedes puts her phone away. _No more distractions!_

When Rachel finally winds down, the kids burst into energy. The time passes quickly & soon it's time to leave. Mercedes packs up her stuff. Puck sidles over to her. "Hey wanna go to Breadstix? You seem really out of it today & I know nothing makes the ladies feel better than a night with Puckasaurs." He grins.

"Puck-" she begins.

"I'm joking. Just come with me. Please? See I'm begging. Do I have to break out into an AfroJew number again?"

Mercedes laughs. "No. No. I'll go."

Puck throws his arm around her shoulders & leads her from the choir room. "I'll show you a good time."

Santana links her pinky with Brittany's. "Where is she going with him?"

Brittany S. Pierce shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe she got a cat & named it Lady Tubbington. Lady Tubbington & Lord Tubbington could get married & have lots of babies. Maybe then Lord Tubbington will quit smoking & spreading lies about me behind my back."

"Shut up, Brit." Quinn says crossly. "Santana you can't possibly be upset over Puck. You're gay & Puck is so not worth it."

"I know he's not. I love Brit." Santana squeezes Brittany's hand. "But we warned her about Sam. Now she's with Puck? That's jumping from the big lipped frying pan into the dense fire."

"Point is... Mercedes needs to be saved from herself. She's never going to reach her full potential if she's wrapped up in all these boys." Quinn frowns.

"So we're breaking up Puckcedes?" Santana asks.

"Yup. Operation: Save Mercy."


	2. Operation: Save Mercy

"& so the guy goes "Puckerman you are the worst golf player I've ever seen but damned if you don't got no moves!""

Puck & Mercedes laugh.

"How do you get in these situations, Puck? Do you ever think with the head on your shoulders?"

"I thought to take you out." Puck takes a sip of water.

"This is not a date." Mercedes arches an eyebrow. "We tried that remember?"

"Yeah but that was two years ago. With everything with Beth & Quinn then Beth & Shelby & things with Santana & my need to be popular & feared... I treated you like a badass jacket that I could wear. It wasn't right. & I'm sorry."

"I used you too, Puck. I wanted someone to pay attention to me. After liking Kurt then finding out about him being gay, I felt so alone. I just wanted to be wanted." Mercedes took a bite out of a breadstick.

"I did. & I still do. You're smoking hot Mama!" Puck reaches for her hand.

Mercedes moves it. "That would be nice... except I don't believe you." She stops him from speaking. "& I love Sam."

"But I have the guns!" Puck flexes his arms. "Ladies love the guns!"

She laughs again. "Puck stop."

"Okay. Evans is your choice but if you ever decide to go for a man with color..." Mercedes throws her head back & laughs. "Or if he ever hurts you, just text me. I'll save you."

"Thank you. & I promise if anything happens between Sam & me, I'll run straight to you." She smiles. _Never thought I'd be having this conversation with Puck!_

He twirls pasta onto his fork. "So how are things with you & Sam? You didn't look too hot at Glee club."

"I don't know. I told him I needed space but then I realized I only wanted him so I sung that song for him." Mercedes pauses for a sip of iced tea.

"Which rocked by the way. I don't know who the chick is who sings it but you knocked it out the park."

"Thank you!" She smiles. "I texted him to see if he understood & he completely blew me off! Now I might be apologizing but this diva don't beg!"

"Look Mama, guys are weird. We're easy to get but not so easy to get. Get it?"

"Uh... no." She puts her fork down. "That makes no sense!"

"See he's playing cool. Making you come to him. He's spent all this time chasing you down just to have you freeze up on him. So now he's waiting for you to show him you want him." Puck chews with certainty.

"I guess that makes sense. So I just gotta keep showing him how much I care? I can do that." She nods & takes another breadstick from the basket in the center of the basket.

Glasses & silverware tinkling softly & the low hum of conversation around them are the only sounds as the pair enjoy each others company.

"This is pretty cool." Puck announces suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"This. I don't think I've ever eaten with a chick that I wasn't about to bang later. Except for Moms & Lil Mama."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "That's gross."

"I like this better though. I mean we're talking about you liking another dude but the conversation isn't all girly. I don't feel like stabbing myself in the ears like whenever Berry opens up her squawk box."

Mercedes covers her mouth & laughs. "Rachel is a very hard pill to swallow & if you ever tell anyone I'll deny it but she's grown on me. & she is majorly talented."

"So are you."

"You too! Sweet Caroline was amazing."

"Thanks!" He grins sheepishly & rubs his hand over his Mohawk.

"Hey Quinn's baby daddy. Ms. Aretha!" Santana bounces up with a confused Brittany in tow. "Fancy running into you here."

"Santana. Brittany. Wanna sit?" Mercedes offers. She slides over to make room.

"Don't mind if we do." Santana sits next to Mercedes while Brittany moves to sit with Puck. "This is cray how you two are here while no one else from glee club is."

"Yeah, I thought Puckcedes was over." Brittany asks with genuine concern.

"We're not "_together"_ together." Mercedes says. "We're here as friends."

"Like you & Sammy?" Santana queries.

Mercedes swallows. "Not exactly."

"Mind your own business, Santana." Puck warns.

"What?" Santana's eyes grow wide in innocence. "I'm just wondering exactly how "friendly" you two are." She snaps her fingers for the waitress & quickly orders for herself & Brittany.

"I used to think this place only opened for us but the sign says everyone welcome so I guess not." Brittany shrugs.

Puck rolls his eyes. _What are they up to?_

"Oh look! There's Quinn & Big Mouthed Southern Sam now." Santana points to the door of the restaurant. "How cute. Ken & Barbie are back together!"

Puck & Brittany crane their heads to look.

"That's not true, Santana." Mercedes argues. She bits her lip & frowns. _Is it?_

"Why don't you go over there & see?" Mercedes opens her mouth to object when Santana cuts her off. "Oh wait. I have a better idea. Why don't we just wave them over?!" She rises & waves dramatically. "Oh Sam. Quinn. Over here!" She sits as the two approach the booth. "What a nice surprise!"

Puck narrows his eyes. _Santana's def. up to something!_

Sam Evans looks very uncomfortable. "Hey guys. Mercedes."

"Sam." Mercedes searches his expression for answers. She finds none.

"Sam & I decided to have dinner to catch up. Like old times." Quinn purrs. She links her arm through Sam's & begins to lead him away. "See you all tomorrow."

Mercedes masks her pain as the former head cheerleader sashays away with her man. Ex-man, that is.

Puck frowns but doesn't say anything. _Me & Evans are gonna have a little talk!_

Santana watches Mercedes face closely. She grins. "I'm suddenly starved."

_**MJMJMJ**_

"He was there with Quinn!" Mercedes moans into the phone.

"Maybe they were just catching up." Kurt offers halfheartedly.

"But you didn't _see_ her! She was hanging all over him like she did with Finn last year." She flips onto her stomach, ironing out a few wrinkles on her bedspread in the process. "& her voice was all like she knew something I didn't."

"Honey I'm sure it was nothing." Blaine "Warbler" Anderson's voice crackles over the line.

"Kurt, do you have me on speakerphone?!" Mercedes shrieks.

"No!" A click is heard. "Ask Quinn tomorrow what's going on. I don't think she'd go after him knowing how you felt. Especially after that long winded speech about focusing on her future."

"I guess. Maybe you're right. Quinn's my friend & I _was_ there having dinner with Puck." Mercedes detangles a lock of hair anxiously.

"Yes! No problem. Now let me tell you about my application for NYADA."

**_MJMJMJ_**

Mercedes takes special care of her beauty routine the next morning. She's wearing her favorite black jeans with the purple shirt her mom bought her for her birthday. She puts on dangling earrings & the peach lipgloss that tastes like real peaches that she knows Sam's totally into.

With her black & lavender boots shining as brightly as her freshly straighten hair, she puts on a jacket & grabs her backpack to head out.

"Riding with Kurt today! Be home after rehearsals! Love you! Bye!" she yells to her parents.

Kurt pulls up in his truck & let's out a long low whistle. "Look at you Ms. Jones! Sam is going to lose his mind!"

Mercedes twirls in a circle. "I hope so Kurt. I hope so." She opens the door & climbs in.

"So what's your plan?" He waits for her to buckle up before pulling off.

"Wait for Quinn by her locker. Then no matter what she says, go to Sam. I'm not giving him up without a fight."

Kurt whoops. "I'm so proud of you. I know you're mad over the speakerphone slip but Blaine & I are worried that you're being passive. You're Mercedes Jones. You are the ultimate diva." He snaps his fingers in quick secession. "Besides Rachel & myself of course."

"Of course."

"Have more faith in your self & your appeal." He squeezes her knee.

She smiles. "Thanks Kurt. I'm glad you're my friend."

Kurt pulls into a parking space in the McKinley High School parking lot. He turns off the car, grabs his Marc Jacobs bag & steps outside. "& I'm glad to be it." He breathes in the crisp February air & exhales heavily. "This is our year & nothing is going to get in the way of it."

He waits for her to exit the car then slips his arm through hers & makes a beeline for the entrance to the school.

"You're so right. I'm so sick of being in the background. For everything. Time for this diva to shine!"

Kurt opens the double doors. "Are you ready?"

Mercedes squares her shoulders. "Ready." She marches to Quinn's locker where the blonde is fixing her hair.

Kurt passes by, waving encouragingly.

"Quinn." Mercedes winces as she hears how loud she sounds. She lowers her tone. "Quinn. What's going on with you & Sam?"

Quinn looks at her strangely. "Nothing."

"But you were with him at Breadstix last night. It seemed like it was something." Mercedes plays with her fingers nervously.

Quinn shrugs. "Fine. Sam & I have reconnected." She smiles. "But I can't commit with only four months of high school left."

"What does that mean?" Mercedes is taken aback. Quinn isn't the noncommittal type.

"I mean I'm keeping my options open. Puck & I-"

"Puck?!" _How is this even happening?_

"Yeah." Quinn's smile widens. "We talked last night. After he dropped you off. We had a very interesting conversation." She nods. "I think you know how interesting."

"I never slept with Puck, Quinn. I told you that." _Is this revenge from **two** years ago?!_

"But you slept with Sam."

Mercedes is completely blown away. "He told you that?!" Her feelings are completely hurt. How could Sam tell Quinn that?

Quinn just smirks.

Mercedes can't take anymore of Quinn's smugness. She storms over to Sam's locker where he, Mike & Artie are talking. "What the hell is your problem, Evans?!"

Sam's green eyes widen. "Mercedes."

"Don't you Mercedes me, you jackass! How could you tell people about what we did? That was special & private! You are worse than any boy I've ever met!" Mercedes can't control her temper & slaps him.

"Ow!" Sam falls back against the lockers. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk. Don't ever talk to me again." Mercedes walks off.

Everyone in the hallway is staring at Sam. The girls are silently judging him while the boys are laughing at his humiliation.

"How did she even know I told you guys? Did either of you say anything?" Sam runs his hand over his tender cheek.

"I have a strict policy of not sharing guy talk with females. They simply can't handle knowing how we think." Artie Abrams swears.

Mike Chang Jr. shakes his dark head. "Tina told me she suspects you guys had sex but Mercy wasn't talking & she didn't want to be rude & ask. I said nothing."

"Puck!" Sam straightens angrily.

"Puck?" His friends ask in unison.

"He was at Breadstix last night with Mercedes. He had to have told her! I'ma kill him!"

"But you're not together anymore remember?" Artie brings up. "Why do you care if she's mad at you or that Puck spilled the sexy beans?"

"Because. I kinda... I'm not..." Sam blushes. "I love her. I want her so bad but she really doesn't want anything to do with me now."

"When Tina's mad at me, bad things happen. Are you sure you want to approach her in the mood she's in now?" Mike asks.

"I have to let her cool off. Then I'll explain… Crap what _am_ I going to tell her?!"

"Sam listen up. There's only three things a man ever has to apologize for & telling your boys you hooked up isn't on that list. Romance her, sweet talk her. By the time you're done, you haven't apologized, you're back together & before long you're giving us more dirty details." Artie releases the brakes on his wheelchair. "Trust me on this Sam. MJ'll get over it."

Sam sincerely hopes so.


	3. Puckcedes Lives!

Sam has had the worst day since first coming to McKinley High. Girls have been giving him evil looks & throwing things at him all day. Mostly notes that said he was an asshole & was going to hell. Others said he was a jerk & didn't deserve a girl.

Sam is trying to pay attention to his teacher but a girl in the back of the classroom is throwing spitballs at his head.

A kid next to him bumps his arm.

"What?" Sam whispers.

"Is it true you nailed that chick that slapped you in the hallway this morning? I heard she was a real freak!" The boy grins at him wickedly.

Sam narrows his eyes. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"What? I just heard that she likes it rough. If I had her-"

His inappropriate words are cut off as Sam body slams him. Finn tries to pry him off the boy but Sam is too blinded by rage. He punches the boy so much, his entire face is covered in blood.

"Sam stop!" Finn Hudson shouts. "If you get suspended you can't perform at Nationals with us."

A couple of football players try to help Finn get Sam to let the screaming kid go.

"Don't you ever talk about her, you filthy piece of crap!" Sam keeps swinging.

"If you get disqualified for Nationals, Mercedes will never forgive you!" Finn shouts, finally understanding his blonde friend's rage.

The words penetrate Sam's angry fog. He allows himself to be pulled away from his desk mate. He wipes his face.

The frazzled teacher sends Sam to Principal Figgins & the injured student to the nurse.

Finn follows Sam. _What the hell is going on?!_

Sam is breathing heavily & he looks like a giant golden caged cat. Finn doesn't know what to say so he asks the only thing that matters. "How much do you love her?"

"What?" Sam glances at Finn then at the floor.

"I asked how much do you love her. Because if it's a lot, you're going about it the wrong way."

"Did you even hear what he said about her?!" Sam stops & points back to the classroom.

"No."

"It was horrible! I hate that kid! I wish I could keep punching him." Sam hits a locker.

"That's not going to make anything better."

"Well it's better than nothing." Sam continues walking.

Finn strides after him. Sam pushes open the glass door to Figgins' office & drops into a seat. Finn sits in the other.

Principal Figgins brown face is wrinkled in displeasure. "Samuel Evans you can not go around punching other students! This is a school not a boxing ring. What if that boy decides to sue?! We cannot afford a lawsuit!"

There's a knock at the door & Mr. Shue enters.

"Come in Will. What do you have to say for your students?!" Principal Figgins sits up in his chair.

"Mr. Shue, I didn't do anything. I just tried to help Sam." Finn defends himself.

"Thanks a lot Finn." Sam says dryly. "I got into a fight. So what?!"

"You could be suspended, Sam." Mr. Shue points out. "You won't be able to perform at Nationals. We need you."

"Do you hear yourselves?!" Sam jumps up. "Nationals can go to hell!"

Mr. Shue & Principal Figgins rear back.

"You don't mean that Sam." Finn says.

"The hell I don't! I'm sick of hearing how important Nationals is. He was saying all that gross disrespectful stuff about her & I'm just supposed to let it go?!"

"Sam what is going on? What did who say? About whom?" Mr. Shue speaks quietly as if trying to calm Sam down by the sound of his voice alone.

"Mercedes. That kid was saying stuff about her!"

"What kind of stuff?" Principal Figgins asks.

"What he would do if he was able to sleep with her. That she was..." Sam stops. "It was wrong! He shouldn't have said that!"

"Wait." Mr. Shue holds up a hand. "This student was making disparaging remarks about Mercedes? Why would he do something like that? This just doesn't make sense."

"It does when the whole school is doing it." Finn says quietly, running his suddenly damp hands down his jeans.

"What do you mean Finn Hudson?" Principal Figgins leans back in his chair.

"The whole school has been talking about it all day. About how Sam told us about him & her. About her confronting him this morning. Then kids started saying stuff. About what exactly happened between them." Finn can't meet his teachers' eyes. "There's been a lot of talk in the locker room. Those guys are jerks, Sam."

Sam blows out a breath, fighting for calm. _This is so embarrassing!__  
_  
"You & Mercedes had sex? & you told people? Sam come on! That's not cool!" Mr. Shue is severely disappointed in his young charge.

"I only told the guys! They weren't supposed to tell!"

"Sam, you weren't supposed to tell! That's something really private. How is she supposed to get her reputation back after this?!"

Principal Figgins shakes his head in contempt.

"I'm really disappointed in you, Sam. Principal Figgins we really need Sam for Nationals. Is there anyway you can let him off with a warning?"

"This is your second offense. Two months detention. This behavior cannot continue, Mr. Evans." Principal Figgins makes his decision. "Also, treat that young Ms. Jones nice. She's a good girl."

"Come on guys. Let's go." Mr. Shue straightens & leads the boys to the choir room. "You got off really easy Sam. This could have been a disaster."

"It's all Puck's fault!" Sam fumes.

"How?" Finn questions.

"He told Mercy that I told you guys. He broke Bro Code!"

Mr. Shue & Finn exchange looks as they reach the room.

Inside the class is humming with emotional activity. The boys are off to one side & the girls & Kurt are huddled together on the other side of the room near Mercedes. Quinn is in the middle of the rows of seats, smiling mildly to herself.

& wrapping his arms around Mercedes is the traitor himself, Puck. Sam loses his temper & throws a songbook at the proud Jewish jock.

"Hey!" Puck swings his head around. "Man, what the hell?!"

"You broke Bro Code, you prick! You told!" Sam stalks over to him.

Puck steps in front of Mercedes. "I didn't tell her but you shouldn't have told us!"

"You weren't saying that when I was telling you!" Sam shoves Puck.

Puck shoves him back. "You're such an ass, man! You had a good woman & _you_ messed it up! Don't blame me for that! & what the hell are you doing with Quinn?!"

"No, the question is what the hell are you doing with my girlfriend?!" Sam swings at Puck.

Mr. Shue interrupts. "Alright guys. Break it up!"

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. Leave her alone!" Puck pushes Sam to the ground & punches him.

"Guys break it up!" Finn shouts. He & Mike try to pry the two boys apart.

Mr. Shue gets in the middle as well. "Sam stop! You just got in trouble. Do you want to get suspended?"

The boys continue to scuffle & it becomes quickly apparent that Kurt, Blaine & Rory have to step in. The fight sends the boys crashing into chairs, music stands & the piano.

"Stop!" Mercedes cries out. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" She marches over to the stilled chaos & pulls Sam & Puck apart by the ears herself. "Stop it, Sam Evans. Stop it, Noah Puckerman. Stop all this fighting!" She runs out of the room crying.

Tina, Kurt & Rachel rush to her aide but Mr. Shue stops them. "Sit down. Everybody just sit down! Puck go over there & sit!" Mr. Shue points to the left side of the room. "Sam go sit all the way over there." He point to the right. "She's right. Stop this fighting. We need to be a unit. I'll go talk to her. No one else is to be fighting! Got it?"

His students nod & murmur. They begin to clean the room & sit down. Quinn looks oddly pleased.

**_MJMJMJ_**

Mr. Shue tracks Mercedes down in the library. He sits across from her softly sobbing form. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about Mr. Shue?! Everyone's talking about me. I've been called a slut four times before lunch. A guy grabbed my behind & everyone is sending me such hateful text messages."

Mr. Shue is heartbroken for this fragile young girl. She doesn't deserve this abuse. Though a diva, Mercedes is one of the kindest people he's ever known. "I'm so sorry, Mercedes."

"Mr. Shue I wasn't trying to start anything. I was just so angry I meant so little to him that I let my emotions get out of control. Now I'm the school slut. Oh!" She lets out a bitter laugh. "The second because I didn't get pregnant like Quinn."

_Speaking of Quinn... _"Mercedes.."

"Did you know there's a pool of when I'll get knocked up? Kurt said my cell number is written all over the boys' bathroom."

Mr. Shue hangs his head. "I know how you feel. Remember when Ms. Pillsbury called me a man-whore two years ago? Reputations are extremely hard to maintain. But you did nothing wrong, Mercedes. You have to remember that."

"How Mr. Shue?" Mercedes looks at him for the first time since he sat down. "How can I go to this school with everyone whispering about me? Today has been the worst day of my life!"

"Maybe you can talk to Quinn. I know how much you helped her when her situation was similar. I'm sure she can return the favor."

"I don't know. I'm kinda angry with her because of Sam."

"Why? What did Quinn do?"

"He told her. That's why I got so upset. He told her & she told me to be careful around him but I didn't listen. I thought she was being mean. I should have listened."

Mercedes looks so saddened, Mr. Shue doesn't know how to proceed. "Wait I thought Sam told the guys?"

"I didn't know about that until later. By second period everyone knew. I can't even look those guys in the eyes now!" Mercedes hides her face in shame.

Mr. Shue rises & circles the table. When he's in front of her, he drops to his haunches & forces her to look at him. "Do not blame yourself. You had every right to be with Sam if it was what you both wanted. Don't let other people judge you! & the guys in the club are your family. They will be there for you."

Mercedes sheds fresh tears & hugs her teacher. "Thanks Mr. Shue."

He rises. "Let's rehearse. A Nationals trophy will make you smile."

Tension fills the room as Mercedes & Mr. Shue return to the choir room. Puck has tissue in his nostrils & is holding his stomach. Sam, on the other side of the room, has an ice pack on his eye.

Quinn rises from her chair & walks to Mercedes. "Come sit next to me." She hugs her saddened friend.

In Quinn's arms, Mercedes makes her way to the rows of plastic chairs. The girls & Kurt have all sat by Puck, leaving a spot next to him open for her. She sits next to him & Quinn makes Tina move so that she can sit next to Mercedes.

"Guys the fighting has to stop. The rumors & gossip & secrets have to stop. I know I've talked about Nationals for a long time but this week is going to be all about empathy."

Mr. Shue strides to the white board & writes _empathy pain understanding_ in big green letters. "I want everyone to pick a song that either represents or could be used for empathy & understanding. Or a song about deep emotional pain. & if she's okay with it, sing it to Mercedes."

"If it's not too soon, I have a song for you." Tina Cohen-Chang speaks up. "You're one of my best friends, Mercedes & I hate that you're going through this. Hopefully this song will make you feel like you're not alone."

"Come on up, Tina." Mr. Shue takes a seat in the audience, leaving the quiet Asian by the piano.

**_"I can't pretend to know how you feel_**

**_But know that I'm here_**

**_Know that I'm real_**

**_Say what you want_**

**_Or don't talk at all_**

**_I'm not gonna let you fall_**

**_Reach for my hand_**

**_Cuz it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are small_**

**_But you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes_**

**_But one thing is true_**

**_Understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band_**

**_You used to brave the world all on your own_**

**_Now we won't let you go_**

**_Go it alone_**

**_Be who you want to be_**

**_Always stand tall_**

**_Not gonna let you fall_**

**_Reach for my hand_**

**_Cuz it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are strong_**

**_But you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes_**

**_But one thing is true_**

**_Understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band_**

**_I never knew you could take me so far_**

**_I've always wanted the home that you are_**

**_The ones I need_**

**_Reach for my hand_**

**_Cuz it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are strong_**

**_But you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes_**

**_But one thing is true_**

**_Understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band_**

**_Reach for my hand_**

**_Cuz it's held out for you_**

**_My shoulders are strong_**

**_But you can cry on them too_**

**_Everything changes_**

**_But one thing is true_**

**_Understand_**

**_We'll always be more than a band"_**

Tina's crying by the time she finishes singing. She gives Mercedes a hug. Everyone claps.

"Alright everyone practice in the morning. Get some sleep." Mr. Shue heads to his office after rubbing Mercedes's shoulder for a moment.

Mercedes just wants this whole experience to be over. Puck throws his arm around her.

Quinn takes her by the elbow. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No." Mercedes murmurs. "Puck's going to take me."

Quinn's green eyes narrow momentarily. Her face clears almost immediately. "How about we go out to dinner tomorrow? Just you & me & we won't talk about this thing at all."

Mercedes offers a weak smile. "I'd like that Quinn. Thanks." She hugs her popular blonde friend.

"No problem." Quinn smiles. She walks over to Santana & Brittany.

"What'd you say to her to make her smile?" Santana asks suspiciously.

"I just said I'd be there for her in her time of need." Quinn flutters her eyelashes prettily.

"After you made her need it." Santana smirks.

"You helped so don't get happy placing blame!" Quinn points to Santana.

She moves Quinn's index finger from the front of face & rolls her eyes. "Oh shut up baby mama. Want to go to the mall with me & Britt? We're going to go try on a bunch of clothes at a few stores & not buy anything."

Quinn shrugs. "Sure. Why not?"

The trio leave the choir room.

"Call us tonight. Okay?" Kurt commands of Mercedes.

"Three way. We'll be waiting!" Rachel threatens.

"I will. I promise." Mercedes raises her left hand as if giving a proper oath.

"I'll text you too." Tina promises.

Mercedes hugs her sweet shy friend. "Thank you so much for that song. It was really beautiful."

Tina smiles. "You're really beautiful. Don't ever forget that."

Puck takes Mercedes's hand. "You probably need to rest. I'll take you home now."

Mercedes lets him lead her to her locker before asking, "Why are you being so sweet? I know you are a good person but you're being extra kind."

"I'm not kind. & I'm not a good person. A good person wouldn't have let Sam go on about you two. We were wrong. I'm really sorry we didn't deck him right then."

Mercedes puts in her locker combination & opens the metal door. It squeaks softly & she pulls out a few things to put into her bag. "You don't have to apologize for that. I guess though I'm still mad at him, I'm over it."

"So soon? You really are amazing, Mama!" Puck lifts his eyebrows in surprise & leans against a locker.

"Not really. I'm just so upset about everything else that this tidbit seems trivial. I'm still hopping mad. & so hurt." She breathes heavily before zipping up her backpack. "How's your nose?" She puts on her jacket & book bag.

Puck touches his nose gingerly. "I'll live." He runs his hand over his belly. "My gut is in trouble though." He laughs dryly.

Mercedes slides her purse over her arm & puts her cell in her pocket then closes her locker door. Her hand trembles as she reaches to touch Puck's stomach. She touches it softly; almost reverently.

Puck's eyes darken. He grasps her hand & simply holds it against his bruised flesh. "It suddenly feels much better." He straightens & griping her hand, moves down the hall, Mercedes trailing behind him. "My truck's real close to the front doors."

**_MJMJMJ_**

Sam is more livid than he has been in his entire life. Puck sniffing around Mercedes like the big bad wolf has him seeing red. When they leave together hand in hand, he's ready to pounce of the football star again.

Artie wheels himself over. "Maybe she won't get over it."

The room is emptying fast. Soon only Sam, Artie, Mike & Finn remain.

Sam runs a hand of his face, though both his hand & his face hurt. "Did you see him wrapped around her like that?! It was disgusting!"

"Do you really think all this drama is going to make her forgive you?" Finn asks.

Sam gives Finn a dirty look. "No. I don't have much of a choice anyway. She's not going to. & he's going to get my girl!" He kicks a chair out of anger.

Mike approaches carefully. "I know you've been given a lot of grief today & maybe we're jerks too. You know? For listening? But don't you kinda deserve it?"

Sam whirls around. "How could you say that?!"

Mike puts in his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying. Tina told me at lunch that what you did was nearly unforgivable. Apparently when girls talk about sex, it's to point out how special their partner was. Going into detail is only supposed to "confirm how much the guy thought about you & your needs."" Mike stops using his fingers for air quotations & shrugs. "I guess it's a bonding experience & it's supposed to make them remember why they had sex with us in the first place. Tina says when boys do it, it's usually to brag & focus on how they had sex, not their partner."

No one has every heard the dancer speak so much or so eloquently before.

Sam thinks long & hard about how he screwed up by telling his friends about his summer with Mercedes. "I thought Tina said Mercedes didn't tell the girls."

"She didn't."

"So not only did I tell but she didn't?" Sam holds his head.

"Wait doesn't that mean she didn't like it then?" Finn asks confused.

The boys look at him expectantly.

Finn continues. "I mean if girls talk about it with their friends to say how much it meant to them & Mercy didn't... Does that mean she didn't like it?"

Sam's mouth falls open.

"I think she's just not a kiss & tell kind of person." Artie puts in. "How much do we really know about her? She's so private & humble. We kinda forget about her a lot."

"Until we need her to sing." Mike says solemnly.

"I guess we're bigger jerks than we thought." Finn stands up. "We need to pick a song that not only says we're sorry but that we appreciate her."

Sam stands as well. "I need to go see her."

"Is that such a good idea?" Artie wants to know.

"I'll wait at her house for that slimeball to drop her off & we can talk." Sam scuffs his shoe. "I can apologize."

Mike wrinkles his nose. "Good idea."

"What?" Sam stops.

"It's just..." Mike shrugs. "That's it? Apologize? Maybe something bigger."

"Like flowers?" Finn suggests.

"Or bling. Girls like bling." Artie grins.

Sam nods. "Okay. I've got an idea. Get ready Ms. Jones. I'ma about to knock your socks off." He high fives his friends & they leave.

**_MJMJMJ_**

"I don't know what I would have done without you, Puck." Mercedes says.

Puck squeezes her fingers. "I told you last night I'd be there for you. I'm a lot of things Mama but I'm not a liar."

Puck had taken Mercedes for an ice cream cone & a walk through downtown Lima. She's more calm now. & she owes it all to the strapping jock.

"I know but you know how we are in glee. We say we'll be there then we turn on each other then we have each others backs. We're a very dysfunctional group." Mercedes licks her coffee ice cream.

"But we're family & in the end we do stick up for each other."

They pass a flower shop. She takes a deep breath. "I love flowers."

"They're pretty cool." Puck licks his chocolate cone. "I'm not really into this kinda stuff."

She laughs. "Boys don't seem to be."

Puck sees how into the plants she is & asks, "Do you want one?"

She shakes her head. "No. Seeing them is just as good." She begins walking again. "Want to go somewhere you'll like?"

"I like just walking outside with you."

"That's so sweet. Watch out Puckerman, I may get used to this."

"I'm okay with that." He leads her to the discount theater. "Have you seen this play?"

"Yup. I didn't really get it."

"I think the guy had two personalities."

"You've seen this?!" Mercedes's eyes widen. He nods. "I didn't know you liked plays."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. & at first I didn't. Glee club made me decide to try new things."

"That's really wise of you, Noah."

"This is the second time you've called me by my first name. I like it."

"Rachel always calls you Noah."

"Yeah but I rarely listen to her so I don't hear it anymore."

Mercedes laughs. "That's so mean!"

"How often do _you_ listen to her?!" Puck gives her a pointed look.

"Okay okay. I tune her out too." She licks her cone. "She has this habit of rambling. I can't help it."

Puck laughs. "See? I'm not the only one."

Mercedes gets too close to her ice cream when she throws her head back to laugh. She gets a bit of the brown confection on her chin. "But she has a lot of good ideas."

"I have an idea." He lets go of her hand to rub away the ice cream spot with his thumb. His eyes seem to glow.

"What is it?" Her voice hitches.

He leans forward & kisses her softly. He tilts her head up & changes the angle of the kiss. Many moments go by before they part, gasping for air.

"Is that your idea?"

Puck laughs & clears his throat. "It seemed like a good one at the time."

"I liked it." She smiles.

"Good." He threads his fingers through hers & continues walking.

"So what does this mean?" She frowns thoughtfully.

"We can see how tonight goes & talk about it tomorrow. Maybe make out more?" Puck sends her a sidelong glance.

"Oh no! I'm having dinner with Quinn tomorrow." Mercedes swings her arm, making Puck's move as well.

"Quinn? I don't know if that's such a good idea. Quinn's unsteady."

"No. Quinn's finally fine. We haven't really been as close since she moved out & we're going to reconnect."

Puck has thoughts about Quinn's mental health but keeps them to himself. "You're going to dinner. We can talk after morning rehearsals or at lunch."

"Okay." She agrees.

He throws away their melted cones. "Want to go make out by the fountain?"

She nods enthusiastically.


	4. Author's Note 1

So today is my birthday! I was gonna update the story but I'm gonna wait a few hours at least. At least until my birthday's officially over. Please bear with me, I'm still learning the ropes to this website & there are a lot of things I need to explain about my writing.

First of all I use the "&" sign instead of the word "and". Why? Cuz it's easier to type the story out on my phone & save characters. I know on this website it isn't wasteful but although I appreciate (am very OCD about) proper English I have a few shorthand tools that I can't (won't) give up. Since I do most of the editing on my computer after I finish typing it on my phone, its sufficient to say I will not go through the entire text to replace certain words. Sorry if it sounds callous. It's just my style.

Second, the errors really bug me so I will be re-uploading the first three chapters soon. Probably the same time I update. Once again, stickler for proper English.

Also the story isn't really planned. I have an endgame couple in mind (of course our diva gets love) but when it comes to writing for me, it has a life of its own. I only write what wants to be written so if I reply that I'm surprised about something as much as you are; don't think of me as some pompous English major who needs a reality check. I really am surprised. & I'm not an English major.

Fourth (since you can count) I don't really know how to navigate these foreign waters of a fanfiction website (this one in particular because I don't know any others) I may have to post Author Notes like this. I also have to come up with a way to break up scenes because the characters I had didn't upload so it looks like a freaking essay. Sorry about that.

Just be patient with me & hopefully at the end of this we'll all be unscathed.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

################################################## #############################

A/N2 Cuz I don't wanna upload another one. I haven't figured out how to put in Athor's Notes so I'll have to keep doing this. I edited the first three chapters so they'll make much more sense if you reread them or read them for the first time. I'm in the process of editing the fourth chapter & it'll be up today (May 28, 2013)!


	5. The Truth Shall Set You Free

_It's almost 9. Where are they?!_ Sam silently fumes. He's been waiting for three hours. He paces in the shadows the tree in Mercedes's front yard makes.

A black truck pulls up to the curb & Sam hides behind the tree. He can hear two voices clearly.

"Thanks. I had a really good time & I forgot all about Sam & school." Sam hears Mercedes's musical tones.

Puck's deep baritone follows. "No problem, Mama."

Sam sneers. It's quiet for a minute. _What are they doing?_

Sam peeks around the trunk of the tree. They're kissing! He almost picks up a rock to throw but suppresses the urge.

"I gotta go." She pries her lips from Puck's.

"I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow." Puck gives her one last kiss before she climbs out of the cab. He waits until she's at the front door before driving away.

Sam steps from behind the tree. "Mercy."

Mercedes swirls around to face him with her hand on her chest & her eyes wide. "Sam, you scared me to death!"

He puts his hands up. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you." She looks away from him.

"Because you want to spend all your time talking to Puck?"

"Puck & I are none of your business! & let me tell you something-" she steps off the porch ready to tell him exactly what she thought of him but he meets her halfway & kisses her.

When he lets go, she's speechless. "That's what I thought. What we have is real & Puck is barely a rebound."

"No. You can't do this. How dare you treat me like... like garbage after I poured my heart out to you then kiss me like I'm not supposed to be mad at you?!" She waves her hands empathically. "Hell to the no!"

"Can I please just explain? Let me take you somewhere & I'll tell you everything. I'll answer all of your questions."

Mercedes shuffles her feet for a moment. "My curfew's in an hour."

"We can be back by then."

"My car's right there." She points to the purple Prius.

"I'll drive."

"Do you even have an Ohio license?!" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Yeah! I didn't get a new one in Kentucky so it's still good."

"But you live with Finn & Kurt now. Isn't the address wrong?"

Sam pulls out his wallet. "No, they just sent me a sticker with the new address on it."

"Oh. Well I'll go grab my car keys & tell my parents I'll be home before ten."

He blows out a breath. She slams the door, coming back from the house & crosses the yard quickly. She tosses him keys. "Heads up."

He catches them in one hand & strides to her car where he opens the passenger door for her.

"Thank you."

"I am your knight." He skirts the hood of the car & gets in.

"Where are we going?" She buckles in.

He starts the engine & backs out of her driveway. "Lookout Pointe."

"That's such a stupid name. It's not even a cliff."

Sam smiles. "Then why is it called Lookout Pointe?"

"Because Ohio wants to be as Middle America as possible & in every 80s movie the small town has one."

"You've seen every 80s movie?"

"Just about. Kurt, Rachel & I have movie night almost every weekend. We've seen so many movies."

"How is Lookout Pointe supposed to look then?"

"It's supposed to be overlooking a cliff. Plenty of space for lots of cars. A lot of trees for privacy. Lookout Pointe is at a freaking park! You can see a ton of buildings from it. At least there's space for a lot of cars."

"Because it's basically an empty parking lot?"

She grunts in disgust. "Lima is so lame!"

He pulls into the unpaved lot. "Don't worry. LA is right around the corner." He pats her knee.

She moves her leg. "You're not off the hook yet."

He turns off the car & takes the keys out of the ignition. "I know. But this is a start, right?"

She pockets her keys. "We'll see. Start talking." She turns to face him. He kisses her again before he opens his mouth to apologize.

"I'm so sorry I told the guys. I get how it sounds like I don't care about you or I didn't think it was special but that's not true. I love you Mercy. I was just so happy to be with you, to have had you that I wanted to tell everyone. I should have thought about you."

"I guess I can respect that. Girls talk too. It's just that I wanted that experience to be just us. It hurt that you told Quinn."

"Quinn?" He's taken aback. "I didn't tell Quinn."

"I must have it confused then. I guess it doesn't matter. It's over now."

Sam blinks. _Is she talking about us or the argument?_

"I don't know what to do about school. I know I need to talk it over with my parents. They're not going to like what caused it." She looks at him with her big brown bedroom eyes.

"Sleeping with me, you mean." She nods. "I don't regret it. Even after all this. I'm glad I was with you."

"I don't regret it either. My parents are just going to have to be okay with it. I wasn't going to be a virgin forever. & it was fun."

"Which time?" Sam grins.

She playfully slaps his chest. "Don't be dirty. I'm glad we had this talk."

"Am I forgiven?"

"You're forgiven."

"Shake on it?" He puts out a hand & she shakes it.

"Hug for good measure?" He opens his arms. She laughs & hugs him.

"Kiss to get back together?" He puckers his lips & closes his eyes.

"Sam!"

"I had to try!" He says sheepishly.

Mercedes quickly pressed her lips to his.

His eyes flash open. "Are we back together?!"

"It was a kiss. I forgive you for telling the guys. I'm still mad you didn't get my song!"

"What song? The song you sang yesterday? I got it. I think."

"Sam, I was telling you with that song that I wanted to get back together!"

"Oh! I wasn't sure. I mean I didn't want to get my hopes up." He kisses her.

She puts her hand between them. "We need to talk."

"Why? About what?" He pouts.

"About us. There are new developments that need to be discussed. We need to iron out the wrinkles of before & the things that has happened in the past two days!"

Sam kissed her again. "Fine." Kiss. "We'll" Kiss. "Talk." Kiss.

"Sam!" She giggles. "We're supposed to be talking."

"We are talking." He presses kisses to her cheeks, shoulders & neck.

Mercedes has to fan herself to clear her mind. Sam has her breathless. "I... uh what?" _I just can't think!_

"I thought you wanted to talk." He smirks against her coffee colored skin.

She slaps his shoulder. "Don't mock me."

He kisses his way from her chin to her mouth. This continues for minutes on end. She grabs his shirt & holds on tightly.

He pulls away slightly. "Take it off."

"What?" Dazed, she's confused as to his meaning.

"My shirt. You want to take it off. Do it."

She looks from his shirt to his face. Finally she lifts it over his head. He grins & she smiles.

"I knew you wanted to."

"Shut up & kiss me!" She grabs his shoulders & leans over the console to reach him.

"The back would be better."

"What?"

"Just for kissing. Remember? I have to get you home before ten."

She laughs & opens the door to slide into the back. When he does the same, she takes his head & plants kisses all over his face.

"I missed this." Sam says as he tries to catch his breath. "I missed you."

She catches his lips. "Me too." She slides her hands over his chest. He shudders.

Her lips graze his collar bone & she trails her fingers to his abdominal. Heat pools in his belly. He runs his fingers down her arms. When she gets goosebumps, he strokes the insides of her elbows.

"That tickles!" She breathes.

He tilts his head & captures her lips in a hot open mouthed kiss. She holds onto his sculpted sides in an attempt to ground herself. He moves in a rhythm she soon matches .

She pushes against his chest. "I can't breathe!" Heat rushes to her face & she drags in ragged breaths.

He chuckles. "Who needs to breathe?"

She kisses him. "Humanity."

He runs his hands over her sides & begins kissing her again. She wiggles in anticipation. He begins moving against her again. She wraps her arms around his shoulders but can't get close enough. He lays her on her back, opens her legs & moves between them. With him much closer, she starts to lean into the cushion of the seat.

He presses into her tightly. She runs her fingers over his belt buckle & tugs slightly. He grinds his pelvis against her jeaned center. She moans against his throat.

He grins at the sound. She starts to unbuckle his belt when he halts her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I've never wanted anybody more than I do at this moment."

"But are you sure you want to do this?"

"Are you gonna tell everyone?"

"No!"

"This does not take the place of talking about us!" She wags her finger in front of his face.

He rolls his eyes & kisses her. She runs her hands over his shoulders & down his arms to his jeans. He moves his hands to her waist & pulls her closer. She unbuttons his jeans & slips her hand inside. He's hot & heavy in her hand.

He sucks in a breath & blinks to clear his head. She kisses his jaw & moves her fingers in a circular motion against his body. He unsnaps her jeans & puts his hands inside the back of them, cupping her bottom. She squeezes his member in response.

Soon it's not enough to simply touch. He pulls her jeans down & checks to see if she's ready. When he removes his hand, he pulls down his own pants & pulls a condom from his wallet. He puts it on & taking Mercedes in his arms, slides into her firmly.

She gasps from the movement. He stops. "Are you good?"

After a minute, she nods. "It's just been a while."

He grins. "Good." He begins to move in & out of her. She sets a rhythm that he quickly adheres to. He kisses her in the same rhythm as their hips.

It's not long before the pressure builds in both of them. Soon they're racing for the finish line & she stiffens.

Breaking away from his kiss, she cries out. He's hot & hard inside her & she's about to reach her release at any second. He pumps into her harder & faster in an attempt to get her to reach her peak. Just when he thinks he may not last any longer, his breath catches & she wraps her knees around him as much as her trapped legs will allow.

He kisses her as she lets out a scream to signal her release. Feeling elated at this, Sam goes faster & soon he's reaching his own peak.

Moments later, he breaks the kiss to rest his forehead against her chin.

She swallows & says, "That was.."

"Yeah." He kisses her again.

"Sam! Sam! Wait! What time is it?"

"What? I don't know." He looks at his watch. "9:45."

She slaps at his chest. "I have to go home!"

He relishes her squirming "Can't you be a few minutes late?"

"No! After what I have to tell them, my curfew will be at 3 o'clock!"

Sam sighs heavily & pulls out of her. He pulls up her bottoms then slides the condom off. They help each clean up. He pulls up his own jeans then exits the car to throw away the refuse.

When he returns, Mercedes is in the front seat, nearly put back together. "How did you do that so fast?"

"Because I'm in a hurry. I never get in trouble & I don't want to start now." She looks at him. "Come on! I'm driving you to Kurt's then I have to break like ten speed limits to make it back home in time."

He goes around the back end of the car to the passenger door & gets in. His shirt is on the dash so he puts it on.

The car is quiet on the way to the Hudson-Hummel home. She pulls up to the driveway & puts the car in park.

He looks at her. "I-" He closes his mouth & simply kisses her. Her eyes are cloudy with passion when he draws back. He runs his thumb over her bottom lip. "See you tomorrow."

He gets out & walks to the front door. When he disappears inside, she throws the car into drive & takes off.

_9:53. I can make it!_

At precisely 9:58, she pulls into her own driveway. She parks the car & makes her way to her door. As she pulls out her house keys, she sees a leather jacket on the bush next to the door.

_Sam forgot his jacket_. She picks it up & opens her door. _How long was he here?_

"Momma? Daddy?" She searches for her parents.

"I'm in here." A voice from the living room calls out.

She follows it & finds her father in his favorite recliner. "Hi Daddy."

"Hey Princess. Have a good night out with your friends?" He looks up from the TV.

"Yeah." _A __**very**__ good night!_ "Where's Momma?"

"In the kitchen. She's making chocolate chip cookies."

"Doesn't she know things can last past their expiration date?"

"You know your mother: "_Waste not want not!_"."

She nods & slides into a chair. She puts her purse & Sam's jacket on the floor by her feet.

Dr. Marcus Jones Jr. nods to the aged leather. "Who's that belong to?"

Mercedes looks down. "Sam."

"That blonde boy from the summer?"

"Yeah." She blinks. "Speaking of Sam-"

"Hey sweetie." Rose Jones comes into the room carrying a plate of cookies. "How was your night?"

"It was good. Mom." Mrs. Jones looks at her daughter after offering her family cookies. "I need to tell you both something.

Her parents look at each other. "This sounds serious." Her father turns off the television & her mother sits on a settee.

"It is." She looks down & it feels like the bottom of her stomach is dropping out. "I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?" Mrs. Jones leans forward.

"I didn't know this would happen." Tears slide down Mercedes's face. Mrs. Jones gets up & crosses to her daughter. She sits on the back of the chair & hugs her.

Dr. Jones is perplexed. "Honey whatever you did, it can't be that bad. You're a good girl. We raised you right."

Mercedes cries harder. "You did but I messed up. The whole school knows."

"The whole school knows what?" Mrs. Jones rubs Mercedes's shoulders, silently urging her to continue.

"That I had sex with Sam." She quietly says in a rush.

Mrs. Jones's hand stops moving. Mercedes takes a peek at her father's face. It's expressionless for exactly five seconds before he turns red with rage. "**What?!**" He shouts & rises at the same time.

Mercedes winces. "Sam & I-"

"I heard you!" He throws his hands up. "You slept with that boy?!"

"Marcus calm down. How does the whole school know this, Mercy?" Mrs. Jones makes eye contact with her daughter.

"I thought he told Quinn so I yelled at him about it. Turns out he told all the guys in glee."

Mrs. Jones gasps.

"By the end of school, everyone knew."

"I'm going to kill him!" Dr. Jones is practically radiating anger.

"Marcus. Have you talked to him since?" Mrs. Jones directs this question to Mercedes.

"I was with him tonight."

"What?!" Her father roars.

"He wanted to apologize!"

"Apologize?! For what part? Sleeping with you or telling his dumbass friends?! I want to know the details, Mercedes & I want them now! When did this happen? How? How could you do this?"

"Marcus, she's seventeen!"

"Daddy, it wasn't planned! It just happened."

"Do you want what happened to Quinn to happen to you?!" Dr. Jones begins pacing.

"No!"

"I love that girl but I do not want a daughter of mine pregnant in high school!"

"Daddy I'm not pregnant!"

"That's one good thing! I don't hear any details, Mercedes!" Dr. Jones stops pacing.

"It was over the summer."

"Mercedes, don't." Mrs. Jones interrupts.

"It just happened. No one was supposed to know. Now everyone at school is whispering about me. They're calling me names & the boys think I'm easy now. A boy touched me today. It was awful!"

"This is why you don't have sex before you're married!"

"Marcus!" Mrs. Jones rises. "Stop this. She doesn't need to be judged right now. What she needs is to talk. Honey tell us everything."

Mercedes does, leaving out the parts about making out with Puck & sleeping with Sam. Every time.

Her father is livid. "I'll kill him!"

"Stop saying that, Marcus."

"I mean it!" Dr. Jones shakes his fist. He points to Mercedes. "You stay away from that boy!"

"Daddy!"

"I mean it, Mercedes Catherine Victoria Jones. Stay away from him!"

"Marcus you can't-"

"I'm serious, Rose. This is the last I'm saying this. Keep away from him. This discussion is over!" Dr. Jones storms from the living room.

"I'll talk to him later. Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow?" Mrs. Jones sits on the coffee table in front of Mercedes. "I can homeschool you like that boy from your club at school. What's his name?"

"Joe?"

"Yes. Like Joe was."

"No, Momma. I have to go. Today was miserable but I can't run from my problems. People are always gonna talk."

"& remember people talked about Jesus." Mercedes smiles. "What are you going to do about Sam?"

"You heard Daddy. I'm forbidden."

Her mother rolls her eyes. "I was a teenage girl once. You're not staying away from him."

"I think I want to."

"Why?" Mrs. Jones's eyes cloud with confusion. "Didn't he apologize when you left with him?" Her words stop as it dawns on her. "You had sex with him tonight?!" She quiets her voice before her husband hears & he really does fly off the handle.

Mercedes says nothing.

"I'm not entirely proud of your decision to have sex unmarried or while still in high school but I know love. It makes you do the crazy."

"I do love him. Tonight wasn't planned either."

Mrs. Jones's eyes widen. "Did you-"

"Yes. He had one. We were safe."

Rose lets out the breath she was holding in. "Good. Honey, talk to him. If he loves you & you love him, things will work out. In the meantime, hold your head up at school. You did nothing wrong & I refuse to let you wallow in shame."

Mercedes smiles. _Mom always makes me feel better!_ "Except..."

"Except? Except what? You've forgiven him, haven't you?"

"Yes but before I had..."

"Before?"

"Before. Before I was out with Puck?"

"You went out with a puck?"

"No. No. Puck is a guy."

"There's a boy running around with the name Puck?!" Mrs. Jones is amazed at what people name their children.

"It's short for Noah Puckerman."

Mrs. Jones mouths the name in confusion. "Isn't that the boy who got Quinn in trouble? Wait! Is he who you went out to dinner with last night?

Mercedes nods.

"Honey don't!" Mrs. Jones wraps her arms around her daughter like it's the only way to keep Puck from impregnating her.

Mercedes breaks away. "I'm not, Mom. I'm... I'm... I don't know what I'm doing. Puck was there for me. Last night, today, tonight. & we dated before."

Mrs. Jones's eyebrows sweep up. "Really?"

Mercedes nods again. "Two years ago. Quinn was fine with it. But we broke up & have been friends every since. But he said he'd be there for me if I ever needed him last night & today he was. We didn't have sex or anything but we did kiss."

"& you saw Sam right after & now you're confused." Mercedes's face shows her turmoil. "Don't make any big decisions. Be open & honest with both boys & don't rush into anything."

"Thanks Mom. Quinn & I are supposed to have dinner tomorrow but I might cancel. I don't know if I'll be able to be good company if tomorrow is as heinous as today."

"No, sweetie, go. Girl time makes everything better, I promise you! There's been days where I couldn't _stand_ your father but talking with my girlfriends, even just being around them allowed me to take my mind off my problems then put them in perspective."

"Okay. Did you see how I got home in time?"

Mrs. Jones laughs. "I did. Take some cookies with you tomorrow for Quinn. I'll make special ones for the boys that say no means no."

"Mom!"

She laughs again. "Get a good nights sleep."

"Goodnight Mom. I love you." Mercedes stands to hug her mother.

"I love you too sweetheart. Goodnight."

Mercedes grabs the jacket & her purse & races up the stairs to her bedroom.

She closes the door, drops the stuff on her bed & hops straight on her computer. She checks her Facebook profile & sees all the dirty comments on the page.

_This is a disaster_.

She exits out & goes to her bed for her cell phone. She turned off the ringer when she was with Puck & forgot to turn it back on. There's fifteen messages waiting for her.

One from Puck, two from Santana, five from Kurt & Rachel & the last two from Tina. She checks Puck's text first.

**Cant wait 2 see u!**

She smiles & rolls her eyes. _Puck!_

Kurt's & Rachel's messages nearly say the same thing. She sends them both & Tina texts stating she just arrived home. She looks at her clock. 10:17. _Kind of._

Santana's texts are different though. She wrote that she understands what Mercedes is going through & that she'll stand by her. Mercedes smiles to herself. _Santana can be so sweet!_

She sends a picture of herself smiling to Santana with the caption, _'This is what u do 2 me!_'.

Mercedes changes into her nightwear & turns out her light. She puts her purse on her desk & picks up Sam's jacket. She puts it on & climbs into bed. Soon she's dreaming of the blonde crooner.


	6. Just the Two of Us

Mercedes races down the stairs in the morning. "Hi Mom. Early rehearsals. Gotta go!"

"No!" Mrs. Jones beats her daughter to the front door & bars her from leaving. "I had a feeling with Nationals coming up, you'd have early practices so I made you breakfast early." She leads her daughter to the kitchen. "Sit. Eat a pancake."

"Chocolate chip?" Mercedes chooses the smallest flapjack & eats quickly.

Her father is sitting at the other end of the table & is pointedly ignoring his daughter. He rustles the newspaper he's reading loudly as if to say 'Notice me ignore you!'.

Mercedes sighs. "Good morning Daddy."

The paper rustles.

"I have your cookies ready. & you left your backpack in the hall again."

"Sorry Mom."

"Well I put the cookies in there along with your lunch. Have some eggs." Mrs. Jones pushes the plate towards her. "You'll need your strength today."

Mercedes chokes on her orange juice. She takes a small amount of eggs & eats them quickly. She polishes off her juice & rises. "I really have to go now. Love you!" She grabs her bookbag & handbag. She looks at her father but he continues to ignore her.

She leaves the kitchen slowly & picks up Sam's jacket then exits the house.

_**MJMJMJ**_

Mercedes puts Sam's jacket in her locker & closes it. Puck walks up. "Hey, Mama."

"Puck!"

"That's what they call me." He grins. "Let's go." He takes her hand & leads her to the choir room.

She's in an emotional uproar over how to proceed with Puck today. She doesn't know whether to confess over Sam or even if she has to.

When they reach the choir room, she detangles their fingers & goes to sit in the front of the room between Kurt & Tina. Puck raises an eyebrow but shrugs & walks to the back of the classroom to sit.

Mr. Shue ambles in. "Good morning guys. How'd you all sleep?" When the class is silent, he continues. "I know. Me too. Who's up first?"

Santana stands.

"Okay Santana you have the floor." Mr. Shue takes a seat.

Santana sings Who You Are by Jessie J. When she's finished, Mercedes stands & hugs her. "That was really nice."

Santana can barely hear her over the clapping. "If anyone even thinks about bothering you, Auntie Snix just arrived in town." She grins.

"Thanks Santana." The girls sit down.

Mr. Shue stands. "Who's next?"

Quinn raises her hand.

"Okay." Mr. Shue sits again.

"Actually Brittany & Sugar are in this too." Quinn waves the two to the front of the room.

"_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World**_

_**I met someone the other night**_

_**Someone I really started to like**_

_**How will I know if it's right for me**_

_**I wonder if we are meant to be**_

_**Don't start to like him too much too soon**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World**_

_**You know that boy I started to see**_

_**He thinks he can have it all for free**_

_**I wonder if he's the one for me**_

_**I try to talk to myself into see**_

_**Don't start to like him too much too soon**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothin better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World**_

_**Whenever you're near there is no fear**_

_**Feels like there's nothing I can't do**_

_**You make me feel strong**_

_**Cuz its here with you that I belong**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**There ain't nobody else but you**_

_**That makes me feel the way that i do**_

_**There ain't nobody else but you**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World**_

_**There is no one else that I can say this to**_

_**& there is nothing better than to talk to you**_

_**If you have a problem I'll be here for you**_

_**Cuz girl you always know that**_

_**Its Us Against The World"**_

As Quinn sings the last note, the class erupts into applause. The girls walk to Mercedes. She stands & hugs each, saving Quinn for last. "Thank you so much!"

"We just wanted you to know that us girls stick together!" Sugar Motta squeals. "Girl power!"

"Yeah, Mercedes we'd never want anything bad to happen to you. Also I'm sorry this school is full of jerks." Brittany says.

"Thanks guys. I couldn't get through this without you."

Quinn still has her arms around Mercedes's waist. "You never have to."

The room claps again. Mr. Shue gets up. "That was beautiful girls." They each sit. "We have time for one more before classes start. Who's next?"

Rory & Joe stand. "We don't know you that well but we know you're a nice person." Rory Finnegan starts.

"& that you're too sweet to have this happen to you. So this is for you." Joe Hart finishes. They sing Sweet & Low by Augustana. Everyone claps & the boys bow.

Mercedes tries not to smile too wide as she hugs them. "That was amazing!"

The bell rings. Mr. Shue stands & rubs his hands together. "Okay guys. Go out there & radiate empathy. Hopefully your classmates will return the favor."

Everyone gathers their things & files out of the room. Puck catches up to Mercedes. "Want me to walk you to your first class?"

She looks over her shoulder at Sam. His green eyes are on them intently. "No. I - uh I'm going to my locker first. I wouldn't want you to be late."

Puck shrugs his massive shoulders. "Okay. See you at lunch." He chucks her chin softly.

Sam walks to her when Puck leaves. "What was that?"

"That was Puck being nice."

"Too nice." He starts off down the hall towards her first class of the day.

"Here." Mercedes pulls the bag of cookies her mother made for him out of her backpack. "My mom made these for you."

"Really?" He takes the bag & inspects the contents appreciatively. "I didn't know she liked me."

"I don't know if she does." Mercedes says quietly.

"What?" Sam looks at her.

"I said I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." Sam tries to kiss her but she turns her head.

"Principal Figgins doesn't really approve of PDA." She says as an excuse.

Sam nods. "What he shouldn't approve of is the way Coach Roz turns off the heat by the pool. She says that in Beijing it was fifty below & we should be grateful."

"Does she ever _not_ mention her medal?"

Sam shakes his head. "Never."

Mercedes laughs. She stops in the doorway of her class. "I gotta go."

"Me too. I'll save you a seat at lunch." Sam walks off & Mercedes breaths a sigh of relief.

She takes her seat & prepares herself for class while waiting for the bell to ring.

**_MJMJMJ_**

"Ready for lunch?" Puck leans against Mercedes's locker at 11:30.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. I have homework. I'm going to study & eat lunch in the library."

"I'll come with."

"_No!_" The word explodes from her mouth. "I mean it would be boring. I know how you hate the quiet. & my mom made you cookies!" She says fast to confuse him.

He takes the cookies. "Sweet. Why'd she make me-" He checks the bag. "chocolate chip cookies?"

"I kinda told her about last night. & the night before."

Puck raises an eyebrow. "Pretty serious. A girl's never told her parents about me before."

Mercedes's stomach is revolting. _Is that a good thing? Maybe he'll get mad & never talk to me again? Is that what I want?_

"Thanks. It must have taken a lot of guts. How'd they react?"

She's shocked but doesn't let it show. "My dad doesn't know. He left before I could tell him. My mom just told me to be careful."

Puck grins. "Cuz of Quinn?"

She nods. "Cuz of Quinn."

"I get it. So I'll see you in Trig. Tell your mom thanks for the cookies." He kisses her before taking off down the hall.

"Trying Puckcedes again?" Quinn whispers in Mercedes's ear.

She jumps. "Dammit Quinn! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry. I just saw you two talking & waited so I wouldn't interrupt. So are you back together again?"

"Let's just say we have a lot to talk about at dinner tonight. Oh by the way my mom made you cookies."

**_MJMJMJ_**

"Now he's not even talking to me." Mercedes takes a sip of her water.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. My dad & I still don't talk." Quinn chews thoughtfully. "But Papa Jones is a good man. He'll forgive you soon."

"I hope so. He's never been mad at me before. I couldn't take it if we never talked again."

A waiter approaches their table. "How are we doing tonight ladies?"

"Everything's good." Quinn says.

"I really like the salad." Mercedes puts in.

"Let me know if you need anything else." The waiter rushes to another table.

"So he really forbade you from talking to Sam?"

"Yup. Called me by my full name & everything. He's super pissed."

Quinn reaches across the table & holds Mercedes's hand. "What does he think about Puck?"

"He doesn't know. After he flipped out about Sam, he left the room. So I only told my mom."

"How did Mama Rose take that?"

"She was terrified. She knows he's Beth's father."

Quinn tries to keep the merriment from her voice. "I guess you can't date either of them."

"Well Mom says I'm seventeen & I will see Sam again & she's right. We go to school together. We live in the same town. Plus I love Sam. & Puck? She told me to be careful. Be open & honest."

"Mothers." Quinn rolls her eyes. "One minute they want us to lie to save a few feelings then turn around & tell us to tell the truth when it's inconvenient. They make no sense!"

Mercedes laughs. She moves her hand from under Quinn's to get a roll. "But she did make me feel better. I'm so lucky to have her."

"She is amazing."

"But you're not off the hook! I thought Sam told you about us. He said he never told you."

"I didn't say he told me per se."

"Quinn!"

"Okay! He never told me! I was just jealous."

"Quinn this all happened for nothing!"

"I know! I know! & I'm so sorry. I never meant for it to happen."

Mercedes pouts.

"If I could take it back, I would! None of this was supposed to happen anyway. You were supposed to get mad at him & never talk to him again."

"Quinn, is Sam worth our friendship?"

"No!"

Mercedes holds out her hand, pinky extended. "Promise you'll never do anything like that again."

"I promise."

"I mean it, Quinn!" Mercedes shakes her hand in an attempt to get the blonde to interlock her own. "Pinky promise you'll never let a boy come between us."

Quinn relents & curls her pinky around Mercedes'. "I promise to never let a boy come between us. & to never let anything ruin our friendship."

The girls smile & gaze into each others eyes with genuine love for each other.

"So why'd you pick this restaurant?" Mercedes takes her hand back & tucks into her food.

"No one from our school comes here a lot."

"Aww! You didn't want anyone from school picking on me. Thank you!"

Quinn freezes. "Sure."

"I really do like this salad."

"Yeah, Caesar is the best."

"Did you know that Caesar dressing is made with anchovy paste?"

"Mercedes!" Quinn is horrified.

"Why do you think I asked for ranch instead?" The brunette laughs.

"Ew!" Quinn flags down a waitress. "Can you please take this back?"

"Is something wrong?" The waitress asks in concern.

"Yes. I just noticed I have the wrong dressing."

The waitress picks up the plate. "Would you like a fresh salad?"

"Yes, please. With ranch, not Caesar dressing." Quinn wags her finger.

"Right away, miss." The waitress leaves.

Mercedes contains her peals of laughter until the waitress is out of earshot. "Quinn, you're insane!"

"How could you let me eat that?" She shudders. "I feel like I need a shower!"

"From anchovies?" Mercedes's cheeks hurt from laughing so hard. Mrs. Jones was right; girl time made even the bleakest days brighter.

Quinn wipes her tongue with her cloth napkin. "So what were we talking about?"

"School & how much it sucks." Mercedes sobers.

"I am sorry, you know."

"I do. But you can make it up to me by continuing to eat lunch with me in the library. It really is quiet in there."

"So it wasn't just a move to get rid of Puck?"

"It was but I did have homework. I couldn't face going to the cafeteria or the boys so I wanted to hide out. It was a win-win."

"I'll be happy to keep you company for as long as you want it. I had some homework too so it wasn't like I was bored. You know five minutes there & Puck would make a book fort."

Mercedes laughs. "Or make a book throne."

Quinn makes a face as she laughs. "He really hates being still."

"Sam's no better. He cannot be quiet to save his life!"

"He's always doing those impressions! It's like "give it a rest already!" You know?"

"He makes me laugh but not for the reasons he thinks. His impressions are not funny but the way he thinks he's spot on is."

"They all sound the same anyway!"

The girls are red in the face by the time the waitress reappears with Quinn's new salad. "Anything else?"

"No, we're fine." Quinn wipes the tears from her eyes.

The waitress leaves.

"Okay we have to stop mocking the boys. It's not nice."

"Please! They talk about us all the time. I know Puck's called me hard to please on a number of occasions."

"Uh... Quinn? You _are_ hard to please!"

Quinn waves her napkin at Mercedes. "Stop that. I just have high standards." She sniffs.

"Okay Quinn." Mercedes stabs a leaf of lettuce.

Quinn throws a crouton at her. Mercedes's mouth falls open in shock. Quinn throws another. Mercedes laughs as she throws one back. Quinn laughs.

"I can't believe you threw one back!"

"All's fair in love & war." Mercedes quotes.

Quinn smirks & throws another crouton.

**_MJMJMJ_**

Mercedes clicks the keys on her laptop quickly. "Yeah, I just got back from dinner with Quinn."

Rachel's voice flits from the cordless phone's receiver. "You two have been getting very close lately. I guess the God Squad is working out."

"It's not even that. We just got close when she lived with me & the whole seeing Beth being born. We drifted apart but since the God Squad, we've been spending more time together but not with the guys all the time."

Mercedes hopped straight on the computer & phone as soon as she got home. She wanted to catch up with the rest of her friends. Doing homework is always easier while gossiping. Trigonometry comes easy to her so it's easier to pay attention to the conversations than if she were to do history homework.

A track from Rent plays from her musical alarm as she solves formulas & waits for Rachel's reply.

"So you have Girl God Squad Time?"

Mercedes laughs. "I guess so. We don't talk about the club though. We don't even talk about glee."

"What do you talk about?"

"I don't even know!" Mercedes solves another problem as the i-Pod shuffles to another song.

"What did you talk about tonight?" A gargle is heard.

"Are you doing your nighttime ritual?!"

"Yes. But answer the question, Mercedes."

She rolls her eyes. "We talked about what's going on at school, what's going on here & both Sam & Puck."

"Speaking of hot boys, how's that situation going? I saw Puck hanging over you at morning rehearsals & Sam at after school rehearsals."

"I'm so confused! I know I was mad at Sam for telling the guys but I have _got_ to tell someone or I'll blow!"

"Want me to three-way, Kurt?!"

"I do need my favorite gay & stat!"

"Hold on a sec." Mercedes hears the tones from across the phone lines.

"Gaga's Haus of Monster, Kurt Hummel speaking. How may we rock your world?"

"Hey Kurt!" Mercedes shakes her head at her friend's foolish greeting.

"Kurt! Mercedes has dirt to dish & we are privy to the first helping."

"Rachel. Mercedes. What's the haps?"

"Mercedes was just about to spin the tale of her three-way drama with Puck & Sam."

"It is not a three-way!"

"Please! Sam is sprung! He's over here writing "Mercedes Evans" all over his stuff."

"How adorable!" Rachel squeals.

"How weird!" Mercedes blows out a breath. "Look, over the summer we had a fling. An all out fling. With romance & love making & the whole nine yards. But it ended when he moved back to Kentucky. I thought it was over!"

She takes a breath. "I met Shane & things were good. Then Sam came back & it was so confusing! He kinda wore me down with his... _everything_! & I liked Shane. I really did! But he wasn't Sam. I was in love with Sam. I _am_ in love with Sam."

She throws down her pencil & moves her hair out of her face.

"Girl, go on!" Kurt urges. "This is juicy!"

"I didn't like that Sam & I cheated on Shane so I told Shane & broke up with Sam. I wanted to make sure I was the same person I wanted to see when I looked in the mirror. Then after my conversations with Santana & Quinn & you guys, I sung that song for him but he didn't get it."

"He didn't get it? What was not to get?" Rachel sounds perplexed.

"It's a boy thing." Kurt murmurs.

"So I was really mixed up when Puck asked me out to dinner."

Kurt & Rachel whisper scream.

"Stop that!" Mercedes laughs. "We went as friends. He promised that if I needed him, he'd be there for me. Then Sam & Quinn walked in all lovey dovey."

"At which point you called me." Kurt interjects.

"Yes, I called you when I got home. You gave me great advice."

"Which was?"

"To talk to both Quinn & Sam which I did. Quinn made it seem like Sam told her we had sex so I confronted him but he instead admitted to telling the guys. Then all the stuff at school happened."

"So did Sam tell Quinn or not?" Rachel wants to know.

"No. They both told me he did not. So after rehearsals Puck took me downtown. We walked everywhere. We talked. We had ice cream. Then..."

"You cannot stop now!" Kurt gushes.

"He kissed me." Mercedes blurts out.

Kurt & Rachel scream for real this time.

"How'd it feel? Sometimes I used to think about how'd it feel to kiss Puck. Just to see what all the fuss is about." Kurt says.

"It's not that great. I like Finn better. He's not as experienced as Puck but I like it. The question is how'd it make you feel, Mercedes & is this going to happen again?" Rachel monologues.

Mercedes's head is spinning. "Um.. I don't know. We made out for a while. It was great. & I've kissed Finn, too. I think you're blinded by love, Berry."

"When did you kiss Finn?!" Kurt spurts. "Why did no one tell me?!"

"It was during that kissing booth thing." Rachel says. "Every girl in school kissed him. & if I'm blinded by love, Mercedes then it just proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that I'm right about this & you shouldn't date Puck. You love Sam. You just said it."

"I'm not done!" Mercedes snaps. "So Puck drives me home & we're talking about where to go from that point & I'm not sure we actually resolved anything but I was floating when I got out of his truck."

"How high?" Asks Kurt.

Mercedes growls. "Then when I got to my front door, Sam jumped up from behind a tree & gave me a heart attack!"

"So romantic! Just like in all the movies the right boy waits for his true love in the night while the villainous boy walks away oblivious." Rachel sighs.

"Stop watching movies, Rachel. I think you're missing the point." Mercedes laughs. "Anyway, go on, 'Cedes!"

"Thanks Kurt. So Sam said he wanted to talk so we left to go to Lookout Pointe."

"Lookout Pointe?!" A pair of high voices shriek in unison.

"Yes! We go to Lookout Pointe & we actually talked. We talked about everything that happened & how we felt at that moment." Mercedes stops talking.

There's silence as Kurt & Rachel wait for what's next. Mercedes closes her math book.

"Mercedes?" Kurt's voice is extremely quiet. "What happened next?"

Mercedes knew this was a mistake. This is why she didn't tell them the first time. It was too private! She gets up to put away her math work & get out her Spanish work. She's been taking Spanish for years so instead of Mr. Shue's intro class, she's a year four Spanish student & the work is much more difficult.

_ I wonder why it took Santana so long to get into this class._

"Mercedes, don't you ignore us! What happened?! I could march in there & ask Sam myself!" Kurt threatens.

"He may not tell you. I chewed him out over telling people too hard. Though I'm doing the same exact thing." She blows out a breath. "Fine. We had sex."

She hears a clatter. "Kurt? Rachel?" She brings her Spanish work back to her desk & gets to work.

"I'm here." Rachel pipes up. "Kurt?"

Seconds later, Kurt's voice pops back up on the line. "I think I fainted."

Rachel & Mercedes laugh.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kurt whispers into the phone. Someone must be in the room.

"& you can't say anything! I dropped Sam off at your house then I sped home so I wouldn't break curfew. Then I told my parents."

"You told your parents?!" Rachel is shocked.

"Just about last summer with Sam which I didn't go into too many details & about the stuff with school. Nothing about Sam & nothing about Puck."

"Insane!" Kurt breathes.

"My father blew the roof! He forbade me to see Sam anymore & he hasn't talked to me since. I'm so scared he hates me & isn't going to talk to me ever again."

"I'm sure he won't do that! Dr. Jones is a caring man. In time he'll understand that things just happen."

"Like your dads understood things happened with you & Finn?" Mercedes quips.

"Yes, my dads tried to reverse psychology us but we're not going to let that stop us from following our path that leads straight to us being together for the rest of our lives."

Mercedes can practically hear Kurt roll his eyes. "Papa Jones will not stay mad at you, Mercedes. He's just upset his little girl isn't a little girl anymore."

"I hope so. He going out of town to some stupid dentist convention & I don't want him leaving thinking I'm a slut."

"When is he leaving?" Kurt asks.

"In the morning. If we didn't have early rehearsals, I would sleep through his leaving. But I told my mom about both boys."

"How did she take it?" Rachel questions.

"She baked them cookies."

"What? Mama Rose baked cookies for the boys trying to get into her daughter's pants?!"

"Kurt!" Rachel reprimands.

"I'm just asking!"

"No. We had a lot of chocolate chips that were near expiring so she's been on a baking warpath. When she was informed of my indiscretions, she gave me advice to be honest & careful then she said she'll make cookies that said "no means no". But she actually just made normal chocolate chip cookies & I gave them to them. She made some for Quinn too. She knew I was going to dinner with her tonight."

"Oh. That makes sense. Your mother has always been very levelheaded." Rachel says knowingly.

"She was right about still seeing Quinn tonight. I had a great time. I felt like the stuff going on is happening to someone else & I could just relax. Until we left the restaurant. Coming home was so depressing. Daddy wouldn't look at me & I think my parents are fighting over the situation."

"Maybe they'll talk whenever they can while he's gone? How long will he be gone?" Rachel asks empathically.

"A week. In Las Vegas. But she has a lot of February weddings. She has one tomorrow night, the next night & another two nights after that. She's going to be super busy & I'm not sure she's going to want to patch things up while she's working."

"Maybe being around all those happy couples will remind her just how much she loves her husband?" Rachel offers.

"I hope so." Mercedes is nearly done with her Spanish. Something about talking (or music) always makes her focus better & do the work faster. "I'm going to text Sam & tell him to not talk to me at all tomorrow. I want to talk to Puck without interruptions. Then I'll do the same for him Monday."

"What do you mean?" Rachel sounds confused.

"I want to talk to Puck about things. Be open & honest like Momma said. I'm not trying to use him. I don't want him to feel like Shane did or for us to make Sam feel like Shane did. But I can't do that if Sam is hovering over us like the Black Vulture of Death."

Her friends laugh over her analogy. "That makes sense." Kurt says.

"& you're being very mature & fair." Rachel adds.

"Then I'll have all weekend to process how things go with Puck & I'll have a no Puck day with Sam. By the end of next week, I will have no more boy troubles!"


	7. What's Done in the Dark

**So I think I figured out how to do A/N this way. Yay for experimenting! But seriously sorry this is so short. I'll probably update later this week to overcompensate. Do you think that's a good idea? Let me know your thoughts &/or opinions. Lovin your reviews! :)**

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

_This is harder than I thought_. Mercedes thinks to herself as Sam lurks around the corner, spying on her & Puck.

"I don't know what kind of stuff the company is trying to pull but the true fans aren't buying it." Puck is saying, incensed.

"Puck, calm down. It's been three years & you're still tripping over Super Mario Bros.! Why don't you go into game design & make improvements from the inside?" She pats his arm.

"I never thought of that." He says thoughtfully, leaning against the locker next to hers.

It's almost lunch & most of the day is going well (with the exception of Stalker Sam) but she really needs a break from his rambling.

"Well I'm going." She tries to slink away.

"Where?" He frowns & pulls her back by her elbow.

"To the library. To study. With Quinn. Like yesterday." Mercedes stops herself from spilling.

"I didn't know you were there with Quinn."

"She joined me after you left. We thought we could study better together." She could see his wheels turning & threw out the words she knew would scare him off. "Trig & Spanish are easier to do with another person. & history." She adds knowing it was his most hated subject.

He back pedals fast. "Oh. That's good for you girls. I'm headin to the cafe. Maybe the weight room." He flexes.

Mercedes smiles. "Don't pull anything important."

Puck grins. "Never that! Why don't you skip studying & come watch me?"

Mercedes's face freezes as panic tries to race across it. "Oh. No. Oh no. I really need to keep my grades up. & Quinn is probably waiting for me."

Puck pouts. "I thought we were supposed to spend the day together. Sharing you with Quinn is not spending the day together."

"Come over tonight." Mercedes throws out & immediately regrets.

"Come over?" He raises an eyebrow. "Can't believe little 'Cedes is inviting me over."

"Not like that! Daddy is out of town."

"Ooooh! Daddy's outta town?" Puck rubs his hands together in glee.

"Stop it, Puck!" Mercedes fights to keep the smile from her face but he sees it. "Daddy's in Vegas for a week. My mom has a wedding at nine."

"So we have until nine? I'm okay with that!" Puck leans over & kisses her.

She squirms out from beneath him. "No, she works until eight on Fridays normally but with the wedding she has to book it to the event early so I probably won't see her until the morning."

"Oh. So we'll have a big ole house to ourselves until daylight comes?" He presses her against the lockers & leans into her, letting her feel just how much he likes the idea.

She gasps. "Um... no. We're going to do homework & hang. That's all." Her voice hitches on the last word.

"I'm okay with that, too. You keep forgetting that I like to just be with you, Mama." He lifts her chin up with one finger.

She blushes & smiles.

"See you in Trig. I'll be thinking about you all class long." He backs away slowly.

"You know we can sit together." It's easier to breathe with him farther away.

"I'm planning on you sittin in my lap."

"I'm not doing that Puck."

He walks away, his big shoulders moving as he chuckles.

"I'm not!"

He keeps moving as if he can't hear her. She looks at Sam who is glaring at Puck.

She grabs her lunch & work & heads to the library. She spots Quinn at a table by a window . She walks up. "Hey."

Quinn looks up & her face breaks into a sunny smile. "Hey! What took you so long?" She glances at her watch.

"Puck!" Mercedes sits down & lays her stuff out. "He wouldn't let up about that stupid game. He also tried to get me to watch him work out."

"He is such a muscle head."

"I don't know. I might do it one day." Mercedes smiles to herself unaware of Quinn's glare. _Puckerman & I are having a conversation soon! _"I scared him off with talk of homework. But I invited him over tonight so-" _That's good! Papa Jones will kick Puck out the second he sees him! _"he's happy. Especially since we'll be alone."

"What?!" Quinn's voice comes out sharp. "What about Papa Jones & Mama Rose?!"

"He went away on a business trip today. He won't be back for a week. FYI, we're _still_ not talking. Momma has a wedding tonight. By the time she comes in, I'll be asleep."

"Did you tell Puck that?"

"Yeah. But we're not going to do anything but hang out & do homework. The purpose of this day was to spend time with him. So I am."

"You really think he's not going to try anything?"

"I don't think so but I do know how to say no. & Puck isn't just a pervert."

Quinn purses her lips. "If you say so. Let me have half of your sandwich. I forgot my lunch today."

"So rude, Fabray!" Mercedes give Quinn half her sandwich. "You can have half my lunch. Why didn't you buy lunch?"

"Have you smelled what they were serving?! No thank you!"

Mercedes giggles. "Here. PB&J sandwich, Pringles, grapes & more cookies. She hasn't run out of chocolate chips yet."

"Why'd she buy so many in the first place?" Quinn spreads her new lunch on a napkin.

"I don't know. But she did & we have like two whole bags left. If I eat another chocolate chip pancake, I'll explode!"

Quinn laughs. "Is it really that bad?"

"Girl! You just don't know. With the weekend here, she's going to make chocolate chip waffles & chocolate chip muffins & chocolate milk!"

Quinn holds her stomach. "How about I come over tomorrow? That way you don't have to eat as much."

"Would you?! She's going to kill me! Death by chocolate."

"What a way to go!"

Mercedes laughs.

The librarian walks over & shushes the girls. They put their fingers to their mouths. She leaves & the girls crack up as silently as they can.

**_MJMJMJ_**

After school rehearsals were reserved for Nationals practice & today is no exception. Mercedes, Santana, Quinn & Tina are harmonizing in a huddle when Puck walks over & hands Mercedes a note.

She doesn't stop singing to open it & her voice hits a higher note than planned when she reads it. The other girls stop singing.

"What does it say?" Tina asks excitedly.

"Can't wait to see you tonight." Mercedes reads. She looks over to the Mohawk sporting boy in question. He's looking at her in what can only be described as total lust. She blushes.

"Ooooh!" Santana & Tina tease.

Quinn is not amused. "He actually wrote down that he couldn't wait to see you in ten minutes?"

Santana whispers in Quinn's ear. "Pull it back, baby mama."

"I think it's cute." Tina squeals. "I'm glad you have someone being nice to you."

"I like it, too." Mercedes smiles.

"I'm proud of you, Aretha. You're the only one of us who's circled back to Puck."

"That's not true Santana." Quinn snipes. "When Mercedes was dating him the first time, you were super jealous. When I was dating him, you were jealous. When Zizes was dating him, you were über jealous. Face it. If anybody has it bad for Puck, it's you."

Santana's eyes flash. "I may have been jealous but we never got back together. Unlike you & Finn." Quinn's eyes narrow. "You always said you only made sense for him."

Mercedes & Tina look at each other in confusion. Santana & Quinn were having a fight they weren't privy to.

"Things change Santana. People grow up. Seeing as how you're with Brittany. Shows how much you've grown."

Santana's face is red. "Thank you."

Quinn grins in victory. "You're welcome. Can we get back to singing now."

"Ooooh." Mercedes & Tina sing, wondering what that was all about.

Mr. Shue claps his hands. "Alright everyone. You sound good. We're getting there. It's the weekend. Go have fun!"

"Uh... Mr. Shue?" Finn speaks up. "We still wanted to sing for Mercedes. Is the lesson going to be over?"

"It can be an extended lesson."

"Guys, you don't have to. I'm feeling better now." Mercedes is flustered to be the center of attention again.

"Are you really? Cuz kids are still talking & we haven't seen you in the cafeteria all week." Artie wheels to her.

"& we owe you a song. Maybe even two. _We have to_." Mike adds.

Mercedes doesn't know what to say. Quinn steps up. "Next week is good. That way she can keep getting good vibes from us to combat all the bad ones from the school."

"Sooner or later people are going to have to find something new to talk about." Rachel puts in.

"& when they do, you'll be able to keep your head high." Finn finishes.

Mercedes smiles. "Okay. Okay. I'm fine with an extended lesson."

"Alright!" Mr. Shue cheers. He erases the previous lesson on top so the white board only reads the lesson for her. The class cheers with him. "Get out of here & live your life!"

The kids pack up their things & spill from the room, save Santana & Quinn.

Puck grabs Mercedes's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. But you know I'm driving my own car home right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll walk you."

Sam glares from the doorway then makes his way to his locker.

Santana waits for everyone to leave before shutting both doors. "What the hell was that about?!"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Quinn snaps.

"What was with that jealousy thing? You know I couldn't care less about Puck!"

"But you were pointing out how he wasn't worth her time."

"He's not."

"I know he's not!" Quinn puts her hands on her hips. "You have Brittany. Stop making Mercedes notice you!"

"I could have them both. I love Brittany you know. But I like Mercedes too."

"Yeah, I know all about how you like her."

"She's smart, she cute, she's funny & she's as talented as I am. You heard River Deep, Mountain High. It was the best thing you've ever heard."

"Yeah, because she was singing."

"Don't forget Dancing Queen. The one you & the pillsbury dough boy slow danced to at prom last year."

"Stop bringing up Finn! I don't care about him. He & Rachel deserve each other. & I deserve Mercedes."

"How the hell do you deserve her?!"

"Like you said, she's cute. We look good together."

"Not as good as we look. Our skin tones match like our hearts do."

"Please. It's called Ebony & Ivory, not Ebony & Cocoa."

"Cocoa?"

"You know what I mean. We look better together than you ever could. & she's smart. I mean I did get into Yale."

"Let you be their problem." Santana slides in sweetly.

Quinn frowns. "& she's probably going to be valedictorian. It's a toss up between her, Mike & I. We're matched. As for funny, we both laughed ourselves silly in the library. Not to mention we both have quit the Cheerios, we both dated Puck & Sam & we're in the God Squad together. How many things do you have in common?"

"We're in glee. We also dated Puck & Sam. We're both beautiful women of color." Santana looks Quinn up & down. "& Brittany & I quit the Cheerios, same as you two."

"Well her parents love me. They call me their other daughter."

"Their slutty daughter."

Quinn slaps Santana across the face. Santana slaps her back. Quinn points at Santana. "Leave Mercedes alone. Once Puck & Sam are out of the picture, she's mine."

"We'll see."

"Santana?" Brittany's innocent voice floats to the heated pair. They spin around to face the hurt blonde.

"Britt!" Santana gasps.

"Do you really like Mercedes?" She looks at Quinn. "Both of you?"

"I do. But you have to keep it a secret. I don't want to scare her off." Quinn points at Santana as she leaves. "Stay away from her!"

Santana rolls her eyes & faces Brittany. "I'm so sorry, Britt. I love you. I do. But there's a spark between me & Aretha & I don't know what to do."

Brittany nods wisely. "I do. Try it."

Santana screws up her face in confusion. "Try what?"

"Try to win her. If you don't then you know it's not meant to be. I don't want to keep you from her if it's true love."

"What about us? I don't wanna lose you. After everything we've been through."

"Maybe it's just a crush. But you need to see or else it'll be in the back of our minds for the rest of our lives & I don't want that for us."

Santana hugs Brittany as they both shed tears.


	8. Will Come to the Light

**Okay so it took me a while to update because I seem to refuse to write this story in order. I have like chapter ten & eleven & fifteen but no chapter eight. Crazy right? So I'm trying to fix that. Also I have two original characters, Mercedes's younger sister Marceline & Mike's younger brother Malcolm. They get screen time but mostly Mercy's sister because I feel like you need to understand who she is before you understand her actions. It'll make sense in later chapters. Thanks for all the reviews. Glad that people like it. I'm also glad I'm finally getting the hang of this. I was feeling like such a noob! So read, review & subscribe! :)**

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

Mercedes unlocks the front door. "Mom?" It's quiet. "Nope. She's not here."

She & Puck continue through the doorway. "Are you sure I parked my truck far away enough?"

"I don't know why you parked so far away in the first place. She won't be back for hours. We're not going to do anything, even if she comes home early. Which she won't." Mercedes adds hastily.

Puck visibly relaxes. "So where's the living room or kitchen?"

"We can go to my room. I'm going to need my computer & I don't want to lug everything down here."

Puck's eyes round.

"Do you want a snack? I can make something & we can take it upstairs. Or we can order something?"

"I'm okay for now. Maybe we can get pizza later."

"Sure. I'm going to check for a message from my mom. My room's the second door on the right upstairs." She disappears into another room.

Puck grabs their stuff & bounds up the steps. He goes to the right. He opens the first door. It's blue & red & filled with sports stuff. _Must be her brother's room._

He goes past the second door to the third. It's green & white & filled with stuffed animals. _I didn't know she had a little sister. Where is she?_ He can hear her moving downstairs & races back to the second bedroom. It's black & purple & filled with girly things.

Mercedes shows in the doorway seconds later. She pushes her sleeves to her elbows. "You can just put my backpack & stuff on the bed." She goes straight to her desk & boots up her laptop.

"Where do you want me to sit?" Puck asks uncertain of himself.

She looks back at him. "On the bed if you want. If you sit on the chairs, we'd have to talk louder." She gets up & plugs her iPod onto the alarm clock charger & presses shuffle. Music fills the room.

She puts her purse & jacket up & her cell on her desk. She looks back at Puck & laughs. "Sit down!" She puts her hand on his chest & backs him into the bed. When the edge stops him, she pushes harder until he falls backward.

He leans up on his elbows. "That's all you had to say. No need to rough me up!"

She laughs harder at his antics. She gets her homework out & puts up her backpack. She takes off her jewelry & spreads out her books. "My mom left a note saying she'd be back after midnight. I never understood why people want their florists at their weddings but..." Mercedes shrugs.

"Your mom's a florist?"

She nods. "Yup. Daddy's a dentist. That's where he is now. At a convention."

"Dentists have conventions?" That sounds very boring to Puck.

"I know. We went with him once & it was so boring! My sister fell asleep the minute someone talked to her about flossing & my brother complained the whole trip." She laughs. "Even my mom swore she was never going to another one."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Marceline? Yeah. She's at a boarding school in Switzerland. Or is it a convent in Scotland?" Mercedes screws up her face. "I forget."

Puck wants to know more but more importantly he wants to keep her talking. He never realized how open her face was when she was excited. "What school does your brother go to?"

"Princeton. I miss him. He won't be back until spring break. Even then it'll only be for a couple days."

Her face clouds with sadness & Puck immediately wants to cheer her up. "How's Trig.?"

She blinks at the change in conversation. "You're there, Puck!"

"I meant your grade."

"Oh! An A."

"Man, you're smart! I couldn't get an A in that class even if I cheated!"

Mercedes laughs. "How did you even get in then?"

"The other teachers passed me so I could leave their classes." He shrugs.

"That's not cool. You're not stupid, Puck." She sits on the bed next to him. "Why do you let people make you think you are?"

He shrugs again. "It's no big deal."

"Yes, it is! It's not fair. You're going to do amazing things one day."

Puck lays out flat & puts his hands behind his head. "Maybe."

Music is the only sound heard for a while. He turns his head & sees her gaze trained on him. He follows it to his belly where his shirt had risen. A 2 inch swath of skin is showing. He grins & sits up. "What ya looking at?"

She blinks. "What?"

He takes his jacket off & then his shirt. "What are you looking at?" He repeats.

Her face flushes as she scampers off the bed. "Nothing. We have homework. Let's do it. The homework!" She hops into her desk chair.

He can't keep the smile off his face at her skittishness. He moves his discarded clothing out of his way & stretches out on her bed. He gets out his math book. "What page are we on?"

"Um..." Mercedes has a hard time thinking. She opens her notebook to the last page that has writing on it. "391."

"If you sat over here, we could share answers." He cajoles.

"We can share answers like this." Mercedes takes off her shoes & socks & lets her toes stretch on the rug beneath her desk. "Can you take your boots off? You might get comfortable & I don't want mud on my bed."

"I'm not gonna get mud in your bed."

Mercedes shoots him a look. "Puck."

"Okay. The boots come off." He relents. "I don't know why you girls are so fussy about your beds in the first place."

"So your bed must be filthy?"

"No!" He drops his boots on her floor.

She grins. "Yes, it is!"

_We're talking about my bed. She has no idea what we're gonna do in hers!_ "It's not filthy. Has stuff on it but the sheets are clean." He defends himself.

She laughs. "Have you seen the first problem?"

He looks down. The words look like a jumble to him. He looks at her. "I told you; I don't know this stuff."

Mercedes gets up. "Yes, you do. You're just being lazy!" She sits close to him on the bed & leans over his textbook. "See all you have to do is play a matching game then use basic algebra to figure it out."

Instead of paying attention to her little lesson, Puck's noticing her intense stare & fruity smell. "You smell like fruit."

She looks up confused. "Oh. I- I guess it's my body wash. It's strawberries & cream." She didn't notice how very close he was.

"You smell good enough to eat." He murmurs, watching her brown eyes darken.

"Thank you!" She's so flustered; she has to look back down at the page just to be able to talk. "My shampoo smells the same." _Can he hear my heart pound?_

He reaches out & runs the back of his knuckles against her bare arm. "It's working for you."

"Puck!" She tries to readjust her volume. "We should focus on our work. We only have thirty problems." She fairly runs to her desk.

She misses his grin.

**_MJMJMJ_**

"That's the last one."

_Thank goodness! _Puck blows out a breath & throws his work on Mercedes's floor.

"Puck!" She gets up & gathers his homework up. "You just finished this. Why would you throw it on the ground?"

"I hate numbers! Math is stupid!" He rubs his hands over his face.

She packs his homework away in his backpack & sets it on the floor. "It is not. Our teacher isn't going to handle seeing you turn in your work on time. At least look forward to that!"

He nods. "Yeah, his eyes'll bug outta his head."

She laughs & sits next to his head. "Did you talk to Ms. Pillsbury about game designing courses in colleges?"

"Not yet. I forgot honestly." He shrugs. "No big deal."

"It is a big deal & Monday I'll go with you so you won't chicken out!"

He's about to tell her about calling him a wuss when he realizes something. "So you'll be with me Monday & not Evans?"

"Oh!" She slaps her forehead. "I forgot about Sam! Tuesday then."

He grins. _Forgetting so soon?_ "I like this song."

She turns to the music. "Really? I didn't know they were your style."

"It's a lot of things my style, Mama. Let's dance." He grabs her hand & hauls her against his chest.

They sway to the beat in silence before she rests her head against his chest & sighs in contentment.

"Sometimes you're Puck but at times like this, you're Noah."

He looks down at her. "What do you mean?"

"We all know Puck. Puckasaurs. Puckzilla. The sex shark." He grimaces. "& though he's a badass, he's also a jerk sometimes. But then there's Noah. Noah who named Beth & sees her as much as he can. Noah who cried when she was born. Noah who tries to help his friends whichever way he can. Noah is very sweet."

He blushes slightly at the compliments. "I think you're projecting Mama."

"Noah's smart too! Projecting." They both laugh. "Noah's a good guy."

The song ends but they don't stop moving. She looks up & finds him studying her. "What?"

"You are amazing, Mama." He leans down & captures her lips. She gasps at the contact. He takes advantage & slips his tongue into her mouth. They stop moving as he takes her face in his hands & deepens the kiss.

They're breathing hard when they part. His gaze intense, hers vulnerable.

_I have to stop this! It's too soon! This is crazy!_ All of Mercedes's internal protests are silenced when he kisses her again.

He steps back suddenly.

_ Where'd he go?!_ She opens her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He grins & takes her in his arms. _Just had to make sure!_ "Not a thing, Mama!" He plants his lips on hers for a kiss that leaves them breathless.

He turns & backs himself onto her bed. He sits abruptly. She stands with her hands on his shoulders. "What are you gonna do, Mama?"

She does nothing for a moment then swoops down for a kiss. He leans back & brings her down on top of him. She breaks the kiss. "Puck."

He repositions them on the bed better. "Say my name."

"Puck!" She slaps his chest softly.

"No. Say my name. My real one."

Her eyes search his gaze. "Noah."

He growls & drags her down for another kiss. She can't catch her breath by the time it's over. He plants kisses over her face & neck. She runs her nails gently over his biceps.

He kisses his way to her chest before resting his head between her breasts. _This __**is**__ moving fast!_ He tries to still his wildly pounding heart.

She wiggles until he loosens his grip, then she slides down his body a little. She stops where her jeans meet his & presses feather light kisses to his chest. He closes his eyes. She takes a nipple into her mouth & suckles deeply, running her tongue over the pebbled surface.

He sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. She switches to the other nipple. He hauls her up & plunges his tongue in her mouth. Her nails dig into his shoulders as she tries to hold on.

He strokes the roof of her mouth with his tongue. Her legs, splayed on each side of his thighs, tighten, causing him intense pleasure. His fingers go the buttons of her jeans & he deftly opens the three silver buttons. She slides her hand down his muscled arm to his strong hand where she stills its progression. Instead she presses his hand against her heat.

He slips his hand inside her pants & finds her wet. She moans. He laughs roughly. She grinds against his hand. He matches his speed to match his tongue & she makes little noises in the back of throat, turning him on even more.

He uses his free hand to unzip her jeans. She sits up suddenly. They both gasp for air & she fans herself. He sits up on his elbows, one hand shiny.

"If this goes any further, I'll need protection. I don't wanna be like Quinn." She tries to get a handle on her breathing.

"I don't have anything. I don't usually use protection."

"That's too irresponsible for me."

_Damn!_ Puck swears mentally.

She slides off him & rummages through her nightstand. She produces a box of condoms. He raises an eyebrow. "I believe in being safe. You've been lucky so far; luck doesn't last forever."

He grins. "Bring your sexy ass over here, Mama!"

She rolls her eyes & tries to keep the smile off her face. She opens the box & rips off a packet. "You do know how to put one on, don't you?" She throws it on his chest.

_I'd rather you put it on for me!_ "Nope." He shakes his head.

She sighs heavily & climbs atop him. "You open the packet-"

Puck moves the condom & rips her shirt off.

"Hey!" She covers herself.

"Didn't seem fair; you got to wear a shirt." He mocks. "In fact, your pants are undone & mine aren't."

She catches his drift & unbuttons his jeans. She tries to unzip them but his erection is causing a problem. She looks up, face red as a beet. "Your... uh. I can't get it down."

He can barely keep from laughing. "Try."

She puts one hand against his lower abdominal & the other to his zipper. She grasps it & pulls down gently. The fabric flies open as she reveals his boxers. He sucks in a breath. She cups his hardness.

His hands, which previously were laid flat on the bedspread, fist. Her thumb makes circles against his navel as her other hand learns his shape.

He can't take much more. "Stop that!" He moves both of her hands & tries to take off her jeans. She climbs off him & does it herself. Soon she's standing there in just her bra.

"Take that off too."

She begins to follow his rough command when she stills. "It's not fair that I'm nearly naked & you're still wearing jeans." She taunts.

He grins. _You ain't said nothing but a word!_ He shucks his jeans & boxers in one fell swoop. Her bra hits the ground. He leans back. Her gaze darkens considerably as she takes in all of him.

Puck Jr. bobs against his stomach in excitement. He crooks a finger at her. "Come here."

She climbs back on top of him. He doesn't move, content to have her splayed atop him. She grabs the condom. "Want me to put it on now?"

He almost forgot about the contraceptive. He nods. She sits back & rolls it along his length. He rubs the outside of her thighs, waiting for her to finish.

Once it's on, she looks at him, her face open & trusting. He continues to caress her. "You sure about this?" He asks her.

Mercedes nods. "I trust you."

Warmth spreads through his chest, making him uncomfortable. He brings her down for a kiss to dispel the feeling.

Things grow increasingly warm as they round second base & go towards third. She's rocking against his hips in an effort to get closer & he has his hands all over her body as if trying to memorize her.

He breaks the kiss & repositions her. "Are you ready?" She nods mutely & he slowly sets her on his stiff member. Her eyes squeeze shut at the sensations running through her. Her fingers leave little scratches on his chest as evidence of her passion.

He throws his head back as she's finally full. He doesn't move, giving her a chance to adjust to him.

They stay like that for a moment before she swivels her hips. His eyes pop open. "Damn Mama! That was quick!"

She grins. _He feels as big as Sam. I wonder which one's bigger._ She had thoroughly checked out Puck's penis prior to his entrance into her body & was very impressed. She shakes her head to get rid of thoughts of Sam. "Guess my body just wants you."

His laugh is harsh. "That sounds good to me!" He puts his hands on her hips & lifts her up slightly then brings her back down. Her lips part & her eyes glaze over slightly. He grins & does it again.

"Puck!" She breathes.

He stops. "It's Noah to you!"

"Noah!" She clutches his chest.

He begins again but faster. Soon she can't catch her breath & reaches her climax in a rush. She slumps against him while he stays completely still.

She stirs. "Why didn't you-" she blushes hotly. "You know?"

"Just waitin on you." He moves his hips & delights when she gasps. It's a little easier for him to move within her now & he takes full advantage. He has her moaning within seconds.

"Noah! Noah! Please!"

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

Her eyes burn brightly. "I want you. To- to come with me." She stutters.

His grin in the picture of lecherous. "Whatever you want Mama!" He flips her onto her back & increases his strokes. She wraps her legs around his waist & tightens them. His movements aren't as smooth as he's growing closer to the edge.

He pounds into her with reckless abandon. She leaves marks on his back & bites at his shoulders in an attempt to gain control of herself. Puck's having none of that & changes the angle of his strokes.

He lifts her slightly & power thrusts into her & she feels him nearly touch her pelvic wall. She closes her eyes & throws her head back. "Noah!"

"That's it Mama!" Veins are apparent on his neck & he can't hold on much longer. Their bodies are slick with sweat & her hands can't hold on to him.

Her eyes open & she moans. "I can't hold on."

He takes his cue & thrusts harder & deeper. Her thighs shake as she begins her climax & he grows frantic with his. She stiffens & he goes on then stiffens himself.

"Noah!"

"Mercy!"

His hips continue to buck in the aftermath but soon he stills. She rubs his hands over his back & shoulders to his chest & arms. She doesn't mind his weight on her.

Minutes later he raises his head & kisses her. She's afraid of what he's going to say so she deepens the kiss. He breaks it. "Thank you Mama."

She wasn't expecting that. The aftershocks are still rolling through her body & she wiggles. "What for?"

He rocks into her. "Trusting me."

_Don't you dare cry, Mercedes Jones! This is a good moment. Don't ruin it!_ It's too late. Tears slide down her cheeks.

He frowns & wipes them away. "What's wrong? Was I - did I make you uncomfortable? Was I too rough? Am I heavy?" He tries to move off her but she tightens her legs.

"No. No. It's just that... Thank _you_, Puck. You're really amazing." She can't quite make sense of her emotions. "This moment, this moment right here & now is perfect. & you gave that to me."

Puck relaxes. "Oh." He nuzzles her chin & she giggles in response. "Well I'll take that." He stops. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry!"

She laughs. _Boys!_ "We can still order pizza."

"I'm down with that!"

**_MJMJMJ_**

Mercedes stirs. She stretches & finds herself very sore in certain spots. _What in the world?_

She looks around her bedroom & her gaze lands on the bed where a prone form is lying next to her. She almost screams before memories of the night before come rushing back.

Her & Puck doing homework. Her & Puck having sex. Her & Puck eating pizza. Her & Puck having sex three more times. No wonder she's sore.

She checks her clock & sees it's five. She gingerly rises to avoid waking him up & leaves her room. Her parents' bedroom is across the hall & she tiptoes to the door. She opens it & finds her mother asleep. She closes the door & quietly runs to her room.

She climbs into bed & leans over Puck. His resting face makes her smile. _He looks like a little boy!_ Her heart melts at the sight. As she's staring, he rolls over & reaches for something in his sleep. His hand collides with her waist & he pulls her closer.

She really doesn't want to wake him up now. She lies still until 5:15 & then she touches his shoulder. "Puck. Puck you gotta wake up." She whispers.

He doesn't move. She touches his face softly. He still doesn't stir. She takes him in her arms & gives him a kiss guaranteed to wake him up. & she's right. He moves his hips & kisses her back before eventually opening his eyes.

He frowns in confusion then brightens as he remembers where he is. "Hey." His voice rough with sleep.

"Good morning."

He rolls on top of her & positions himself between her thighs. "Puck wait!" He stills. "As much as this would be fun, my mom is home."

He rears back slightly. His eyebrow swings up. "That makes it that much better!"

"No!" She cries, shushing him. "You damn freak! I'm not having sex with a parent home! So disrespectful!"

"You say disrespectful, I say a major thrill. C'mon Mama. How quiet can you be?"

She purses her lips. "That's not a thrill."

"I understand. I know how you like to scream my name. I get it. Really."

"Don't even. I could be quiet. I _am_ quiet!"

"Please! I had you screaming your head off all night!"

She blushes hotly. "I can be quiet!"

He rocks into her. "Prove it!"

She soon proves she can be quiet but it's extremely difficult. She has to kiss him breathless & scream into his mouth but she's quiet. As they cool down in the aftermath, he says, "I guess you can be quiet, Mama. Respect!"

She rolls her eyes. "Get off me. You have to be gone before my mom gets up."

"What time does she usually wake up on Saturdays?"

"Around eight. But she has a wedding today so it might be earlier. You have to be long gone before she even goes to the bathroom!"

"Speaking of which..."

Her face twists as she realizes what he's saying. "Ew Puck!"

"What?" He laughs. "It was either or. I think I made the right choice."

"Get out of me. Get _off_ of me. There's a restroom downstairs. Put your jeans on & I'll bring the rest of your stuff."

"What if your mom gets up?"

"I can walk you to the staircase. Just run down fast. She won't be able to hear you after that."

They get up to put their plan into action. Mercedes walks him to the staircase & he rushes to find the bathroom. She tiptoes back to her room & gathers his socks, boxers, jacket & backpack. She picks up his boots & makes her way downstairs.

She knocks on the bathroom door. "Puck? Are you done?"

She hears water splashing. She turns to knob to find him washing his hands. "Here." She hands him his clothing & shuts the door quickly.

He emerges a minute later. "I'm good."

She takes his hand & leads him to the front door. "Here's your backpack."

"What about my shirt?" He grins.

She looks down. After ordering the pizza, she had shimmied into his shirt & simply never took it off. It's the only article of clothing she's wearing. She blushes. "I'll give it to you later."

"Promise?"

"Puck!" She slaps his chest. "Zip up your jacket before you catch your death."

"Yes, Mama!" He zips up his jacket dutifully. "Now get over here & give Puckasaurs some sugar."

She laughs softly. "Sugar?" She stands on her toes & presses her mouth to his. They're kissing so long that Mercedes hears stirring from upstairs. She breaks off the kiss. "Go!"

"I'll sext you." He opens the door.

"What? You mean text."

He looks at her. "Sure."

Her face is red as she gives him one last kiss. "Later Mama!" He salutes her & jogs off across the yard. She rolls her eyes with a smile & heads to the kitchen for a glass of water.

She gets a glass from the cabinet, turns on the water in the sink & fills it up. As she's drinking it, she hears footsteps behind her. "Mercy? I can't believe you're up so early."

Mercedes faces her mother & hopes she can't read her face. "Morning Mama. Quinn said she'd be coming over today. I don't know what time so I got up just in case." She hates lying to her mother but was she really going to say she was sneaking a boy out of the house?

"Yay! Quinn's coming over? I'll get started on making chocolate chip muffins. She'll love those!" Mrs. Jones starts opening the cupboards excitedly.

Mercedes laughs to herself. _I knew it! _She races upstairs to grab her phone & texts Quinn. At the last second she changes her mind & calls.

It rings for a few minutes before a decidedly un-cheerful voice answers gruffly. "What?!"

Mercedes laughs. "Quinn. It's me. My mom is awake & making chocolate chip muffins. I told you. Death by chocolate."

Quinn's laugh is muffled. "I'll jump in the shower & be there in thirty. Why is she making breakfast so early?"

"She has a wedding today. But it's not early. It's-" Mercedes checks her clock. "6:30?!" She yelps.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes can hear covers rustle so she assumes Quinn is sitting up.

"I- um... If I tell you, you can't tell anyone!" Mercedes tries to rationalize how what she was about to do was different from what Sam did. "Puck just left."

"What?!" Mercedes heard that loud & clear. _Ow!_ "I'm staying all weekend!" There's a click & Quinn is off the line.

_ Ok. That was a little weird_. Mercedes goes to her window & checks to make sure Puck is gone. She doesn't see anyone so she gathers her stuff to take her own shower.

She looks at her rumbled bed & smiles. Her cheeks tint. She heads to the bathroom.

**_MJMJMJ_**

"I have a whole bag left & a little in this one." Mrs. Jones says.

"Why'd you get so many?" Quinn asks, finishing her second muffin.

"I think I kept forgetting we had some so I'd just buy a new bag when I went shopping." Mrs. Jones shrugs. She pops the last of her muffin into her mouth. She brushes the crumbs from her fingers. "So what are my girls up to today?"

Mercedes shrugs. "I don't know. I did all my homework last night. Do you have any?" She asks Quinn.

She shakes her head. "Nope. I finished mine too."

"I'm so proud of you two! Well I gotta go get dressed. That wedding's at one so I need to get a move on." With that she disappears upstairs.

The girls finish their breakfast in silence. Mercedes loads the dishwasher when they're done. "So what are we gonna do?"

Quinn shrugs. "We can hang out in your room while we brainstorm."

"Okay."

They make their way to Mercedes's bedroom. Mercedes starts to make her bed.

"Embarrassed by Puck?" Quinn sits in the desk chair.

"No! I just want to clean my room. It helps me think."

"So how was it?"

Mercedes looks at her. "Quinn, you've slept with him. You know."

"I can barely remember it. It was two years ago."

"& you could help!" Mercedes points out as she finishes her bed. Quinn grins & begins to help straighten out the room. "So you don't remember _anything_?" _I could never forget!_

"I remember feeling hot. & when he entered me, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. But at the time I didn't really feel for him so I think that might have made a difference."

Mercedes nods. "I understand that. Feelings make a difference."

Quinn looks up. "Are you saying you have feelings for _Puck_?!"

"I don't know." Mercedes answers honestly. "I love Sam. I really do. When I'm with him, I feel electrified. Like I'm flying or something. But with Puck it's like I'm going down a lazy river. I'm really calm. You know?" She sits on her bed.

Quinn joins her. "Yeah. I know."

"Do you feel like that about Puck now?"

"No!"

Mercedes laughs. "What about Finn? I know Santana bugged you about him yesterday but do you still have feelings for him?"

"Finn is my first love so I'll always think of him fondly but I'm glad he & Rachel are together. They're made for each other though I don't think they should be getting married so young."

"How about Puck?"

"Puck was my first & because of him, there's Beth. I'll always have a place in my heart for him because of that. But I've beyond moved on from him."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam steadied me at a time in my life that I needed it so I'll always be grateful but we're_ not_a match made in heaven."

"We need to find you somebody!" Mercedes says determinedly.

"You have enough love troubles for the both of us."

"That- that is different. How about Joe? He's super cute."

Quinn nods & moves to sit beside Mercedes at the head of her bed. "He is but to tell the truth, I'm interested in someone else."

Mercedes's eyes widen. "Who is it?! Do I know him?"

Quinn laughs. "You'll know soon enough."

"Going slow?" Quinn nods. "I understand. Don't wanna get hurt if it doesn't work out."

Quinn's face tightens. _I hope it works out._

There's a knock at the door. Mrs. Jones pokes her head in. "Hey girls. I'm about to head out."

"Okay Mom." Mercedes says. "Have a good day at work.

"Bye Mom. You should catch the bouquet though."

"Why, Quinn? I'm already married."

"So those single girls can get a life!"

They all laugh.

"Mercedes when I came to check on you when I got home, you were spread out all over the bed! I thought maybe you had a bad dream or something the way you were sprawled."

Mercedes face stills. "Oh. You checked on me?"

"Yeah. I turned your light off & kissed your forehead. Then I took a shower. There was a cake fight last night & I looked a mess!" Mrs. Jones laughs. "Well I gotta go. Bye girls!" She closes the door.

"Bye!" They chorus until they hear the front door slam. Mercedes reaches for her phone while Quinn turns to her. "Where the hell was Puck during this?!"

"I don't know! I'm about to call him to find out!" Mercedes frantically dials. "I didn't realize my light was still on!"

"Hey Mama!" Puck's cocky tones are heard clearly in the silent room.

"Bring your butt back here now!" Mercedes is a bundle of nerves. She remembers her manners. "Please?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hangs up.

"I thought today was Sister Day?" Quinn frowns.

"Well it's gonna be Sister & a Mister Day cuz I have to find out if my mom knows or not. I can't do this Quinn!" She lies flat on her back in panic.

Quinn lays her body on top of Mercedes & hugs her. "It's okay. No matter what Puck says, we can figure out a plan & you'll be fine."

"Promise?" Mercedes brown eyes are troubled.

"Promise."

They lay like that until they hear knocking on the door. Quinn moves so Mercedes can get up. The brunette races down the stairs. Quinn rolls her eyes & lies back down. _I'm not about to meet that lunkhead_.

Downstairs, Mercedes pulls open the door & hauls the boy inside.

"Whoa! Didn't know you'd be so glad to see me so soon. Isn't your mom here?"

"No."

"Good." Puck moves to kiss her but she steps away from him & closes the door.

"Come on!" She takes his hand & runs upstairs.

_ I like this! Today is awesome!_ Puck thinks to himself. "Wanna be against the wall again? I know how you like that."

"Really Puck? Keep it in your pants." Quinn says crossly.

Mercedes pushes her door open & lets go of his hand in order to jump on the bed. She pats a space on the bedspread. "We need to talk."

_ Uh oh!_ He takes off his boots & jacket then crawls onto the bed. "What about?"

"My mom said she checked on me last night."

Puck raises his eyebrows. "Really? When?"

"You don't know?! Is that a good thing?" Mercedes turns to Quinn, who shrugs.

"Oh yeah." He snaps his fingers. "I went to the bathroom at like 12:30 or something."

"What?! How come-" Mercedes snaps her fingers as she figures out what probably happened. "She probably checked on me while you were in the bathroom. She never pays attention to the hall bathroom because she & Daddy have one in their room. She probably thought I closed the door the last time I was in there."

"Makes sense." Quinn says. "It was after midnight & she was tired. Why would she check all the doors?"

Mercedes blows out a breath of relief. "I thought I was a goner!" She leans back against her pillows.

"Don't worry so much Mama!" Puck squeezes her knee. Quinn lies flat & frowns at the ceiling.

"I guess. So seriously. What are we going to do today? I don't wanna be in the house."

**_MJMJMJ_**

In the end they settle on the movies. The trio exit the theater extremely confused.

"I feel like I wasted my entire life in there!" Mercedes rubs her eyes as if in pain.

"Am I dead? I really hope I'm not dead cuz if I am, then that was hell!" Quinn puts her hands on her hips.

Puck runs a hand over his Mohawk. "Remind me to never watch that entire genre again. Ever!"

They set off towards Breadstix.

"That was really awful!" Mercedes is amazed at the poor film. "I mean not one thing about that movie appealed to me!"

Quinn nods. "The acting was subpar at best, the clothing was obviously mishandled hand-me-downs & the premise for the movie was entirely illogical & completely laughable."

"The singing was off key. The dancing was stiff. The quality of the visuals was grainy! I could have shot that better from a camera for a toddler!" Mercedes agrees.

Quinn goes on. "Ugh & the actors were so unattractive that the musical score was the best part & that made my ears bleed!"

"The script was garbage!" Puck throws in.

The girls look at him. Mercedes nods. "The dialogue _was_ very unnatural."

"Next time _we_ pick the movie, Puckerman!" Quinn swears.

"My bad. This one's on me." Puck ducks his head. They reach the restaurant & he pulls open the door for the ladies.

The hostess looks up & smiles. "Party of three?"

Quinn nods.

The hostess picks up three menus & gestures for the teens to follow her. As they make their way to a booth in the back, the Gleeks acknowledge various customers they know.

The hostess picks up the fourth place setting & silverware. "Any beverages to start you off?"

"Coke." Puck grunts looking over his menu.

"Diet Sierra Mist for us." Quinn orders for Mercedes & herself.

"Okay. Your waitress will be with you in a moment & I'll be back with your drinks."

"I can't believe you ordered her drink! How come you're not pissed?!" Puck frowns at Mercedes. "I thought you said it was chauvinistic to order for your date."

"It is. Unless you've been dating for a long time then it's slightly cute. But this isn't a date. It's a lunch & my friend did it. I'm just shocked she remembered!"

"Of course I remember!" Quinn exclaims. "You're the one who got me drinking it! Remember we went to that one restaurant & you ordered it & I said that I hated drinking diet soda & that the good thing about being pregnant was that I didn't have to do that anymore as long as it was caffeine free?"

"Oh yeah! I said that was because _diet soda was meant to punish you for liking soda in the first place_." Mercedes & Quinn laugh.

"Then you told me that _diet Sierra Mist is the only diet soda worth drinking because they messed up the formula for the normal one & the diet was the lesser of two evils_."

"Soda? Being evil?" Puck deadpans.

"Hey! It's a fine line that we must travel. But diet SM is good. Especially after the second glass. After that it's natural." Mercedes shrugs.

The hostess returns with their drinks & leaves with a smile.

"Who the hell greenlit that movie?!" Mercedes bursts out with suddenly.

Puck & Quinn laugh at her serious face. "Mama, it ain't a big deal."

Quinn takes a sip of her soda before replying, "You know the nineties were full of bad decisions!"

"Q, that movie was from the eighties!" Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"That decade was worst!" Quinn wrinkles her nose. "Hair bands? Really? Who thought that was a fantastic idea?!" She stresses out the word _fantastic_.

"Hey!" Puck defends. "Hair bands were cool!"

"So were tiny backpack purses but things aren't always supposed to be cool. Sometimes they're just stupid."

"Guys!" Mercedes waves her hands. "Any decade before now is officially a cultural disaster. Okay?"

"Agreed!" Quinn nods.

Puck shrugs. "Fine."

A redhead literally bouncing on her heels runs to their table. "What can I get ya?"

She entirely too bubbly for Quinn's taste but Mercedes smiles. "I'd like the Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo & the Caesar salad with ranch instead of Caesar dressing, please."

The waitress nods as she jots down the brunette's order.

Puck squints at her name tag. "Ashley, is it?" He grins his famous bad boy smirk & continues. "Spaghetti & Meatballs. Loaded Baked Potato instead of a salad with sour cream."

Ashley smiles. "That's a good choice."

Quinn nearly gags. "I'll have the Chicken Parmesan with a Greek salad."

Ashley finishes writing & hops away after a wink at Puck.

"Is that your default?" Quinn snaps.

"What I do?" Puck turns over the menu the waitress forgot to retrieve.

"Flirting." She deadpans.

"It did seem effortless, Puck. Like you didn't even know you were doing it but a pretty girl in the vicinity & it automatically switched on." Mercedes agrees.

Puck runs his hand over his Mohawk. "Didn't realize that. Sorry Mama. Q." He throws out Quinn's name as an afterthought. "Guess I can't help it."

"It's cute but try to contain it sometimes." Mercedes reaches over & pays his hand. "You don't want the wrong kind of attention, do you?"

"Please! He likes _all_ attention!" Quinn pulls a face.

"Stop it, Quinn!" Mercedes gently scolds.

"Yeah, stop it Quinn!" Puck mimics in a high voice & sticks his tongue out. Quinn returns the favor. Mercedes laughs. _It's like they're two!_

Ashley soon returns with the salads & Puck's potato. "Here's your potato with extra sour cream!" She takes away their menus with a flourish.

"Slut."

"Quinn!"

"Sorry Merce. I meant she knew her stuff."

"Right." Mercedes purses her lips.

Puck can't control his laughter.

**_MJMJMJ_**

Mercedes flips her hair over & brushes the top of her head again in an effort to get the shiny mass to lie flat against her scalp. "I'm just saying you sounded very jealous."

"I was not jealous! We were there as friends & she's taking all of his attention away from you - _us!_ It was very low class." Quinn crosses her arms.

Mercedes laughs. "Okay Q Card. Whatever you say." She turns back to her mirror.

_ I should be glad his attention was diverted. I could have had Merce all to myself_. Quinn thinks to herself. _No. Merce deserves all the attention in the world. Even from Super Slut Puck_.

Aloud she remarks, "Why weren't you jealous?"

Mercedes shrugs. "I don't know. I'm not really a jealous or possessive person. Plus we're not official or anything. & there's Sam." She bites her lip. "& I think I knew he didn't mean it. Her flirting meant nothing to me cuz he wasn't interested in her. I guess that helps."

"Even if he was interested a little she still wouldn't have stood a chance. You shine brighter on your worst days than she ever could on her best." Quinn leans back against her pillow.

Mercedes puts the brush down & turns off her light. "Thanks girl. You shine kinda bright yourself." She climbs into the bed, arranging the covers around herself.

"Love you, Merce."

"Love you too, Q Card."

"Night."

"Go to sleep Fabray!"

Quinn giggles as Mercedes wraps her arms around her & they fall into a deep sleep.


	9. I Know Who You Loved Last Summer

_**So I know I've been gone for like damn near two months but I was so sick, it was ridiculous! I actually lost my hearing until recently. Also I started writing a couple new fics (all Ms. Jones of course); one of which, I'll be posting today! Ahhhh! Yeah I'm a goober. I honestly had the endgame already settled but to be fair, this is my first fanfic. I never even heard of it before April of this year & I didn't discover this sight until the end of that month! I had already written three chapters but once I got into it, it took on a life of its own. I still have an endgame in mind but it's going to be a rocky road getting there! Leave any suggestions & I'll try to write them in.**_

_**Also anyone who thinks Mercedes shouldn't have slept with Puck should keep their ears peeled for the next few chapters. It's real easy to throw stones but we all live in glass houses. Though it is within my right to have her do whatever she wants, having sex with Puck was a long time coming & actually served a purpose.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"So today is just me & you? No Puck?" Sam reaffirms.

"Yes!" Mercedes closes her locker. "I won't even talk to him in class. I'll be with you between classes. Sit next to you in glee. All day."

"Even lunch?"

"No."

"I thought you said it was my day?" Sam pouts.

She laughs. "I eat lunch with Quinn in the library."

"So that's where you've been disappearing to! I'll come too." He leans into her personal space.

She puts a hand to his chest, halting his lustful advances. "No. It's a sister thing."

"I could have sworn your sister was in England."

"Scotland. & you know what I mean." She giggles. _What is it about him that makes me giggle?! _"Be nice."

"Fine." He kisses her neck. "So I have time at school excluding lunch. What about after?"

"Glee." Her face is a mask of confusion.

"After glee."

"Oh! Don't you have practice or something?" He shakes his head. "Well come over."

He grins his lopsided grin.

"No! No monkey business!" _I've learned my lesson!_

He pouts & presses another kiss to her soft skin. "Awwww Mercy! You can't tell me you didn't enjoy last week."

She blushes hotly. "Stop that, Sammy! We should have talked about that sooner but things have been... hectic to say the least."

"We'll talk tonight." He threads his fingers through hers & ambles to the choir room. "We can put on The Bodyguard, eat Chinese & talk about us. At least before your dad barges in wanting to skin me alive."

"Daddy's not in Lima." She snaps her mouth shut. _I really have to quit doing that_.

"Well your mom must have questions. At least I do. I found a cookie that said "no means no" in that bag of cookies she made me."

_ She really did that?!_ Mercedes laughs. "She won't be home until at least eleven. She has another wedding. I told you; February is her busy month. Well after June."

Sam waggles his eyebrows & says in his best James Earl Jones voice. "I think I've won the lottery!"

She bites her lip to keep from laughing. "You haven't. It's a school night & you'll be gone by ten."

"Yes, Ma'am!" He lets her enter the choir room ahead of him. He immediately spots Puck & steers her in the opposite direction.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to sit by him!"

Mercedes can't even pretend that isn't funny & laughs. "Jealousy isn't an attractive quality, Evans." She takes his face in her hands & kisses him chastely. "But you are too adorable!"

They sit on the other side of the room, leaving plenty of seats between them & Puck.

Mr. Shue walks in, looking especially tired this morning. "I hate Mondays!" The class laughs at their normally chipper teacher's dour face. "Garfield was right; Mondays are just plain awful!"

The class laughs.

"Anyone have a song to share?" He sets his satchel on a chair & sits next to it, taking a sip from his coffee mug.

Puck stands up.

"Why?!" Sam whispers with a groan. Mercedes elbows him.

"Tina & Artie are in this too." Puck strides to the front of the room. "This isn't exactly an empowerment song."

"Yeah, it's more of a badass anthem that my boo will surely understand." Artie situates his wheelchair. "It's about being the best & not letting anyone tell you different."

"Isn't that empowerment?" Sugar asks confused.

"It would be..." Tina starts. "You'll see."

"The stage is all yours." Mr. Shue waves his hand.

Tina completely blows away the chorus in a way no one's seen before, sounding better than Rihanna herself. With Puck & Artie rapping, their rendition of Jay-Z, Kanye West & Rihanna's hit, _Run This Town_ is a major success. The class goes wild in appreciation.

"I understand what you meant." Mr. Shue grins. "What do you think Mercedes?"

"I loved it!" Mercedes claps hard. "You guys were amazing! I didn't even know you could sound like that Tina! I'm so proud of you!"

Tina blushes prettily. "Thank you."

"Do you get it though?" Artie wants to know.

"Yeah, I got it, boo. Thank you!" Mercedes gets up to hug her friends but Sam stops her before she gets to Puck.

She rolls her eyes. _I'll get to you tomorrow_, she mouths to the Jew & hugs Tina & Artie.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Shue asks while everyone sits down.

Finn stands up. "Sam should sing something."

"What?!" Sam whips his head around & stares down the taller boy.

Finn shrugs. "She's your girlfriend."

"No, I'm-"

Sam claps a hand over Mercedes's mouth. She rolls her eyes. Puck snorts. Sam narrows his eyes. "I have a song. If Artie, Mike & Blaine back me up."

The boys nod & move to the front of the room. Sam huddles them together with the band & discuss the song. Everyone nods & they get into place.

Sam, rubbing a spot above his heart, nods to band & they start. Sam & the boys perform Big Time Rush's _Stuck_. The girls all go crazy! They scream & chant the boys' names.

After, Sam walks to Mercedes & kisses her cheek. She squeals, "I love BTR!"

He throws her his lopsided grin. "I know." Sam sits beside her & puts his arm around her.

The other boys sit & Mr. Shue claps heartily. "I know that was for Cedes but that was Nationals material!"

The entire class applauds. Mr. Shue stands. "Unfortunately we have to cut this practice short. I have a few calls to make. You can hang out here until classes begin if you want." He moves into his office & closes the door.

"You guys are amazing." Mercedes smiles. "I still can't get over you Tina! Why don't you do more hip hop if you sound like that?"

Tina shrugs sheepishly. "You know I like mainstream as well as emo."

"Yeah but liking something isn't the same as completely _killing_ it!" Mercedes walks to a wall jack & plugs in her iPhone. She scrolls through her iTunes library until she finds the song she wants.

The beat begins immediately & Mercedes lets loose an amazing run.

_**Oh boy**__**  
**__**Oh!**__**  
**__**Killing me softly**__**  
**__**& I'm still falling**__**  
**__**Still the one I need**__**  
**__**I will always be with you**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**You got me all gone**__**  
**__**Don't ever let me go**__**  
**__**Say it real loud if you fly**__**  
**__**If you leave me**__**  
**__**You're out of your mind**__****_

_**My baby is a 10**__**  
**__**We dressing to the 9**__**  
**__**He pick me up, with 8**__**  
**__**Make me feel so lucky 7**__**  
**__**He kiss me in his 6**__**  
**__**We be making love in 5**__**  
**__**Still the one I do this 4**__**  
**__**I'm trying to make us 3**__**  
**__**From that 2**__**  
**__**He still the 1**__**  
**_

Tina takes over.

_****__**There's ups & downs in this love**__**  
**__**Got a lot to learn in this love**__**  
**__**Through the good & the bad**__**  
**__**Still got love**__**  
**__**Dedicated to the one I love, hey**_

Santana wiggles in between the two & belts out the next verse._****_

_**Still love the way he talk**__**  
**__**Still love the way I sing**__**  
**__**Still love the way he rock them**__**  
**__**Black diamonds in that chain**__**  
**__**Still all up on each other**__**  
**__**Ain't a damn thing change**__**  
**__**My girls can't tell me nothing**__**  
**__**I'm gone in the brain**__**  
**__**I'm all up under him like it's cold**__**  
**__**Winter time**__**  
**__**All up in the kitchen in my heels**__**  
**__**Dinner time**__**  
**__**Do whatever that it takes**__**  
**__**He got a winner's mind**__**  
**__**Give it all to him**__**  
**__**Meet him at the finish line**__****_

_**Me and my boo**__**  
**__**In my boo coup ridin**__**  
**__**All up in that black with his chick right beside him**__**  
**__**Ladies, if you love your man**__**  
**__**Show him you the fliest**__**  
**__**Grind up on it, girl**__**  
**__**Show him how you ride it**__**  
**__**Me & my boo**__**  
**__**In my boo boo ridin**__**  
**__**All up in that black**__**  
**__**With his chick right**__**  
**__**Beside him**__**  
**__**Ladies, if you love your man**__**  
**__**Show him you the fliest**__**  
**__**Grind up on it, girl**__**  
**__**Show him how you ride it**_

Mercedes takes the reins again._****_

_**Oh**__**  
**__**Killing me softly**__**  
**__**& I'm still falling**__**  
**__**Still the one I need**__**  
**__**I will always be with you**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**You got me all gone**__**  
**__**Don't ever let me go**__**  
**__**Say it real loud if you fly**__**  
**__**If you leave me**__**  
**__**You out of yo mind**_

All three harmonize & move like water to choreography executed on the fly._****_

_**My baby is a 10**__**  
**__**We dressing to the 9**__**  
**__**He pick me up, we 8**__**  
**__**Make me feel so lucky 7**__**  
**__**He kiss me in his 6**__**  
**__**We be making love in 5**__**  
**__**Still the one I do this 4**__**  
**__**I'm trying to make us 3**__**  
**__**From that 2**__**  
**__**He still the 1**__**  
**_

Santana sings with much passion towards Artie, whose praise hand is waving extra hard.

_****__**Yup, I put it on him**__**  
**__**It ain't nothing that I can't do**__**  
**__**Yup, I buy my own**__**  
**__**If he deserve it**__**  
**__**Buy his shhh, too**__**  
**__**All up in the store, shorty**__**  
**__**Trickin if I want to**__**  
**__**All up in the store, shawty**__**  
**__**Fly as we want to**__**  
**_

Mercedes gives another vocal run that sends shivers down her classmates' spines.

_****__**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**  
**__**Damn I think I love that boy**__**  
**__**Do anything for that boy**__**  
**__**Ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**  
**__**Boy**__**  
**__**Now I'll never be the same**__**  
**__**It's you & me until the end**_

Santana picks it back up._****_

_**Me & my boo**__**  
**__**In my boo coup ridin**__**  
**__**All up in that black with his chick right beside him**__**  
**__**Ladies, if you love your man**__**  
**__**Show him you the fliest**__**  
**__**Grind up on it, girl**__**  
**__**Show him how you ride it**__**  
**__**Me & my boo**__**  
**__**& my boo lip lockin**__**  
**__**All up in the back**__**  
**__**Cuz the chicks keep flockin**__**  
**__**All that gossip**__**  
**__**In 10 years stop it!**__**  
**__**London speed it up**__**  
**__**Houston rock it!**_

Mercedes & Tina sing together._****_

_**Oh**__**  
**__**Killing me softly**__**  
**__**& I'm still falling**__**  
**__**Still the one I need**__**  
**__**I will always be with you**__**  
**__**Oh**__**  
**__**You got me all gone**__**  
**__**Don't ever let me go**__**  
**__**Say it real loud if you fly**__**  
**__**If you leave me**__**  
**__**You're out of your mind**__**  
**_

The three give their all to the last verse.

_****__**My baby is a 10**__**  
**__**We dressing to the 9**__**  
**__**He pick me up, we 8**__**  
**__**Make me feel so lucky 7**__**  
**__**He kiss me in his 6**__**  
**__**We be making love in 5**__**  
**__**Still the one I do this 4**__**  
**__**I'm trying to make us 3**__**  
**__**From that 2**__**  
**__**He still the 1**__**  
**_  
The class claps as the trio pose at the last line. Mr. Shue claps as he walks out of his office. "Fantastic ladies! We're def. going to Nationals if you perform this well at Regional's this weekend."

Tina, Mercedes & Santana curtsy. The bell rings & the kids grab their stuff for the first class of the day.

Sam, rubbing the spot again, clasps Mercedes's hand & walks her to her first class. "So I have the most talented girlfriend in the whole school."

Mercedes laughs. "So I'm your girlfriend now?"

Sam looks undisturbed. "Yep."

"What about-"

"He does not exist!" Sam puts his hands over his ears & screams.

Since her hand is still enclosed in his, she pulls their conjoined hands down & laughs again. "Okay! Okay!"

He bops her nose. "That's what I thought."

She giggles. _Why do I keep doing that?_ "I'll see you in English." She stops in front of her classroom door.

Sam bends to capture her lips lightly. "You can sit on my lap."

She giggles harder. "There's no way in hell I'm sitting on your lap during school hours."

"After school?" Sam wiggles his eyebrows hopefully.

She pats his chest & laughs. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy for you." He kisses her again & pats her backside. "English." He salutes her & walks down the hall.

She rolls her eyes & sits next to Mike.

"Someone's giggly." Mike smiles.

"Maybe AP Calculus makes me giggle." She spreads her books out.

"Maybe you're a bad liar & Sam makes you giggle."

"Shut up, Asian Fusion!" She slaps his shoulder.

"Uh oh! Chocolate Diva's back!" Mike raises his arms high in surrender.

They both laugh until their teacher comes in.

_**MJMJMJ**_

"How were your morning classes?" Quinn asks. She sets down her sandwich.

"They were good. In AP Calculus, Mike & I were having a blast. That boy is a fool!" Quinn smiles. "AP History with Tina was fun. We made fun of the teacher for a while. She was having trouble with her lipstick today. It was all over her teeth."

Quinn laughs at that.

"AP English was kinda romantic. Sam set up a space for us in the back & we passed notes back & forth about tonight." Mercedes pops a chip into her mouth & chews. "We decided to work on our English project together. That should be fun."

"Thanks for the heads up." Quinn has the same English class after lunch. "I'll partner with Kurt."

"You should text him now." Mercedes suggests, taking a sip of juice.

"Okay." Quinn picks up her phone & texts Kurt the information.

"How were your classes?"

Quinn looks up. "They were fine. AP History was super boring. I wish I had the same block as you." A ding is heard. Quinn checks her phone then punches a few keys. She sets it down again. "Cheerios practice was intense but boring too. Coach Sylvester was in rare form today. I don't know what her problem is."

Quinn's phone goes off again. "Kurt?" Mercedes asks before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Quinn nods. "I asked him to be my partner & he said yes. So anyway after practice, I went to my Government class."

"How are you in that class?"

"I have an A minus. I really like it but I don't always have time to study. That's why I'm really happy to get in this time with you."

"Yay!" Mercedes claps softy. "My grades have gone up since last week too."

"You already have a 4.0!" Quinn exclaims.

"I know but during that Shane/Sam debacle, my grades slipped. I kept getting 99% & stuff."

"Papa Jones won't have that!"

Mercedes's smile slips. "I guess not."

Quinn reaches for Mercedes's hand. "I'm so sorry, Merce!"

Mercedes shakes her head. "No. No, it's okay. I'm glad they know. I hate having secrets from them anyway."

"You're telling them about tonight?" Quinn smirks knowingly.

"Mom, yes. I'm not talking to Daddy, remember? I called Mom before coming here. She's going to be back before eleven & I told her he'd be gone before ten." Quinn gives her a pointed look. "He will! I don't want to have sex with him."

Quinn makes a strange face before it evens out into a raised eyebrow.

Mercedes huffs. "I mean I don't want to have sex with him _tonight_!" She clarifies. "I don't want to keep going between Puck & Sam & sex complicated things."

"I agree. I say you shouldn't have sex with either of them ever again." Quinn opens her diet soda bottle.

Mercedes pops a grape into her mouth. "Thank you for that, Q-Card. I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do!"

_**MJMJMJ**_

"I got the food!" Sam yells at the door in front of him.

Mercedes opens it. "I was wondering what took you so long!"

Sam steps inside. "I know how my girl loves her Lo mien."

"Yeah, I do." She kisses him & closes the door. "I happen to love you, too."

"Well that's good! Glad my love's being returned!" He wraps his arms around her.

She breaks the kiss eventually & shimmies out of his arms. "Let's go into the den."

She takes his hand & leads him to the room. He sets the food on the table & takes a seat.

"Want something to drink?" He nods. "I'll be back. Going to get the drinks & plates."

"Can I have a fork?" Sam calls over his shoulder.

"You need to learn how to use chopsticks!" She quips, heading for the kitchen.

"I don't want to!" He yells, taking the food out of the brown bag.

He hears rustling & the slamming of a door. "Too bad!"

He smiles to himself. He opens the white boxes & inhales deeply. "C'mon Mercy! At least a spoon!"

She flounces back into the den. "I guess you can have a spoon." She hands him the spoon & sets down the plates before returning to the kitchen.

He spoons her food onto a plate before doing the same for himself. As soon as he opens the carton of crab Rangoon, she returns with drinks. "You got the movie out?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet."

"Then what were you doing while you were waiting?!" Sam looks at her incredulously.

"Talking to Quinn & Santana!" She gets up & pops in the DVD of The Bodyguard. Putting her leg under her, she sits again.

He hands her the plate for her & sits back with his own. She grabs the remote & presses **play**.

As the movie plays, they enjoy their food & each other's company. When it ends, she picks up the trash & throws it away. She looks at the clock & sees it's eight.

He's washing the dishes when she returns from straightening the den. She takes a seat on a high chair at the island. "The movie's over. The food's eaten. I guess the talk should begin."

He pauses in his work for a moment then resumes. "Okay."

"Where would you like to start?" She folds her arms on the tabletop.

"The beginning."

_**MJMJMJ**_

_ Mercedes felt powerful as she hit the final note on her Aretha Franklin number. She didn't even mind not having the last slot. As she made her way off the stage, she basked in the knowledge that she gave her all.___

_She urged Rachel to take the stage but the Broadway diva told her she brought the house down. It warmed her heart that the girl would pay such a straight forward compliment & she had to hug her.___

_Sam felt his heart race faster as Mercedes made her way off stage. Her performance was so powerful; he really felt it in his heart. He looked down at Santana & saw the saucy Latina wipe her eyes inconspicuously. He smiled.___

_They waited for Rachel to close but she never showed. Mercedes came back out moments later & took a bow. Understanding that the show was over, the audience stood up to congratulate Mercedes.___

_Sam rubbed a spot over his heart when Mercedes beamed at everyone. It had been happening a lot lately. She'd smile & his heart would thump. She'd sing & his heart would thump. She'd dance… & something would thump but it wasn't his heart.___

_He thought back to when it first began. He thought maybe it was her & Santana's duet of __**River Deep, Mountain High**__. She had a powerhouse voice & so much passion. Her dancing was flawless & very natural. He would be a liar if he said he didn't gawk at her wiggle after the first chorus.___

_But he frowned as he thought about how that wasn't right. The first thump was when he first saw the New Directions. It was the first day of school & he was completely nervous. He wore the letterman jacket from his last school to cover up his nerves. So far it wasn't working as much as he hoped.___

_He was eating lunch in the quad when he first saw the kids in the black shirts reading New York. He didn't understand what was happening but the other kids barely paid them any attention so apparently this was commonplace at this school.___

_He liked how the kid in the wheelchair rapped. The tall guy could have used a little work though. He had had to turn his head when he heard a heavenly sound. He saw a beautiful girl walking down the stairs with a lightly brown skinned guy. He saw their chemistry & his heart gave a thump. As the kids all came together, he moved to the beat a little. He really liked their sound but it was the girl that captured his attention. When she gave her little solo, he couldn't help the grin that graced his face.___

_Now he thought about all the thumps since then. He didn't know what to make of it so he pushed it to the back of his mind. He stood in line to give Mercedes a hug & when he reached her, he couldn't help his shudder when they touched. It was like electricity went through his body. He pulled back quickly & let Santana hug her. He couldn't meet her eyes but knew she was looking at him strangely.___

_**MJ**_

___**Is that what they're calling it these days?**__ Mercedes couldn't get the snappy line out of her head. She couldn't believe she had said something so base & rude. Sam didn't owe anyone any answers but the entire club judged him. She was so ashamed.___

_She shook herself & returned to sliding the cookies off the baking sheet & into a large clear tub. It had been two days since the club had returned his guitar & he had brought his adorable siblings to class. She wanted to apologize immediately but she didn't want to crowd him. She wanted him to have a chance to cool down & his emotions to even out before approaching him.___

_She thought two days was good enough & was baking cookies as a way to apologize. Her momma always said food had a way of making people forgive you. She hoped that was the case.___

_After she slid the last cookie off the baking sheet, she cleaned the kitchen as quickly & efficiently as possible. When she was finished, she gathered everything she needed & headed to her car.___

_She wanted to rehearse what she was going to say beforehand but she couldn't agree on anything. Pulling into the parking lot of the motel, she decided to speak from her heart. She parked then exited the vehicle to run across the front to grab the large wicker picnic basket from the passenger seat. She grabbed her purse as well & checked the slip of paper with his room number on it that Rachel had given her.___

_She scanned the doors until she found the one she was looking for & walked smartly to it. She adjusted herself, pasted on a wide smile & knocked.___

_She heard yelling & a crash before a frazzled Sam opened the door. His olive colored eyes widened in surprise. "Mercedes?"___

_"Hey Sam!" She smiled brightly & held up the basket. "I brought you something."___

_"Hold on." He slammed the door & she heard lots of sounds & a muffled "Stop that Stevie!" before he reopened it. "Come in." He swept his arm out gallantly.___

_She walked through the portal & took in her surroundings. The room was as big as her closet. How could five human beings reside in such a small place? "Like I said; I brought you something."___

_"You didn't have to do that." He ran a hand over the back of his head.___

_"I did. I do! I'm really sorry, Sam. I had no right to say what I did. I'm in no position to judge anyone & that's exactly what I did. & I assumed things that weren't true. That's not me at all & I have no excuse."___

_"What? That's okay. I forgave everyone." He waved a hand.___

_"I'm only apologizing for me. I was brought up better than that. I have no idea why I forgot my home-training at that moment but I'm woman enough to apologize for it. & to prove it-" she flipped open a side to the picnic basket. "I made Forgive Me Sweets!"___

_"What's that?" A little blonde boy with eyes like his big brother asked. He walked up to the teenaged pair.___

_"Forgive Me Sweets are when you give someone something sweet so that they'll forgive you." She explained.___

_"No need, Mercedes. I told you. I forgive you." Sam repeats.___

_"So you don't want the food?" Mercedes waved the basket in front of his nose to entice him.___

_He followed the basket with his eyes & licked his lips. "I didn't say that!"___

_She laughed.___

_"What do you have?" Stevie Evans asked in all seriousness.___

_"Cookies, a cake, a pie & brownies." Mercedes ticked off the list on her fingers.___

_"I like cake!" A small blonde girl ran up to the group. "What kinda cake?"___

_"Red velvet." Mercedes said with a smile. "With whipped cream frosting."___

_The child's eyes rounded & she let out an "Ooooh".___

_"What kind of pie?" Stevie asked.___

_"Blueberry. It has juices running out of the top so it's extra sticky." She wiggled her fingers to imitate them being sticky.___

_"That's a little much. We can't take all that." Sam shook his head.___

_"Please Sammy!" The two kids begged their brother with wide eyes. "Please!"___

_"Please Sammy!" Mercedes mimicked their actions.___

_He gave her a look before giving in. "Alright! Alright! We'll keep the goodies."___

_"Yay!" The kids danced around him.___

_Mercedes grinned. "Yay!"___

_Sam took the basket from her & set it on the table in the small kitchenette. "Mercedes, I would like to formally introduce you to my little sister, Stacie & my little brother, Stevie."___

_He placed a hand on each child's head as he made the introduction. "& this guys is my friend from school & glee club, Mercedes."___

_Stevie marched up to her & held out his little hand. "I'm Steven!"___

_"Well hello Steven." Mercedes shook his hand seriously before he kissed the back of hers.___

_"You're really pretty. I bet you don't have cooties like the girls at my school!" He proclaimed.___

_Sam's ears turned a dusky red. "Stevie!"___

_"I'm ten!" The boy said.___

_Sam picked his brother up & tossed him on one of the twin beds. "Sit over there!"___

_Mercedes bit back a chuckle at the little charmer. She felt a small tug on her shirt & looked down.___

_Stacie Evans held out her tiny hand as well. "I'm Stacie. I'm seven. You look like Princess Tiana."___

_Mercedes smiled. "Thank you. You look like Cinderella!"___

_Stacie shook her head. "No, Quinn looks like Cinderella. I don't like her."___

_Mercedes blinked while Sam gave a nervous laugh. "Quinn or Cinderella?"___

_The little girl screwed up her face in deep thought. "Both. But I like Quinn better than Cinderella though."___

_The teens didn't know how to respond but Stacie continued. "I like Princess Tiana though. She's my favorite. I saw __Princess & the Frog__ a million times!"___

_Sam chuckled. "Not a million but she's tried her level best." He picked her up & tossed her next to Stevie. "Watch TV munchkins!"___

_He turned back to Mercedes & gave a sheepish grin. "They're… my siblings."___

_"They're cute!" Mercedes batted her eyelashes innocently. "Does anyone in your family have food allergies?"___

_The question threw Sam off but he responded quickly. "No. No. We'll eat anything."___

_"Good. The brownies have pecans in them & the cookies are a special blend."___

_"Special blend?" Sam looked scared for a minute.___

_Mercedes laughed. "Yeah. They're my favorite. Chocolate chip, almonds, white chocolate chip, marshmallow bits, toffee, chocolate chunks & cranberries."___

_"That's a lot in one little cookie!"___

_"But they're totally good! Try one!" She shooed him into the kitchen.___

_He opened the large tub holding the cookies & took one out. Before he bit into it, he stopped. "Did you say cranberries?"___

_She nodded hard. "Just eat it!"___

_Stevie & Stacie lost interest in their program as they watched their brother.___

_Sam closed his eyes & took a bite. His eyes popped open & he grinned. "They're amazing!"___

_Mercedes laughed. "I told you!"___

_"Can I have one Sammy?" Stevie begged from his place on the bed.___

_"Me too Sammy?" Stacie was right behind him.___

_Sam handed each of his siblings a cookie before taking another one for himself. "These are really good!"___

_Mercedes took out each of the sweets & set them on the table. "Just trust me, Evans. I'll never steer you wrong!"___

_As he chewed, Sam couldn't keep his eyes off the curvaceous baker. The kids turned back to the TV & he went to help her.___

_"Oh, I'm done." Mercedes said with a pink tinge to her chocolate cheeks. "You wanna try a brownie?"___

_He nodded wordlessly.___

_She took a brownie out & gave it to him. Her eyes widened when she felt a spark as their fingers touched. She gasped lightly & her gaze flew to his.___

_His eyes turned a dark emerald before he pulled back & took a bite out of the brownie. "Delicious."___

_Her hazel eyes turned a deep brown as rich as the brownie in his large hand. "Thank you."___

_He looked around him. "Would you like to stay?"___

_"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude!"___

_He gave his famous lopsided grin. "No imposition. We're just watching cartoons."___

_"Okay." She nodded & he led her to the bed his siblings were lounging on. After she made herself comfortable among the pillows, Stacie crawled into her lap. Stevie wiggled his way next to her & laid his little blonde head against her arm. Not wanting to be left out, Sam sat as close as he could.___

_After a few hours of watching TV, Mercedes noticed the time. "I have to go."___

_The kids groaned.___

_She laughed. "I'm sorry. We all have school tomorrow. You need your rest."___

_"I do need to make dinner." Sam said slowly.___

_Mercedes rose & went to retrieve her picnic basket. "Bye guys."___

_Stacie ran to her & hopped into her arms. "You'll come back, won't you?"___

_Mercedes nodded. "Whenever you want me to."___

_Stacie hugged her tight before Mercedes put her down. Stevie gave her a hug as well before kissing the back of her hand again.___

_Mercedes laughed. "Such a gentleman!"___

_"I'll be waiting for you!" He promised.___

_Sam frowned & pushed his brother onto the bed. "Stop that!" He put his hand on the small of Mercedes's back & ushered her out the front door.___

_Once he closed it, he leaned against it. "Thanks for the food."___

_"Thank you for forgiving me."___

_"Hey! We're not speaking about that anymore!"___

_"Okay!" She gave up with a smile.___

_"You know they're gonna wanna see you all the time now." He stuffed his hands into his front jean pockets.___

_"That's fine." Mercedes tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I adore them already."___

_There was silence that wasn't rushed to be filled. Sam wasn't used to that. Quinn always used to fill it & Santana would kiss him to avoid how awkward it was but with Mercedes, it was comfortable.___

_"I should go." She said suddenly. "& you have to cook for them."___

_He nodded, sad that she had to leave. He straightened & took the basket from her fingers. He headed to her car.___

_She pressed the button on her keys to unlock the doors & he put the basket in the back seat. She strode to the drivers side but before she could open the door, he did.___

_"M'lady?"___

_She was shocked but recovered quickly. "Thank you."___

_He tipped an imaginary hat. "Welcome, ma'am." He closed the door behind her. "Text me when you get home so I'll know you got there safely."___

_She didn't know how to phrase her question but figured the truth was better than nothing. "Do you still have your cell phone?"___

_He nodded. "Yeah. My parents figured it was better for me to have it. I'm the kids' emergency contact. I deliver pizzas & have glee so I need it more than they do. It's a really basic plan but I get free texting so that's a bonus."___

_She smiled. "Okay. I'll text you when I get home."___

_They gazed into each others eyes until an incoming car shined its lights on them. They broke apart & she drove off.___

_He rubbed the spot over his heart before heading back inside.___

_**MJ**_

___"You're not my type. So thanks but no thanks." Sam closed his locker & walked away from the stunned Rachel.___

_He thought that was the last of it until she asked him to meet her at the auditorium. He really didn't want her to ask him again. He didn't want to go to prom with her.___

_If anything, he wanted to go with Mercedes. They had been hanging out a lot since she apologized. He now knew he had a crush. But he was poor & thought she'd never go for him.___

_He sighed to himself over his situation. He had never wanted to be a normal kid more than at that moment. He saw when Mercedes stormed off during the glee meeting. He wanted to see how she was but Rachel beat him to the punch. He hoped she was okay.___

_Sam finally made it on stage & looked in surprise as both Rachel & Mercedes waited for him. His surprise grew as they proposed a "Prom on a Budget" idea. He was all for it if it meant he got to spend the night with Mercedes. He quickly agreed.___

_When the night arrived, he tried to tamp down his excitement. He didn't want to appear too eager. His family didn't make him feel any better as they made cute remarks about his dates.___

_His parents had met Mercedes on a couple occasions & instantly loved her. His mother appreciated her thoughtfulness while his father appreciated her cooking.___

_"I really like that girl!" Mary Evans smoothed a wrinkle from her son's suit.___

_"I'm going with Rachel too, Mom!" He whined.___

_"But Mercedes is such a lovely girl!" She couldn't help but gush.___

_"& a fine cook!" Dwight Evans had a cookie dangling from his lips as he spoke. After the first batch, every Evans was hooked so she made more every time she stopped by. "You always marry a girl that can cook, Sam!"___

_"Dad, this is our first date! I can't talk about marriage!" Sam caught his words & tried to rephrase them. "I mean it's not a real date. It's a three way for prom only."___

_"I'll marry Mercy!" Stevie spoke up.___

_Sam pursed his lips. "I don't think so buddy."___

_His parents laughed at the jealousy coloring his voice. The laughter was cut short as they heard a beeping from outside. A knock sounded seconds later.___

_Mary opened the door to find two energetic young girls. "Hello girls!"___

_"Hello Mrs. Evans!" They chorused.___

_"Mercy!" Stevie & Stacie raced to Mercedes & hugged her tightly. "Hi Rachel."___

_"You both look really nice tonight." Dwight complimented. He nudged his son. "Right Sam?"___

_Sam snapped out of his stupor. __**Mercedes looks better than she did during that stupid Rocky Horror play nobody got to see!**__ He shook himself & smiled. "Yeah. You look very pretty."___

_"Pictures! Take lots of pictures!" Mrs. Evans cried as the trio left to go to Breadstix.___

_**MJ**_

___The party was in full swing. All the girls loved Puck, Sam & Artie's rendition of Rebecca Black's __**Friday**__. Mercedes couldn't help but cheer the boys on. They clearly loved being on stage.___

_She was sitting alone at their table because Rachel was with Jesse St. Douchebag. She was fine with that as it gave her & Sam more time alone.___

_Rachel took the stage finally & sang one of Mercedes's favorite songs. Mercedes knew it was about Finn but she chose to ignore the stalker ways of her fellow diva in favor of her melodic voice. Suddenly Sam was in front of her, asking her to dance.___

_Her? Dancing to a slow song? With an incredible guy? Who called her beautiful? Had she died in her sleep & gone to heaven? She wanted to pinch herself to make sure but didn't in case it was a dream. She surely didn't want to wake up.___

_She took his calloused hand & let him lead her to the dance-floor. She rested her head on his chest & swayed to the music. Soon it was over & she was sad to have it end. She really liked being in his arms.___

_Before she could turn to go back to her seat, Blaine, Tina & Brittany took the stage & sung __**I Won't Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance**__. Sam began to dance & she laughed. This boy had __**no**__ moves! She did the robot & he brightened.___

_They had a good time out on the floor until Principal Figgins announced Kurt had won Prom Queen. Mercedes felt for her favorite diva. She would have gone after him but his boyfriend followed quickly.___

_She looked at the other candidates. Karofsky looked confused & mildly hurt. Santana ran off stage in tears with Brittany close behind. Quinn also flew out of the room & Rachel was hot on her heels. What a mess! Strangely Puck was grinning to himself & Lauren was only mildly angry.___

_Mercedes tightened her grip on Sam's arm. He squeezed her hand in support & soon Santana & Kurt returned. Kurt gave a kickass acceptance speech & stepped off stage. Mercedes let go of Sam & walked to the stage with Santana.___

_They began to sing __**Dancing Queen**__ by ABBA but Karofsky ran out. Blaine quickly stepped up & claimed the dance. Mercedes felt her heart swell at the sight of her best friend having such a good boyfriend.___

_Soon prom was over & Mercedes had mixed emotions about it. She was glad the drama was over but she wanted to spend more time with Sam. They walked slowly to her car.___

_Once they reached it, she turned to face him. "I don't think I have to give Rachel a ride."___

_"Where do you think she is?"___

_"I don't know. Probably chased Jesse down after Quinn slapped her."___

_"I can't believe Quinn did that! That's crazy. Even for her."___

_"You've missed out on some of Quinn's madness." Mercedes laughed to herself. "I can't believe Finn & Jesse got into a fight & got booted from prom. You'd think Jesse would be too good for that."___

_"He's a jerk anyway." He shrugged.___

_"True." She turned. "C'mon. I can take you home."___

_Sam grabbed her door handle before she could & opened it. "You should really know better by now."___

_She smiled. "My bad." She climbed in & he ran around to the passenger seat.___

_Once he had his seatbelt on, she drove to the motel. She parked & turned off the car. He didn't move.___

_"Thanks for tonight. I really felt like a princess." She turned to look at him.___

_"Good. Because you are a princess, Mercedes." He looked at her, too. "& I'm really glad I got to go with you."___

_"I'm glad too!" She smiled & was caught off guard when his lips crashed into hers. "What was that?" She asked when he withdrew.___

_"I'm sorry. I… I felt like I had to." He babbled. "I didn't mean to offend you. I know you're a nice girl." He was cut off as she kissed him back. "Very nice."___

_She smiled. "Goodnight Sam."___

_"Goodnight Mercedes." He unbuckled his seatbelt & opened the car door.___

_"Sam?"___

_"Yeah?" He looked back.___

_"Thank you for tonight."___

_"The pleasure was all mine, Darlin." He smirked & exited the car. He saluted before going inside.___

_She smiled before heading home; not knowing the blonde was doing a victory dance on the other side of the door.___

_**MJ**_

___The ceremony was beautiful. He never knew Jean but the way Coach Sylvester talked about her made her seem so nice. He was sorry someone so sweet was gone. As he walked out of the building, he saw Quinn running in the rain from Finn's truck.___

_He wondered what was going on but he saw her run straight into Mercedes's arms. He felt a thump. Quinn clutched Mercedes tightly & although he couldn't quite see through the rain & from so far away, he knew Mercedes was calming her.___

_He understood why Quinn went to Mercedes. She calmed him too. He thought about all the time they spent together recently & couldn't picture his life without her. She babysat, cooked, cleaned & played with his siblings. She studied with him & even spent time with his parents. He really enjoyed having her around.___

_He thought back to the auditions being held for the Nationals lead. That was when he really realized he wanted to be with Mercedes. She sung that Otis Redding song like she wrote it. He wanted to punch Jesse St. Dickhead for calling her lazy but he settled for reassuring her afterwards. As he held her, he had images of them doing exactly what they were doing but at different times in their lives.___

_It was quite odd to be sure but unlike the other times, the images wouldn't leave him. Unfortunately, neither would his doubts. He knew with a certainty that he couldn't have her. She was used to certain things. Her family was rich & though she never flaunted her wealth, everyone knew she had it. What could he give her? He was poor, homeless, dorky & way beneath her.___

_**MJ**_

___"If I wasn't homeless & in love with a girl, I'd totally go for it!" The advice was sound when he said it but that was hours before __**Bella Notte**__ blew up in their faces. Sam walked back to the hotel with Puck, Mike, Artie & a dejected Finn.___

_Sam made up his mind on the walk that he'd talk to Mercedes. It couldn't be worse than Rachel running away from Finn. Could it?___

_When the guys reached their room, Sam hung back.___

_Mike noticed. "Hey man. You comin?"___

_"I think I'm gonna take a walk." Sam hooked his thumb behind him.___

_Mike nodded. "Okay. I'll cover for you."___

_"Thanks." Sam jogged to the girls' room & texted Mercedes to meet him outside. He walked to the elevators to wait downstairs.___

_He waited for about five minutes before she showed up. She took his breath away. "Hey."___

_"Hey!" She smiled, a dimple forming in her cheek.___

_"Want to take a walk?" He held out his hand.___

_"Isn't that dangerous?" She was so serious, Sam had to laugh.___

_"I'll protect you from big bad New York City."___

_"Don't mock me! New York is very dangerous!" She sniffed but took his hand.___

_They walked in companionable silence until they reached a fountain. They sat on the stone edging.___

_"So I wanted to talk to you." Sam began.___

_"That doesn't sound good!"___

_"It is!" He quickly reassured her. "I just wanted to ask you something."___

_"What is it?" Mercedes looked at him with her soft doe eyes & he melted.___

_"I… I…"___

_"Hi Mercedes!" Rachel walked up. "Hi Sam."___

_"Hey Rachel." Mercedes turned to look at their Jewish friend. "Have you been crying?"___

_"No." Rachel's eyes tell the truth. "Yes. I really need a friend right now."___

_"What about Kurt?" Sam doesn't know if Mercedes is being snippy because her voice sounds so soothing to him. He would understand if she were though. He knew about Kurt & Rachel sneaking out to have Breakfast at Tiffany's & to sing on Broadway. He knew it hurt her to have her best friend throw her over for another.___

_"I don't know. I haven't talked to him. I haven't talked to anybody." Rachel wrapped her arms around herself.___

_Mercedes looked back at Sam & he could see the compassion clearly in her eyes. "Can we talk later? I think she needs me."___

_Sam nodded. "Yeah."___

_He watched as Mercedes led Rachel away. The dramatic girl laid her head on Mercedes's shoulder & told her about her situation with Finn. He shook his head. As much as he cared for Mercedes, he didn't envy her place as consoler for the group.___

_**MJ**_

___Mercedes gave Sam a ride home after their plane landed. He was happy she volunteered because he still wanted to talk to her. Even more so since they hugged on stage & after they lost. He couldn't believe Finchel cost them Nationals but he understood where Finn was coming from every time he looked at Mercedes.___

_She pulled into the lot & turned off the car. "So are you going to forgive them anytime soon?"___

_"I don't know." He shrugged. "Most likely. I've never been able to stay mad long."___

_"That's a good quality."___

_He shrugged again. "I don't really wanna talk about them. I want to talk about us."___

_He saw her eyes widen. "Us?"___

_"Yeah. We never talked about the kiss after prom. & I was thinking… I mean I feel… I just-"___

_"Sam what are you trying to say?" Mercedes is more than a little confused. She remembered the kiss very well & dreamt about it almost every night. Because they never talked about it or did it again, she assumed it was a one time thing.___

_"I want you to be my girlfriend!" He blurted out.___

_Her face registered her shock. "Really?"___

_"Yes. I really like you & you've become a big part of my life." She was silent for so long, he began to panic. "You don't have to if you don't want to! I'm not trying to pressure you or anything! I know I'm kinda stupid & I make all these impressions & my mouth is a little big-"___

_"I like your mouth." She said so quietly, he wasn't even sure she said it.___

_"You do?"___

_She nodded. "& I like your impressions. They're cute. But you're not stupid. I don't know why you let people make you think you are. Dyslexia is a disease but your brain is just fine. You know that."___

_He blinked. That wasn't what he expected.___

_"I like you too, Sam." He smiled. "But-" he frowned. "I don't think I can deal with a public relationship."___

_"What do you mean?"___

_"This town is Rumor City & school is just the worst. Even still glee club has them both beat. We're a crazy group & I don't want them to spoil anything we might have."___

_"I understand!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Dating Quinn was super high profile & I never had any peace with Santana. I'd rather have you to myself."___

_She smiled. "I haven't had much luck with relationships either. I used to like Kurt."___

_"Really?!" He tried to pick his jaw up off the floor.___

_"Yeah. I knew he was gay but ignored it cuz I didn't want to be alone. Quinn & Santana didn't help things. I dated Anthony for a while. It wasn't serious. He blew me off on our first date because something was in his eye. I mean if you don't want to date me; be honest!"___

_"Anthony? Anthony Rashad?" He knew the guy & he also knew Anthony hadn't lied about the eye injury. He had Puck to thank for that situation.___

_"Yup. But the longest relationship & most prolific was Puck."___

_"Puck?!" His eyes had to be bulging from his head but he couldn't help it. His sweet Mercy dated Puck? How could that be?___

_"Yeah. Last year he had to shave his 'hawk & lost a bit of his popularity. We entered an arrangement where he acted like my boyfriend & he got to date the most popular Cheerio to get his rep back."___

_"Cheerio? You were a Cheerio?" He learned more about her as the days went by.___

_"Yep. But I quit & dumped Puck. I could deal with a lot but I didn't like how being popular made people pricks. So I quit the team & him. He took it better than Coach Sylvester." She laughed at the memory of the cheer coach sputtering at her resignation.___

_"I didn't know any of this." She shrugged. "I guess I understand you wanting to lie low."___

_"So how will we handle it?"___

_"We can sneak away whenever we can. Not tell anyone but our families. Summer's almost here so it'll be easier."___

_She nodded. "Okay. You should take your stuff inside so we can head to the school. Last glee meeting of the year & all that."___

_He kissed her quickly & did as he was told.___

_**MJ**_

___"So June? So June?! What was I thinking?!" Mercedes threw herself on her bed & screamed into a pillow.___

_She had come home from her first day of her senior year ready to bawl her eyes out over the comments made to that freak, JBI. She blamed herself for not having better composure but when he shoved that microphone in her face, she felt like a deer caught in headlights. She didn't know how to respond so she threw out the first thing to come to mind; June.___

_She thought back to June. She smiled. It was a good month. She didn't go to camp again so she spent time at home. Mostly with Sam there. Since June is her mom's busiest month, she was rarely at home. Her father worked heavily through the summer as well, since most kids didn't have to miss school to go to the dentist.___

_She had the entire summer to hang out & she loved that she got to spend it with Sam.___

_After the nearly fatal run in with Klaine at the Lima Bean where they flubbed a lie about meeting in the parking lot, they were a bit smoother about where they hung out. They stayed at the park or one of their homes. They also spent a lot of time at the lake. Not many young people went there so it was like their secret spot.___

_She flourished under his heavy attention & made sure she gave as good as she got. Things were moving pretty fast. She babysat all the time & it was like they were a small family. With the extra help, his parents went farther in their job search to include neighboring towns. While Sam was at work, Mercedes would take care of Stacie & Stevie. When he came home, they'd kiss & tell each other about their days.___

_Then she'd make something for dinner & they'd watch something afterwards. It was a routine. After they'd clean the kids & tuck them in. Sam would walk Mercedes to her car & they'd make out for a while until she went home. Then they'd do the same thing all over again the next day.___

_The second week of June shook up their routine as the local YMCA had a free day camp. Sam & Mercedes took the kids everyday & spend what time together they could. They talked about everything under the sun & got to know each other as well as anyone they knew.___

_A week later a carnival came into town & the kids begged them to go. Sam didn't think it was a good idea until Mercedes mentioned it was free. He readily agreed then.___

_The next night, his parents were coming home early so the couple would take the kids for a few hours then bring them back to the motel so that they could hang out alone for a while. Sam was thrilled. He wanted to spend time alone with Mercedes & felt his family was blocking.___

_The four had a blast at the carnival until Stacie had too much cotton candy. Sam carried her back to the motel & told his parents what happened. Mercedes was outside with Stevie, piling all the prizes Sam had won for her into the backseat. They followed shortly & Mercedes kissed the little girl's forehead. "Hope you feel better sweetie."___

_"Thank you Mercy!" Stacie unwound her tiny arms from Mercedes's neck & snuggled into the bed.___

_Dwight ushered the teens to the door. "Go have fun, guys. She'll be okay."___

_Sam walked Mercedes back to the carnival. She still looked a little sad so he suggested the Tilt-a-Whirl.___

_She shook her head. "That freaks me out."___

_"What?! Why?" Sam pulled her to him.___

_"I'm not good dizzy." She shifted in his arms.___

_He lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "Well then look at me."___

_She smiled & kissed him. "Let's go before I change my mind!"___

_Sam whooped & fist pumped the air. She laughed & dragged him to the ride. As the attendant made sure they were secure, she began to breath heavily. The man started the ride & she felt air rush to her cheeks & panic settle into her heart.___

_She felt a squeeze on her fingers & looked at Sam. He was smiling warmly at her. She smiled back wanly before he leaned in to kiss her.___

_They kissed the entire ride & when it was over, she couldn't help but to gaze into his peridot eyes. He led her to the grass & pulled her into his arms. "What are you thinking about?"___

_"You." She whispered. She knew exactly what she was thinking about but wasn't sure how to say it. "& us."___

_"Us? That sounds heavy." He brought his lips to her eyelids.___

_**It's about to get heavier!**__ "I'm ready."___

_The kisses stopped. "What?"___

_"I'm ready."___

_He ducked his head to peer into her small face. "Really?"___

_"Yes!" She giggled.___

_"You don't have to for me. I can wait. I'm not trying to pressure you."___

_"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked quietly.___

_"Heavens yes!" He nearly yelled.___

_"Then stop trying to talk me out of it!" She pulled him by the front of his shirt to her car. She backed him against the vehicle & moved between his legs to kiss him.___

_"Where?" He breathed when she released his suddenly chapped mouth.___

_"My parents are gone." She kissed his neck.___

_His eyes almost rolled back into his head. "Okay." He opened her door for her & dove into his own seat.___

_She made record time, driving home & letting him in. She locked the door behind them & pulled him to her room. "I've prepared for this."___

_He raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?"___

_"Yes. We talked about this. So I went to buy the stuff so we'd be covered when we were ready."___

_"My Mercy. Always prepared." He hauled her to his chest.___

_Mercedes smiled at the memory of their first time. Things had only gotten better from that moment. Eventfully they told Tike about their relationship status but still kept mum. By that time, the whole world could have known but they were too wrapped up in each other to care.___

_That's why when his parents sat them down during the last week of July; it was a bitter pill to swallow. They were moving to Kentucky for a secure job opportunity.___

_Everyone was sad to go but ultimately knew they had to. The motel wasn't cutting it & they needed steady income besides pizza delivery.___

_Sam & Mercedes talked about it outside the motel that night. They were reluctant to bring up their relationship but knew they had to.___

_Mercedes spoke first. "Long distance never works."___

_"We're too young." Sam agreed.___

_"Maybe we can be friends though." She didn't want to say it but felt she had to.___

_He shook his head. "I don't want to be your friend, Mercy. I love you."___

_"I love you too, Sammy but we're too young for such a huge commitment!" She was frustrated but didn't want to take it out on him.___

_Sam pulled her into his arms. "Why'd I have to meet my soul mate in high school?"___

_She shrugged. "No caramel babies for us."___

_He gave a bitter bark of laughter. "We'll find our way back to each other. We'll have our caramel babies."___

_"Let's not make any promises. We'll try to keep up but if it gets too hard-" she swallows.___

_He nodded. "If it gets too hard, we'll stop. But I promise; we'll find our way."___

_She shook herself. "Let's not dwell on this. You only have a few days left. We'll fill them with so much fun that we'll have so many memories. It'll hurt less."___

_"I doubt that."___

_"Sammy!" She slapped his chest & led the way back inside.___

_& they did spend the next few days shoring up memories. When they left, everyone had gifts for Mercedes & she had gifts for them as well.___

_She got a DVD of the __**Princess & the Frog**__ for Stacie along with other trinkets. She had a large cubed box of Legos for Stevie. She knew how much the little boy liked to build things. For the elder Evans, she made a shawl & blanket set. She also made goodies for the trip.___

_Especially for Sam, she made a secret gift bag. Inside was a drawing pad that was specially made to have their names in hearts covering it. She gave him the limited edition directors cut extended DVD of __**Avatar**__. His round eyes told her how much he liked that. She also gave him a McKinley sign & her favorite perfume & Chapstick. She knew he liked the taste of her peach lipgloss so she found a Chapstick of the same flavoring. He also liked her Japanese cherry blossom perfume.___

_When he pulled them out, he blinked back tears. "I'll spray this everywhere!"___

_She laughed. "Are you sure? You don't want people to think that's how you smell, do you?"___

_"I want them to know I smell like the most amazing person on the planet!" He leaned down to kiss her. His family was packed & waiting in the car outside her house but he didn't care. He needed a few moments with her.___

_"I love you, Samuel Paul Evans." She held in her tears.___

_"I love you Mercedes Catherine Victoria Jones." He gave her one last kiss before getting into the car. The family waved as Mr. Evans pulled away. She stood on the sidewalk, wrapping her arms around her middle.___

_She waited until she couldn't see them anymore before running into the house & collapsing on her bed. She cried herself hoarse over the next few days.___

_No one could console her & her father was perplexed. He didn't understand why she was so upset about her friend leaving. It was only four hours away!___

_Mrs. Jones convinced her to attend church services. She told her it would make her feel better. Mercedes agreed & when she went, she met Shane.___

_He was new to town & his family was coasting the churches to find a new place of worship. They began talking & Mercedes felt she finally had a friend who wouldn't desert her when something better came along.___

_By the end of summer, they were official & she couldn't wait for her senior year. She thought about Sam a lot but she wanted to make this thing with Shane work. She really liked him.___

_That's why she didn't understand what she said in that interview. Anyone watching would think she was downplaying Sam's role in her life but the only person she needed to convince of that was the only person who would know that wasn't what she was doing.___

_By trying to reassure everyone (JBI, Shane, herself) that she was over Sam, she had unfortunately reconfirmed that she still thought about their time together. Even worse was the cocoa babies comment. If he saw that, he'd know for certain that she thought about having their children.___

_Mercedes groaned. "What was I thinking?!"___

_"About what?"___

_Mercedes screamed & sat up. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Mom! You scared me to death.___

_"I'm sorry, sweetie. I was just telling you dinner's ready."___

_"Oh. I'll be right down." After her mother left, Mercedes tried to shake the feeling that something was happening from her head. __**I'm just being paranoid!**__**  
**__  
__**MJ**_  
_"I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is; I'm going to fight to get you back!" Sam had no idea the power that statement had on her. She just smiled to herself while her heart raced. __**That boy!**___

_She went to see Shane right away so that he didn't hear it from someone else. She spotted him coming from the locker rooms & she noticed her heart didn't pound the way it did when she saw Sam. She shook herself.___

_"Hey baby!" Shane smiled when he saw her. She held out her cheek for him to kiss.___

_"Hi. I wanted to talk to you."___

_"Is it about Sam Evans?"___

_She couldn't help the shock crossing her face. "How did you know?!"___

_He chuckled. "I heard from the guys on the team."___

_"Oh. Well I wanted you to know. I didn't want it to be a surprise."___

_"That's okay. I trust you."___

_Mercedes smiled brightly to cover up the small voice in her head telling her that when it came to Sam, he shouldn't. "I trust you, too. Wanna get a late lunch?"___

_"Yeah. Let me put my stuff up & I'll meet you outside." He kissed her cheek again.___

_She skipped outside with her heart light. She didn't understand why but she felt better than she had in months.___

_A cough caught her off guard. She whipped her head around & caught sight of Sam leaning against the building. "What was that?!" She pressed a hand to her heart.___

_"I was just standing here. How was I supposed to know heaven would come walking by?"___

_His infectious grin made her want to smile in return but she fought the urge. "Sam. I'm with Shane."___

_"For now."___

_She rolled her eyes & walked to her car.___

_"Love you!" He called after her.___

_"Stop it, Sammy!" She stopped but didn't turn.___

_"Oh, it's Sammy again?"___

_She turned & pulled a face. "Stop that."___

_"Good luck at Sectionals."___

_"You too." She nodded.___

_He walked away backwards to the building. He disappeared inside & she took a breath of relief. Shane strode out moments later & they went to eat.___

_**MJ**_  
_Mercedes couldn't believe they lost. The Troubletones were amazing. Yes, she was proud of Mike for getting his chance to shine & the Jackson tributes were great but she honestly believed they were better. She looked at Santana & Brittany & didn't know what to say.___

_She clears her throat. "Guys. I just want to say that I'm proud of you all. You were amazing. Even though we lost, we won because we've had this time together. I love you guys."___

_Santana narrows her eyes. "Really Cedes?!"___

_"Santana!"___

_The Latina rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll miss you hags, too."___

_"We can keep in touch!" Mercedes said quickly. "Just because we don't perform together professionally anymore doesn't mean we have to ignore each other."___

_The girls nod & have a group hug. They make their way off stage but Mercedes, Santana & Brittany remain.___

_"What are we going to do?" Brittany asked.___

_Mercedes shrugged. "I don't know, Britt-Bratt."___

_"I need to get out of these clothes." Santana said suddenly.___

_Mercedes understood the girl would want to grieve in private. "Yeah, go get changed. I'll see you in a minute."___

_Santana & Brittany walk off stage holding hands. Shane walks across. "Hey baby."___

_"Hi."___

_"I'm so sorry. I know how hard you worked for this." He went to hug her but she pulled away.___

_"I'm not trying to be difficult but I really need to be alone. I'll call you tomorrow."___

_"I understand. Call me as soon as you're ready." He kissed her hand.___

_When he left, she sat backstage. She tried to keep it together but she couldn't. She had to cry.___

_She heard a sound & without looking up shouted, "I said I'll call you tomorrow, Shane!"___

_Strong arms embraced her & she knew it was Sam. "I'm sorry Mercy. I forgot how much you wanted this."___

_"It's just a singing competition." She tried to reign in her tears but was failing miserably.___

_Sam rubbed her back & let her cry. He pressed kisses to her hair. "It's okay to cry."___

_When she wound down, she looked up. "Thanks Sam." She wiped away her tears.___

_Sam helped. "Anytime." He smiled.___

_"I need to go meet Santana & Brittany."___

_He kissed her forehead. "Go ahead."___

_"Thanks Sam."___

_He gave his famous grin. "I thought we already went over this."___

_She smiled, shook her head & left.___

_**MJ**__  
__Sam could kick himself for the kiss. He didn't regret it but he only wished she wasn't with Shane when it happened. He sighed as Ms. Pillsbury told him & Mercedes they'd have to spend the week without communication.___

_He checked his tweet about her smelling good & sent it again. He was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't stop until it trended. He loved Mercedes & wanted everyone to know. He felt bad about Shane but he loved her too much to stop.___

_"Starting now!" Ms. Pillsbury said excitedly._

__

_**MJ**__  
__Seeing her walk away from him with Shane (once again!) broke his heart. He felt like he was going to die. Why did he have to show up at such an impromptu time?! If Sam didn't know any better, he'd swear Shane was keeping tabs on Mercy.___

_He couldn't stop staring as he rubbed the spot over his heart. She turned to look at him & he finally understood what Ms. Pillsbury was telling them. When everything was quiet, he heard his heart telling him that he & Mercedes were meant to be. Her look proved it without a doubt.___

_Everything she was going to say was laid out in her eyes & he read them as easily as he spoke Na'vi. He wasn't sure if he needed to give her space or pursue her harder. He took one last look at her retreating form & rubbed the spot above his heart.___

_**Pursue her!**___

_**MJ**_

___He couldn't believe she sang that to him! What sense did it make to be apart when they loved each other so fiercely? Even as he heard her voice as he stalked out of the choir room, he appreciated the sentiment.___

_He felt like he was going to die so he went to change into his swim gear. Besides being with Mercy, he found swimming brought him peace. He desperately needed it now.___

_What was he going to do? He came all the way from Kentucky for her & it was like she was throwing it in his face! He dove into the pool & the cool water soothed his hot skin. He swore he'd fight for her & that's just what he'd do. He'd give her space but that didn't mean he had to like it. Singing at Sugar's party was going to be sweet torture.__  
_

"I don't want you to think everything was your fault." Sam says.

"I know it's not!" Mercedes snaps back. "But it was mostly my fault. I should have been honest with Shane the moment you came back."

"So you knew as soon as I stepped through those doors, it was only a matter of time?" Sam leans across the island counter to leer at her suggestively.

"Stop that Sammy!" She slaps his hand.

"Ow! Just admit it; you're hooked on White Chocolate!" Sam rubs his hand.

"Don't be - Does that bother you?" Mercedes's expression of exasperation fades into a look of concern.

"Does what bother me?"

"Your time as White Chocolate?" She reaches for his hands. "I think it was really brave of you… but if you ever want to talk about it; I'm here."

He smiles wanly. "I only danced but it still felt like I was selling my body. The women were kind of scary. & grabby." She narrows her eyes in disgust. "They liked it - my dancing but sometimes it got hard so I pretended I was dancing for you."

Mercedes blinks._ I can't cry! I can't cry! Oh shoot I'm crying!_

Sam wipes her tears away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She shakes her head. "No. I feel so bad for you. It couldn't have been easy to let those nasty old bats ogle you or touch you. I don't know how people get through that. It makes me respect you more. Also makes me want to beat down all those dirty hags!"

Sam laughs at her frown. "Jealous?"

"Of those perverts?!" She shakes her head fiercely. "Never in this lifetime. You're not a piece of meat & you don't deserve to be treated like it."

Sam blinks back his own tears. He knew Mercy would never judge him but he still worried if she'd look at him differently. Think a little less of him. It is human nature after all to steer clear of people with less than respectable occupations. & Mercy is a good girl. Good girls don't date ex-strippers. This only cements how much of a good person she is.

He also likes the fact that she loves him for his mind & spirit. He's okay with her loving his body but after Kentucky, it's reassuring that he has something to offer her that she wants. The dork, the dyslexic, the swimmer, the Christian, the footballer, the singer, the goofball, the protector, the flirt & the impressionist. She loves them all & it fills his heart.

He kisses her closed fists. "Thank you."

She gets up & hugs him tightly. "This is getting a little heavy. How about we watch some tv before you have to leave?"

He nods. "Anything in particular?"

"No reality TV!"

_**MJMJMJ**_

Mercedes adjusts the phone on her shoulder.

"What did he say about it?" Quinn asks.

"I can't tell you that, Q-Card!" Mercedes rolls her eyes. "I just know it broke my heart!"

"I bet!"

"I felt so much closer to him. I kept sneaking peeks at him while watching TV that I don't know what the hell was on. I just wanted to rock him like a baby."

"You're such a comforter, Merce!" Quinn laughs.

"Shut up! I am not! It just reminded me of Puck."

"Puck?" Mercedes can hear the frown in Quinn's voice. "What does Sam dancing in a strip club have to do with Puck?"

"If you don't know, I can't tell you!" Mercedes finally resumes eating her guilty pleasure (hey! She's earned it!); Ben & Jerry's Milk & Cookies ice cream, her favorite. "I'm not about to spill secrets."

"He still won't let go of the fact that you told people Beth was his?"

"It wasn't even on purpose but he's like a dog with a bone!"

Quinn laughs. "He _is_ a dog!"

"Stop that Quinn! Puck has some very nice qualities."

"As many as Sam?"

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. _Did he?_ "I don't know." She answers honestly. "Maybe. I mean he has this calming influence on me." She makes a face. "I know Puck can _be _sweet but Sam _is _sweet! It's a good thing Daddy's a dentist cuz that boy gives me cavities!"

Quinn gives a bizarre laugh. "Mercedes, we will get you the help you need."

"Shut up! You know how intensely nice Sam is. He proposed to you after like a week!"

"Unhinged is not sweet!"

"Don't talk about my man!"

Quinn's quiet for a moment before giving a small fake laugh. She sobers instantly. "What time is Mama Rose coming home?"

"Soon. Probably less than 15 minutes." Mercedes catches the change in the mood. She wonders what caused it but follows Quinn's lead.

"I'll let you go. Early rehearsals may not kick your butt but they ride mine!"

Mercedes laughs. "Night, Q-Card. Love you!"

"Night, Merce. Love you, too!"

Mercedes hangs up but gets another phone call immediately. "Hello?"

"Hey MJ!"

"Hey Tana!" Mercedes beams. "How goes it?"

"It goes."

"Still feeling raw about Britt-Bratt?" Mercedes bites her lip. She knows Santana may be sadder than she lets on.

"A little. But I wanted an update on your day with Guppy Face." Santana fairly sings.

"Cut it out. Sam… I… we… talked." Mercedes frowns & puts the spoon in the empty container. She's glad it was almost empty. That way she could throw away the used cardboard & finally get a new pint.

"Talked? For what? What happened to layin it on him?!"

"Gross, Santana! Not that it's any of your business but I don't really think of Sam like that!"

"How'd you have sex then?!"

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Obviously I find him desirable but it's more than just physical."

"So you have that connection crap Brittany was always harpin on?"

"Yeah."

"What about when you just want to let loose & have a good-"

"You better not finish that sentence!" Mercedes rolls her eyes again as she says something she's sure to regret entrusting Santana with. "I actually think of Puck."

"_What?!"_

Mercedes holds the phone from her ear. "I don't know. Puck has always been about sex & having a good time. It's raw & animalistic. It sounds weird I know but… Whenever I think of sex, I kinda think of him."

"Wanky!" Santana breathes.

"I actually was just talking to Quinn about this. Well not _this _this but Sam & Puck. They're a lot alike in some ways but so very different in others."

Mercedes hears the front door open. "Hey, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Sure. Meet you in the choir room." Santana hangs up without warning.

_ So rude! Love her though. _Mercedes gets up & heads downstairs with her empty carton & spoon.

"Hey Mom."

Mrs. Jones looks exhausted but smiles at her daughter. "Hey sweetie. How was Sam?"

"He's good. We had a very open & frank discussion." Mercedes throws away the ice cream container & washes her spoon.

"I'm proud, honey. It's takes people their whole lives to decide to be honest sometimes."

Mercedes smiles at her mother's praise. "Have you… have you heard from Daddy?"

Rose shakes her head. "He's called me a couple of times but I've been too busy."

Mercedes doesn't know what to say to that so she simply dries the spoon & puts it away. "I think I'm gonna go up to bed."

Rose nods. "Okay. Goodnight baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Momma." Mercedes hugs her & rushes up the stairs. As she climbs into bed, she wonders if her parents can survive her mistakes.

_**MJMJMJ**_

"What's up, Baby Mama?" Santana sneers.

"Why are you calling me so late, Santana?" Quinn is exhausted & very worn out from thinking so hard since she hung up with Mercedes.

"Because I just got off the phone with Mercedes."

Quinn perks up. "Really?"

"Yup. She told me about how well things with Sam went." Santana doesn't mind fibbing.

Quinn taps her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It couldn't have been that well. He was gone a long time ago. & we talked about Puck."

Santana purses her lips. _Puck is throwing a monkey wrench into things! Sam, I can fight. Quinn, I can fight. But Puckerman is my match! _"I'm thinking of proposing a deal with Trouty Mouth."

"What kind of deal?"

"We could team up." Santana begins.

"That's laughable."

"Why?!"

"Because she wouldn't go for you two!" Quinn says matter-of-factly. _Santana's no threat & neither is Puck. But damn that Sam Evans!_ "She & I have a real connection. Plus she's gaga over Puck."

"Please!" Santana snorts. "Two against one is basic math. We'll dominate!"

"Two against two." Quinn corrects. "& be prepared to lose." She disconnects the call angrily. _The nerve of her! I'll make my own deal with Puck. Merce will be mine & no one's going to get in my way!_

_**MJMJMJ**_

_ That stretch mark havin cow hung up on me! That's it! Tomorrow I'm marching straight to Lisa Rinna & we will make the deal of a lifetime! _With that thought, Santana went to bed.

_**Hopefully I list all the songs in a way that people get. If not, I can list them in the Author's Note.**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_


	10. A Deal Between Two Devils

_**I'm taking the time out to address a review that I deemed rude & unnecessary so that's the only reason why I'm posting so soon Instead of deleting it like I believe it should be, I decided to answer it.**_

_**When I wrote that Mercedes was having a no-Puck day with Sam & a no-Sam day with Puck, what the hell did you read?! When she told her mom she had an open & frank discussion, she did. (Many parts of it are revealed in flashbacks in upcoming chapters.) The whole point was to have a day with Sam where she didn't talk about Puck or her feelings for him. It was all about her & Sam & their past. They were supposed to be bonding & they did. Also, discussing their feelings about each other now. So in keeping that in mind; she told the absolute truth to her mother. Didn't realize I was being so subtle.**_

_**Also, she's trying really hard not to repeat her mistake with Shane. She may love Sam but she does actually like Puck. It's why she needs the days in the first place. If she didn't love Sam or care about Puck, she'd leave one or both of them.**_

_**Maybe instead of sipping bitter fruit & throwing stones, you could read a little better.**_

_**End of rant…**_

_**There's no songs in this chapter. It's really short but I didn't want it to be uber long because it said everything that I felt needed to be said. Once again, any questions; just ask! If you want to see something, I can see if it fits with my overall vision & I'll give you credit if it makes the cut! **____** I swear I'm not a mean bitch (much). I just don't like people messing with my characters simply because they're too small minded to understand that I'm laying groundwork. The fic may be ten chapters in but it's not even near the middle!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Look Puckerman, I don't like you around Merce all that much but I do want my soul sister happy." Quinn scares the hell out of Puck, sneaking up behind him at his locker the next afternoon before football practice. "As much as I think flying solo is the way to go, she's determined to have either you or Sam but I believe you're the lesser of two evils."

"That's new." Puck snorts. "You used to think I was the ultimate evil."

"Not anymore." She flips her hair. "Merce told me how you affect her & I think you're a way better match than Sam."

"She told you I affect her?" Puck tries to keep his face neutral but a smile is fighting its way across his handsome features. "What is it?"

"Something about you calming her."

_ I dig that!_ He shuts his locker & hoists his duffle bag full of football gear over his shoulder. "So why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm going to help you."

"Help me?!" He scoffs. "By doing what?"

"By entering a thruple." She looks quite proud of herself.

"What the hell is that?" He asks in exasperation.

"A three-way couple! Keep up, Puck!" She blows out a breath before sucking in one. "We all hang out. We all go on dates."

"We all have sex?" Puck smirks as he knows Quinn won't agree to that.

"We all have sex." she agrees.

Puck's face freezes. "You liar!"

"No. I mean it." Quinn laughs internally at Puck's expression. "We do everything together & whenever Merce & I are alone, I'll talk you up."

"Is this a trick? The Quinn Fabray I know-"

"You don't know me!" Quinn snaps through clenched teeth.

"Oh I know you Quinn. You're up to something." Puck adjusts the bag on his shoulder.

"Fine. Decline my generous offer." Quinn flips her hair. "But just so you know; Santana is approaching Sam with the same exact deal."

"What?! But Santana's with Brittany. & Mama's straight!" Puck halts in surprise.

"One, Santana & Brittany broke up. Two, Merce doesn't believe in labels. You don't know her. & three, Sam will say yes. Any upper level he can get on you, he will. He loves her & he will do whatever it takes to get her back."

Puck shuts his mouth & mulls over the information.

"Think about my offer. It will only last so long." Quinn strides off but Puck's voice stops her though she doesn't turn around.

"Why do you think she'll choose you & me over him & Santana? They were in the Troubletones together & are very close now."

"Sam had the whole summer & months of pursuit over your one week of dating." Quinn snipes.

"We spent the summer after Beth was born together too!"

"What?!" Quinn whips around.

"Yeah. She came over all the time to make sure I was okay. She even held me when we signed away Beth. We spent time together. Not to mention that one week was great!"

She purses her lips. "That summer was about comfort. She was there for you as a friend. Sam has been pursuing her romantically all year."

"Santana stood up for her when no one else did after she left the New Directions. She & Britt left to join her & where were you?"

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "I was going through stuff. You _know _that! & you don't know _anything _about me & Merce. About our relationship. Why didn't _you _say anything when they all gained up on her? All that drama could've been avoided."

"I tried to get her to calm down!" He dropped his stuff to the floor. "I was trying to get her to stay!"

"You tried to get her to _compromise!_"

"At least I said something! You & Tina sat there & let them railroad her!"

"Why are we even fighting?! It's over. She's back but she'll leave the both of us if we don't join forces!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck picks up his stuff again.

"Santana. You're right. She's trying to edge me out. Kurt & Tina are so wrapped up in their boyfriends to notice they're not her best friends anymore but now that my head is on straight, I need my best friend back but Santana has been in her ear since the beginning of school." She blows out a breath.

"It's really getting to you, huh?" Puck strides to her. "Not being close?"

"Yes! She was the _only_ person in my corner & now I have to wade through other people just to _sit_ by her!" She runs a hand through her hair in frustration. "She's mine! Santana can't have her! So yes, that's why I want to team up with you."

"Alright then." Puck nods & sets off down the hallway. "We're a team."

_**MJMJMJ**_

"Hey Trouty Mouth. Wait up!" Santana runs after Sam. He stops outside the door leading to the pool after swim practice & turns to face her. "I have a proposition for you!"

"I don't want to have sex with you, Santana. You know I'm in love with Mercedes." Sam shakes his golden head.

"I don't want to have sex with you either! I have a proposition to help you get Wheezy." She slaps his back.

He begins walking & she falls in line with him. "How exactly can you help me with Mercedes?"

"At this very moment little miss perfect Quinn Fabray is helping one badass Noah Puckerman win her heart." She smiles meanly. "& you could have me."

"What?!" Sam snaps his head around. "How could Quinn do that?! But it doesn't matter. Mercy loves me. We're going to be together."

"That's not what she said." Santana says in a singsong voice.

"Who?!"

"Aretha. I talked to her last night & she said how much she missed Puck yesterday." Santana fibs slightly.

"No way! We had fun yesterday." Sam furrows his brows & stops at his locker. Turning the dial, he thinks over everything that had happened. "I thought we had fun yesterday."

She waits until he opens the locker before saying, "Obviously not that much fun cuz she ignored you all day."

"She ignored him, too."

"Nope. She just kept missing him. You're welcome."

"You made her miss him? Why would you do that for me?" Sam peers into her upturned face.

"It's not for you." She sneers. "I broke up with Brittany. Rather we took a break. Since I have no girlfriend, I need my best friend. Who just so happens to be the love of your life."

"I thought Quinn was your best friend. & Brittany."

"We are the Unholy Trinity but Aretha & I have Troubletone love. All the girls were there for me when I came out but she was there for me before. The minute she talked about joining Shelby's group we got close. She even knew about me before everyone else & she didn't do anything but accept me."

"That's Mercy." He smiles.

"Yep. She's my best friend. Quinn lost her little blonde mind over the summer but now she thinks she can move back in on Mercedes & I'm here to tell ya that that's not about to happen!"

"Why can't Quinn & Mercedes be friends?" Sam finishes up at his locker & closes it. He leans against it & faces her.

"I could care less if they're friends. They just can't be BEST friends!" She scowls & crosses her arms across her ample chest. "Wheezy's mine!"

Sam laughs. "Kurt or Tina might have something to say about that."

She scoffs. "They no longer matter! Girl Chang is attached to Mike by the hip & Lady Hummel is either up Blaine Warbler's butt or going over what gay design to use in the quaint New York apartment with Berry & the Jolly Finn Giant. They left her. Acted like she didn't exist. Quinn deserted her too but I won't."

He nods at her impassioned speech thoughtfully. "So why hook up with me? Why not Puck?"

"Because we are cut from the same cloth. Puck is very aggression like I am & I believe she likes it. You won't stand a chance Southern Gentleman. & though he could win her-" she looks up through her lashes. "I think what she needs is you. But you have no game! That's where I come in."

"You think she really likes that caveman stuff?" He shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"How long has it taken for her to say yes to you?" She asks, peering intently at her nails. "It took hours for her to say yes to Puck two years ago."

"Hours?!" Sam's eyes bug out from his head. _I can't believe it!_ "Okay, it's a deal!" He holds his hand out for her to shake it.

She grins mischievously. "Great."

"What does it entail?" Sam picks up his stuff & walks down the hall.

Santana follows at a chipper pace. "What do you mean?"

"What does the deal involve? How do you help?"

"I'm glad you asked, Lady Lips. Well we'll go on dates together. Sleep together. Hang out together. Everything. & whenever Aretha & I are alone, I'll talk you up all sweet like."

"Hold on! Go back to that "sleep together" part. What's that about?" Sam stops by the double doors leading outside.

"Wheezy needs help determining her feelings for you so I'll help her by being the third flavor when you make that swirl." She pats his shoulder.

"Mercy's not going to go for that!"

"I believe she will. Like I said; you make her think of puppies & rainbows while Puck makes her think of sex & fun. I bet she's painting in her mind whenever you two get it on." Sam frowns. "With me there, I can get her back on the lust wagon."

"Swirl? How do you fit in the swirl?"

Her grin widens. "You're vanilla as hell & my girl's chocolate of course but I'm the cinnamon that binds you together."

"& Quinn is making the same deal with Puck?"

"Yup! She's the vanilla in that relationship & Puck's the coffee ice cream."

"Coffee?!"

"That's what Cedes called him." She opens the door & exits the building.

"Wait!" He jogs to her. "She called him coffee?"

She turns & nods. "Yeah. & everyone loves chocolate & coffee."

"I'm in!"

She grins & walks away. "Of course you are."


	11. A Club Divided

_**Have you missed me?! I know I was uploading this story frequently but I had gotten sick & some of you have probably said forget me. I understand but I'm here to tell you that this story is dear to me (Becuz it's my first!) & I'll never forget it. This chapter will be a little bumpy but hopefully you'll get a lot of laughs. I say that because I'm not funny but I want this chapter to be. So can you just lie? It'll make me feel better… **___

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"Hey Mercedes!" Quinn runs to catch her friend. "Wait up!"

Mercedes waits for Quinn before setting off for her locker again. "Hey."

"Hey." Quinn bites her lip.

"What's wrong, Quinn?" Mercedes reaches her locker & puts in the combination.

"Nothing's wrong per se." Quinn leans against the locker next to Mercedes's.

"Then spit it out, girl!" Mercedes takes out her things for her morning classes & puts them in her backpack. She throws her jacket on the hook inside her locker & hangs her purse over it to rifle through it easier. "You're acting like you have to testify!"

"In a way I do." Quinn takes a deep breath. "Puck & I teamed up."

Mercedes stills. "What?" _I can't possibly be hurt!_ Her eyes mist but she blinks back the tears, pastes on a smile & turns to give Quinn a bright smile. "I'm happy for you guys."

"No! No, Merce. It's not like that!" Quinn waves her hands to show that wasn't what she meant. "We're not together romantically. At least not for each other. Oh my I'm explaining this wrong!"

Mercedes takes her cell phone & puts it in her back pocket & closes her locker. "I really don't understand." She leans against the hard metal.

"I mean we teamed up to have you." Quinn knows that sounds awful but it's as honest & not confusing as she can get it.

"Have me?" Mercedes is totally lost.

"I know you are having a hard time with choosing between Puck & Sam & I'm telling you that we could enter a thruple. Me, you & Puck. We had a good time on Saturday. It could be like that all the time." Quinn holds her breath.

Mercedes raises an eyebrow. "That's crazy! Why would you want to enter a thruple?! You can't stand Puck!"

"I can stand him when you're around. & you were right. He does have good qualities. Qualities that I think are better than Sam's."

"Quinn..."

"No! Hear me out. It'll be like before but serious this time. I think this could work."

"Before was different!" Mercedes stops. "How? How could this work? We're straight." Quinn gives Mercedes a look. "What about Sam? I still love him. After everything that happened, I don't want to let him go."

"Let who go?" A voice behind Quinn asks. "Puckzilla?"

Quinn scowls. "Not even. Puck is very much in."

"Hey Santana!" Mercedes greets her TroubleTone sibling. "Quinn has just lost her mind! She thinks we should be in a thruple!"

"I guess postpartum gave her a few good ideas, Wheezy. I think a thruple is a lovely idea!" Santana tosses her head.

"What?!"

"Think about it, Cedes. Me, you & Sam. It could work!" Santana cajoles.

"You? Sam? What is going on with my friends?!" Mercedes slaps her hands over her ears.

Santana grins. "I thoughtfully suggested we have a battle of wills." She shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"A battle of wills? Am I not a human being anymore?!" Mercedes pulls down her hands. It's not like they were blocking Santana's words anyway.

"Of course you are, honey!" Quinn puts an arm around her waist. "In fact you're the best human being we know. So much in fact that we kinda want you to ourselves."

"This is about you being wanted. You're in high demand, Aretha!" Santana cuddles up to Mercedes's other side.

"Why do you guys want to be in a thruple?" Mercedes sighs. She's going to give in eventually but she's trying her best to stall. Why does she have to be such a pushover for her friends?

"To get closer to you, silly!" Santana laughs.

Quinn agrees. "Everyone else has time with you. We want time too! You & Sam are always together."

"Or you're doing something with Puck." Santana says with a bite.

"Or you're with Tina."

"Or Kurt has kidnapped you & forced you to endure the Hobbit."

"Point is, you're bending over backwards for all these people yet no one is trying to be there for you. We want to be there for you."

"Girl Chang won't notice cuz she's stuck in Chang Squared." Santana reasons.

"Kurt really is over involved with Blaine & Rachel. Not to mention Finn. I know that's his brother but they act its only them four in the world."

"Mr. Shue is stuck on them too. You'd think he shot all their sex scenes, he's so involved!" Mercedes & Quinn stare at Santana. She shrugs. "It's true. We might have a TroubleTones number at competitions but that's not the same as having a solo or duet."

"She's right." Quinn tries to refrain from grinding her teeth. "What if other people want to sing? What if you & Artie wanted to sing something? Would Mr. Shue ever give you something? Not likely."

Mercedes nods silently. They're making a ton of sense. She keeps forgetting why this is a bad idea.

"So what do you say?" Quinn squeezes her softly.

"Are you in?" Santana lays her head on Mercedes's shoulder.

"It sounds… promising but what about the guys. I doubt they'd be into something like that. Just because you've talked _me_ into it doesn't mean _they'll_ go for it." Mercedes points out.

"Oh that's taken care of!" Santana waves a hand.

"What?!" Quinn & Mercedes are shocked but for very different reasons.

"Check it out!" Santana pulls off her sweater. The pair had wondered why she wasn't in her Cheerios uniform & this explains it. Santana is wearing a blue shirt that proclaims **TEAM LOVANS** in big red block letters. "I got it yesterday."

"That's insane!" Mercedes gushes. "I totally love that!"

Quinn narrows her eyes. "She's not the only person who went to the printing shop last night." She unbuttons her light blue button up working mans shirt to reveal her own creation. Mercedes had wondered why the blonde wasn't in her uniform either. She knows how much Quinn wanted back on the squad & figured the girl would never take it off. Atop her pastel dress was a black shirt that bore the words **Team Quick** in shiny silver letters.

"I really like those colors, Q-Card!" Mercedes's eyes round in delight.

Quinn smirks at Santana. The brunette frowns. "You want to head to glee club now?"

"What about the guys? I haven't talked to them in two days. I tried to talk to Puck yesterday but I kept missing him."

Santana grins brightly. "Oh that's a shame!"

Quinn tries to keep her face from showing her anger. "The boys will be fine. I promise."

_**MJMJMJ**_

Things are not fine. The boys certainly aren't. Mercedes closes her eyes against the pandemonium surrounding her.

"Take that off!" Sam yells at Puck.

"Not a chance, Evans!" Puck snaps back.

It has been like this since both boys walked into the choir room. They took one look at each others shirts & lost it. The rest of the boys kept them apart but it didn't keep them from arguing.

"We are supposed to be making Mercedes feel better; not giving more fuel for the rumor mill." Mr. Shue reprimands.

"We're not trying to stir up gossip, Mr. Shue." Quinn stands. "We wanted Mercedes to know we care about her but obviously the boys are too thick to get that!"

"What?" Puck glares at Quinn.

"I do care!" Sam exclaims.

Puck swings his gaze to encompass Sam as well. "I care about her too!"

"Then act like it!" Santana stands, too. "We are sitting here comforting her while you two are going at it like two little old ladies!"

The boys grumble then approach Mercedes to apologize. "Sorry Mercedes."

She gives them bizarre looks. "Are you kidding me?! What's wrong with you two? You're always fighting. What part of stop fighting was too difficult for you to understand?!" The boys wince. "I don't hear anything!" She cups her ear. "That's what I thought."

"We're sorry, Mama!" Puck frowns. "Okay okay! We're cool. See?" He raises a hand for Sam to slap.

Sam eyes him dolefully. Puck shakes his hand & narrows his eyes. Sam rolls his eyes & give the high five.

"Yeah, we're cool. No more fighting. We promise." Sam agrees.

Mercedes is unimpressed. "I don't believe you." The boys huff. "Hug!"

"What?!"

"Hug! I want you to hug. That's the only way I'll believe you." Mercedes crosses her arms.

Each boy eyes the other. They shake their heads.

"Just do it!" Mike snaps. "I'm sick of this stuff. Just hug it out & go back to being bros before we _all _get sick of _you_!"

Mercedes smiles but has to bite her lip so she doesn't accidentally laugh. The class agrees with Mike wholeheartedly.

"Fine! We'll hug." Sam snaps.

Puck gives the room the stink eye before complying. He & Sam embrace for exactly two seconds before sitting on opposite sides of the classroom.

"What is this even about?" Mr. Shue asks. "I thought everything was going well." He adds sadly thinking about the peace of yesterday.

"We've thought about this thoroughly & came to a decision." Quinn starts.

"It'll be easier for her to choose who she wants in her life with wingwomen." Santana finishes.

"What does that even mean?" Rachel asks.

"We're in a two part thruple." Mercedes shakes her head & laughs. "This is insane!"

"What in the Donna Karan fall collection is a two part thruple?!" Kurt's jaw drops.

"Team Lovans is against those two." Santana points to Quinn & Puck. "Sam & I are in a relationship with Mercedes."

"But!" Quinn snaps. "Puck & I are in a relationship with her, too."

Both girls show off their shirts. Sam & Puck do the same.

The class roars with laughter.

"Are you kidding me?!" Artie exclaims. "I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Thanks a lot, Artie!" Mercedes twists her mouth. "Your support means the world."

"I'm not throwing shade, MJ. I guess I'm confused as to how it'll work." Artie adjusts his glasses. "If it makes you happy, I'm with it."

"Hopefully it will." Mercedes nods.

"Team Lovans gots this! Everyone loves us together!" Santana smiles.

"Please! Team Quick is amazing. We look better with her." Quinn crosses her arms.

"I kind of like Sam & Santana with Cedes." Kurt says slowly.

"Oh no." Mercedes whispers.

"Ha!" Sam & Santana high five. "Lady Hummel is totally Team Lovans."

"I am too." Blaine decides.

"That's two!" Sam cheers.

"I'm Team Quick." Mike offers.

Quinn & Mercedes give him an odd look before softly smiling. Puck fist bumps him.

Sam however is less than thrilled. "What?!"

Mike shrugs. "I'm Team Quick."

"I can't believe this!" Sam runs a hand down his face.

"So am I!" Rachel perks up.

"What?" Finn looks shocked.

"As much as I think Team Lovans is adorable; I support Team Quick fully." The small girl wraps her arms around herself. "Their kids would be super cute."

"Rachel!" Finn pouts. "How could you? Puck & Mercedes?"

Rachel narrows her eyes. "One of my dads is Jewish like Puck & the other is part African American like Cedes. I totally ship them. Long live Team Quick!"

"I'm Team Lovans." Finn declares.

"So am I." Brittany smiles at Santana.

"I'm Team Quick!" Artie throws in.

"Me too!" Sugar giggles.

"It's tied. Joe, Rory & Tina need to decide." Quinn looks at the students in question.

"Team Lovans." Joe strums his guitar. "You look like my parents anyway."

"I guess I choose Team Quick." Rory says, gazing at Sugar.

"Tina?" All eyes turn to the girl.

"Um… um… um…" she runs from the room.

"Great! Chinese Fire Dragon split! Who's going to be the tiebreaker?" Santana crosses her arms.

"Mr. Shue!" Quinn yells.

The kids advance on him as he looks in horror. It's the first time ever he's thought of Sue Sylvester as a godsend but saving him from these teenagers could have made him weep with joy.

"Why is Chin Chang running down the hall crying?" Coach Sue Sylvester hooks a thumb over her shoulder.

Mike runs from the room.

"Is there anything you need, Sue? Anything at all? Please?!" Mr. Shue is desperate & it shows.

"What's got your panties in a twist, curly top?"

"Will? Why is Mike trying to get Tina to open the janitor's closet?" Ms. Pillsbury asks. She looks very concerned.

"Three adults!" Santana cheers. "That way it can't be a tie."

Mr. Shue reaches for his phone & shoots Coach Beiste a text as covertly as possible.

"Choose!" Quinn demands. "Team Quick." She points to herself & Puck proudly. "Or Team Lovans." She wrinkles her nose & points to Sam & Santana.

"What in the hell are you talking about, Q?" Coach Sylvester shows no concern.

"We are in a two-way thruple with Mercedes & exactly half of glee supports either couple... thruple." Quinn shakes her head as she corrects herself.

"A thruple?" Ms. Pillsbury's eyes widen. "Aren't you a little young for that?"

"What exactly is a thruple, Irma?" Coach Sylvester takes a seat & the class follows her lead.

"A thruple is a relationship with three people instead of the customary two." Emma explains patiently. "How is it a two-way thruple?"

"Santana & I are Team Lovans. We are with Mercy." Sam says.

Puck sits up. "Quinn & I are Team Quick. _We_ are with Mama!"

"There are five for Team Quick." Quinn starts.

"& five for Team Lovans." Santana finishes.

Rachel, Sugar, Rory & Artie huddle around Quinn & Puck on one side of the room. Finn, Brittany, Joe, Blaine & Kurt surround Sam & Santana on the other. Mercedes is in the middle looking exasperated by the whole thing.

"So what's wrong with Pork Fried Rice?" Coach Sylvester asks.

"She couldn't make a decision." Mercedes fills her in. "So they wanted Mr. Shue's opinion but you two came in.

Ms. Pillsbury claps. "I wanna be on Team Lovans!"

"Emma!" Mr. Shue's eyes widen. "We can't be in the middle of this!"

"What's wrong, William?" Coach Sylvester mocks. "Competition is good for the soul!"

"How would you know?" He mutters.

"Lady Lips looks good with Aretha. & Santana can surely take her far. Girl is conniving!" Coach Sylvester looks to Team Lovans. "But Q is my number one. & Apache is certainly rough enough. The three of them could take over the world!" Sam winces at the "rough enough" comment. Quinn beams. "William you choose first!"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this!"

"What's going on, Will? Why'd you send me a S.O.S. text?" Coach Shannon Beiste asks, walking into the room.

Mr. Shue quickly fills her in, adding, "I don't think it's appropriate!"

"I like Team Quick." Coach Beiste says in her no nonsense yet innocent way.

"No, Shannon!" Mr. Shue looks sad.

"Puckerman is a good player." Coach Beiste tries to explain.

"But he _is _a player." Ms. Pillsbury reminds her. "He's been with a lot of girls."

Puck's jaw drops. Everyone but Mercedes chuckles.

"So's Sandbags but you're rooting for her & Guppy Face." Coach Sylvester points out.

Sam touches his face. Mercedes reassures him quickly. "You don't have a guppy face."

"Love has made you blind, Aretha!" Coach Sylvester shouts.

Mercedes rolls her eyes & faces Puck. "& you're not a manwhore!"

Mike & Tina walk back into the room before an angry Coach Roz Washington. "Why are Korea & Japan in the halls so early in the morning crying about a thruple?!"

Mr. Shue shuts the doors so no one else will walk in & quickly explains the situation.

Coach Roz purses her lips & carefully runs a hand through her short blonde hair. "Easy! Team Lovans. Evans is a damn fine swimmer for a white boy with huge lips & crooked nipples."

"Baby you're nipples aren't crooked!" Mercedes says. She quickly amends her statement to be more truthful. "They're slightly uneven."

Sam pulls a face before brightening. "Wait! Coach Roz & Ms. Pillsbury are Team Lovans along with Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Joe & Brittany. We win!"

"I don't think so!" Quinn hops up. "Coach Beiste, Mike, Rachel, Artie, Sugar & Rory are Team Quick. Coach Sylvester, Tina & Mr. Shue haven't voted yet."

"I vote Team Quick." Coach Sylvester makes a decision. "When you take over the world; name me the Empress of Germany, will ya?"

Quinn nods.

"I'm Team Quick, too!" Tina squeaks out & hides her face in Mike's shirt. Mike walks her to Team Quick. Coaches Beiste & Sylvester join them.

Coach Roz & Ms. Pillsbury sit with Team Lovans. Everyone looks at Mr. Shue, including the band. He grasps at straws. "The band! What about the band?!"

There's six band members & once again it's a tie. Mr. Shue can't hide any longer. As he opens his mouth, the bell rings for first period. He blows out a breath in relief. "Go to class!" He rushes off to his own.

Team Quick eyes Team Lovans & walks towards the left exit, while the latter team heads for the right. Mercedes shakes her head. _These people are crazy!_

As she heads out, Quinn & Puck are waiting for her. Quinn speaks. "I'll see you at lunch right?"

Mercedes nods. She smiles shyly. "Do you wanna come with us, Puck?"

He grins widely. "Sure do, Mama!"

"Won't you be bored?" Quinn sneers.

Puck frowns at her. "No. Mama is a great tutor. Our trig. teacher blew a gasket Monday when I turned in my homework on time & correct. I think I'll like to do that to the rest of my teachers."

Mercedes hugs him. "I'm so happy for you! I'll help you study anytime!"

Puck kisses her softly. "Lunch in the library then."

Quinn kisses her, too. "See you later."

Mercedes keeps her surprise to herself. She jumps when someone clears their throat. Sam & Santana are behind her.

"If they get lunch, we want dinner!" Santana demands.

"I'm having dinner with my mom. I haven't seen her a lot this past week."

"How about study hall?" Sam suggests.

"You still need help with your Spanish?" Mercedes asks him. He nods. "Well you are lucky cuz Tana & I are the best Spanish speakers in this school!"

He grins. "Love you Mercy! See you fifth period!" He kisses her.

"We have AP English for third, crazy!"

"Oh right!" He hits his forehead. He kisses her again. "See you _third _period!"

"I'll see you in fourth period." Santana kisses Mercedes. She & Sam walk off.

Mercedes is stunned. She's never kissed Santana before.

"Better be careful or you'll get mono again!"

Mercedes whirls around. "Mike! Stop that!"

He laughs. "Can I walk you to class or will Team Lovans lynch me?"

She loops her arm through his & sets off down the hall. "You know this is crazy, right? I can't believe everyone chose sides!"

"Kurt opened the floodgates."

"I know! I was hoping no one would say anything & then BOOM! It's a full out war."

"I doubt it'll be a war, Merce." He shakes his dark head to hide his laughter.

"You know how the club is. & Coach Roz & Coach Sylvester are crazy!" She shudders & walks through the door of their class. She finds an empty table & sits. "I just know this is going to end ugly."

He says nothing as he sits beside her. She stares at him weirdly. "What?"

"Why are you Team Quick?"

"Puck's my bro." He shrugs simply.

"So is Sam."

His eyes are troubled. "You know why."

She turns him so that he's facing her. "I'd rather hear you say it."

He takes a deep breath to do just that when their Calculus teacher bursts into the room apologizing for being late. They both face the front as the moment is gone.


	12. Tale of Two Cities Er Thruples

_**This chapter isn't very long & it's uber fluffy. Remember when I said I wrote this all out of order? Well, it's biting me in the ass right now. I need to finish writing Thursday (because this is Wednesday) & start on Saturday & Sunday. After that it'll go more smoothly & quicker. There's some amazing surprises in store so hang in there with me!**_

_**NJPNJPNJP**_

"This actually makes sense!" Puck exclaims.

"Told you!" Mercedes sticks her tongue out at Quinn, who quickly reciprocates.

"How is it _my _fault he doesn't understand it the normal way?" The blonde asks sullenly.

"This _is_ the normal way. Every way to learn is the normal way." Mercedes turns back to Puck. "Now do the next one."

Puck sticks his tongue out as he concentrates on his biology homework. He & the girls have been studying the entire lunch period & he thinks he has a shot at actually learning something. Mercedes is a great teacher & very patient with him, which he appreciates. What he doesn't appreciate are Quinn's unnecessary comments about his intellect.

Quinn chews on her pencil & they watch Puck figure out the questions on his worksheet. She knows it's way too soon to gripe about him but she can't help it. Merce is being way too nice to the jock & it's driving her crazy!

Mercedes doesn't understand why Quinn is being so hard on Puck but she's proud of him. He admitted to needing help & gratefully took it. She knows a lot of people (especially males) refuse help when they really need it so Puck reaching out is showing her how much of a man he is. & she really likes it.

"Okay! I think I got it!" Puck slams down his pencil with conviction. He slides the paper to Mercedes.

She takes it & looks it over. "You got them all right! You did it!" She jumps up. "You did it, Puck! You did it!"

The librarian comes over to check out all the noise. She presses her finger to her lips & shushes them.

Mercedes sits down sheepishly. She waits until the older woman is gone before jumping up again & giving Puck a hug. She claps her hands silently & whispers, "I'm so proud of you!"

"I like studying with you, Mama. _You_ don't make me feel stupid!" He glares at Quinn.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Lunch period is almost over. You should get rid of our trash, Puck."

He glares more fiercely. "I didn't know your legs were broken."

"You're a gentleman, right?" It's not a question. "Gentlemen take care of the small details. Merce likes gentlemen. Look at Sam. He opens doors, let's women walk in front of him, he carries their things, he's respectful. All signs of a true gentleman."

"You don't have to do that Puck. I can throw away the stuff." Mercedes moves to get off his lap.

Puck lets her but says, "Quinn's right. You should never touch trash."

_ She does every time she touches you! _Quinn mocks internally.

"Puck, it's just garbage. I can do it." Mercedes refrains from giggling but barely.

Puck stands & grabs every bit of refuse from the table. "I don't wanna hear it!" He walks to the trash receptacles by the entrance of the library.

"Quinn, why'd you send him away?" Mercedes turns to the blonde with a no nonsense glare. "& that gentlemen spiel?!"

"Please! Whenever Sam does any of that country boy routine he has stashed in his back pocket, you act like he invented it!"

"He grew up with manners!"

"Which are important to people like us! If Puck wants you like I believe he does, he needs to step it up!" Quinn leans back. "Besides I wanted to spend two seconds with you! Lord knows I can't do that with you alone anymore!" The last bit is murmured too low for Mercedes to hear.

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "Okay, Q-Card. We'll spend more time together. I hear you loud & clear. GGST!"

Quinn's face itches to frown but she brightens her smile instead. "Yup. Girl God Squad Time. Exactly what I meant."

Puck walks back to the table. "Class is in ten minutes."

The trio gathers their belongings. Puck takes Mercedes's books from her. "I can carry stuff."

"Since I'm part of this too-" Quinn snatches the books from Puck. "I'll hold your books. You can hold something else."

"Like her hand?!" Puck grabs Mercedes's hand tightly.

"Or her backpack & lunchbox, dingbat!" Quinn tries not to roll her eyes but Puck is getting on her last nerve.

"Oh!"

Mercedes laughs. "I can hold my own stuff!"

Puck takes her backpack. "I can hold it. I don't mind."

"It's purple & covered with BTR stickers!" Mercedes points out.

"I'm a badass, Mama! I can rock a dress & still look good!" Puck boasts, shuffling his books to his other arm.

"Fine!" Mercedes snatches Quinn's lunchbox from her. "I'll hold your lunchbox then. I won't be the only one not carrying something."

Quinn grabs Mercedes's free hand. "That's fair."

Mercedes threads her full hand through Puck's arm. "Yes, it is!"

They make their way to Mercedes's locker. She opens it & throws her lunchbox inside.

"Won't that break?" Puck asks.

"No way! It's like steel or something." Mercedes shakes her head. "When are you going to return that tray to the cafeteria?"

Puck purses his lips. "I don't know. Maybe never. If I keep eating lunch in the library with you two, I could just keep it there."

Mercedes puts away her morning work & takes out the work for her afternoon classes. She puts everything in her backpack, which Puck has open for her. "You could just bring your own lunch from home. It's cheaper, healthier & tastier." She leaves out the work for her immediate class.

He rubs the back of his neck. "Who's gonna make it? Moms works all the time & I barely have time to make Nicolette's lunch before I gotta split."

"This sounds crazy but how about you make the lunches the night before?" Mercedes says gently.

Quinn gives a bark of laughter. "That's too much foresight, MJ."

"Stop it!" Mercedes closes her locker. "It's what I usually do. I get my clothes ready for the next day, iron them, make sure I have everything laid out. Then I make my lunch for the next day. Though sometimes I slip up & I just don't care. My mom makes my lunch sometimes. I don't care. I love her for it."

"My mom makes mine, too." Quinn admits. "Since the divorce, she's all about making me her life."

"How's that going?" Mercedes asks, worried.

Quinn shrugs. "It's weird. I hope she doesn't want me to take over my father's place as the center of her world but at least she's paying attention to me."

Mercedes cups Quinn's chin. "Of course you're the center of her world. You're her awesomely talented, smart, sweet daughter."

Quinn smiles warmly. _I'm glad someone thinks so!_ "I see Satan. We better jet." She takes her lunchbox back from Mercedes. "We'll see you later."

Puck hands her the violet knapsack. "See you in Trig. Mama." He gives her a kiss & Quinn quickly follows suit. They make their way down the hall pass Sam & Santana.

"Hey guys!"

"Have a good lunch?" Sam asks, kissing Mercedes softly.

"It was... enlightening."

"Is that code for Puck showed you his?" Santana sasses.

"Santana!" Mercedes covers her face with her Spanish textbook. "He would never do such a thing!"

Sam refrains from telling her he would. "Can we walk you to class?"

"Is that why you're here super early? To make sure Team Quick didn't walk me to the other side of school?" Mercedes shakes her head. "Me & Tana have the same class so we would have seen each other anyway."

"I didn't know you were in the same class." Sam looks confused.

"Of course not, gringo!" Santana wraps her arms around Mercedes's waist. "I was transferred into her class two weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Remember the test they had everyone fill out when Mr. Shue switched to the history department?" Mercedes asks. Sam nods so she continues. "Santana was placed in her correct class afterwards. You do realize it was an evaluation, right?"

Sam shakes his head.

Santana sucks her teeth. "Why are you even _in _Spanish?! You can't even speak English!"

"Tana! He's good with languages. He just needs for someone to make it fun. He knows the Avatar language & the one from that book that guy from WW2 wrote."

"You are _not _a nerd!" Sam yells.

"I never said I was, dork!" Mercedes bites her bottom lip. "What? Do you not like me anymore?!"

"You like comic books & video games! What a betrayal!" Sam teases.

Mercedes laughs. "Boy, you're crazy!"

"Crazy for you." He presses a quick kiss to her lips.

_ That's two!_ Santana squeezes Mercedes's waist. "We need to get going. Señora Ramos is on my butt about being tardy."

"Get to class on time then!" Mercedes removes Santana's arms from around her middle & holds her hand. "Let's go!"

_**MJMJMJ**_

"Baby, I say this with love; you're damn near hopeless!" Mercedes blows out a breath.

"I don't know what the hell you're sayin but it's damn sure not "shoes"!" Santana spits.

"Okay, easy. Moon & sun." Mercedes says before Sam could retort.

"Um… moona & suna?" He guesses.

"¡Te odio! Usted es una vergüenza para la lingüística! ¿Cómo puedes sobrevivir sin nada en su cerebro! ¿Eres muerte cerebral?" Santana blows up. "Tú eres el idiota más grande que he visto en mi vida! ¡Qué vergüenza a toda su familia!"

"Tana!" Mercedes admonishes. "That was incredibly rude & hurtful!"

"I'm sorry, Cedes but "moona" & "suna"? It's insulting!" Santana pouts.

"So insulting his intelligence is supposed to help?"

"What intelligence?!"

"I'm right here!" Sam shouts.

The girls look at him. Luckily the trio are studying on the bleachers by the football field so no one pays any mind to their outbursts.

"What did she say, Mercy?"

"She was just being Santana."

"What did she say? I understood "idiot". What else did she say?" Sam crosses his arms.

"She just said you weren't bright. But that's not true! You're very smart, Sam. You just need to think of Spanish in a different way!"

Sam won't budge. "Her exact words, please."

Mercedes rolls her eyes. "I hate you. You are a disgrace to linguistics. How can you even survive with nothing in your brain?! Are you brain dead? You are the biggest idiot I've ever seen. Shame on your whole family." She repeats verbatim.

Sam looks at Santana sourly. "Thanks a lot."

"You're frustrating me! You've been in this class for months & can't even remember a freakin moon & sun?!"

"Luna y sol." Mercedes whispers.

"What?" Sam leans closer to hear.

She repeats it louder. "Moon is not "moona", it's "Luna." Sun is not "suna", it's "sol". & before you ask, "y" is the word for "and" though it's the letter "Y"."

"Oh." Sam says nothing further as the information gains no reaction in his mind.

"You're really into space & stars." Mercedes starts suddenly & watches as her man's eyes sparkle. "Whenever anything happens to the moon, they call it "lunar" something. Anything as long as it has "lunar" in the name. When you think of the moon, drop the "R" from "lunar" & you've got your Spanish moon."

"I think I get it. So for the sun it would be "sola?" Cuz it's solar?" Sam confirms.

"For the sun you should leave off the "A" _& _the "R". "Sol" sounds just like "soul". As in Santana has no soul but she sings like she does." Mercedes bats her eyelashes at the sultry cheerleader.

Santana sticks her tongue out. "If you can't get this, I know you're beyond help, Evans."

_**MJMJMJ**_

Rehearsal time is here before Mr. Shue knows it. He nervously looks at his watch, knowing the group won't cut him any slack on this issue.

"Team Quick has benefits, William." Coach Sylvester baits.

Mr. Shue wipes the sweat from his brow. "This is completely inappropriate, Sue!"

"What's the matter, William?" Coach Roz's shrill voice is like nails on a chalkboard to Mr. Shue as he fidgets in his seat. "You're in these kids' personal lives so much, I'd think you were their daddy or a pervy old man!"

"Maybe he just needs to see them together?" Coach Beiste suggests. "Like a fashion show for couples?"

Ms. Pillsbury claps. "That's a great idea, Shannon! They could dress in matching outfits. Sam would look great in a suit! Mercedes & Santana could wear bright red dresses. Sam's tie would be red to match."

Kurt squeals. "I love that idea! Cedes could have her hair in bouncy curls & pined back with a rose. Santana could have a rosette hairband with soft waves in her hair. Sam could have a red rosette in his lapel."

"I have a sparkly red tie." Blaine tosses in.

"I'm sure if you don't have a suit, Burt would loan you one." Finn offers.

"Wait a minute, Team Lazy!" Coach Sylvester throws up her hands, halting the excited stream of words from the left side of the choir room. "That was Team Quick's idea. We're going to do it better. I have a sweatshop of young Vietnamese children that are at my beck & call."

"MJ could wear a skirt?" Tina asks more than says.

Mike nods. "Show off her legs. She's got righteous legs."

The class looks at him while Mercedes & Quinn hold back laughter.

"How do you know that?" Sam can't pick his jaw up off the floor but Puck sure can.

"When have you ever seen Mama's legs?!"

Mike flushes. "We all have. When the girls wear dresses?"

Everyone laughs as they realize the quiet football player is right. Mike looks to Quinn & Mercedes, who are wiping tears from their eyes.

Mr. Shue is relieved for a moment before Rachel takes control of the conversation. "Team Quick's colors can be silver & black. Like Puck & Quinn's shirts. We can all have shirts made."

"I like the way you think, Streisand wannabe!"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Thanks Coach Sue. I'm just saying the uniformity would be amazing for group morale. We can wear them during the show for support. Also I think Quinn would look fantastic in a black skirt while Cedes wears a silver one. Of course Noah would wear a black tuxedo."

"Oooh! MJ could have her hair straightened. Like really straight." Sugar vibrates with excitement. "Quinn's could be a little messy. & they could have sparkles everywhere!"

"& both could wear button up shirts like Quinn's wearing now but definitely more sparkly." Rachel continues.

"Sparkles?!" Kurt looks upset. "Why didn't I think of that?!"

"Wait if they have colors, we need colors!" Finn interrupts his brother's pitiful murmuring. "Sam & Santana's shirts are blue with red writing so blue & red could be our colors!"

"We could get shirts made up." Blaine adds. "Have red pants with the shirts. Maybe hats too?"

Mercedes gestures to Mr. Shue, Quinn, Puck, Santana & Sam. They huddle together by the piano & Brad. "Does this make any sense to you?"

Brad shakes his head with a sad smile.

"I say let 'em do it." Sam shrugs.

"Why?! This is crazy! A fashion show for Mr. Shue to pick a side?! We need to be concentrating on Regionals, Nationals & I don't know; school!" Mercedes angry whispers.

"But look how happy it's making them, Merce." Quinn points to both teams & how excited they are for the project. Even the adult members of the groups are into it. "Most likely it won't interfere with our singing & I _know _school is fine."

"Yeah." Santana confirms. "We got school on lock. With all the drama, we usually don't forget about our work so you'll have to come up with another excuse."

"Like why you're so against this?" Puck puts in. "Are you ready to make a decision now?"

Mr. Shue severely hopes so. Hopes that are dashed seconds later.

"No!" Mercedes snaps. "There hasn't been any time! Fine! You want this show so bad, have it! But I'm not giving _any _input!"

"You hear that, Lady Hummel?!" Santana shouts to Kurt, who looks up & shakes his head. "MJ says you have creative control & freedom!"

"_**YES!**_" Kurt screams as if he's being killed. "I've waited for this day for three years!"

"What about us?" Sugar whines.

"Go ahead." Quinn smiles mildly. Team Quick celebrates. "You know you shouldn't have said that."

Mercedes looks at Quinn. "I see!"

Mr. Shue claps his hands to get everyone's attention. "Guys we need to rehearse!" He gets an idea. "If we win Regionals, the show can be held in the auditorium or the gym for the entire school to see!"

The adults cheer louder than the students.

"I'll need at least four confetti cannons!" Coach Sylvester mutters to herself.


End file.
